Entre dos Epócas
by MarianMoon
Summary: La vida tiene vueltas inesperadas. Dime, ¿qué pasaría si por un simple comentario de Aome, o más bien deseo, todo se pusiera patas para arriba?, ¿Ellos por fin entenderían sus sentimientos?, ¿Qué sacaría cada uno de provecho de una nueva aventuras? . En fin, espero que les guste el fic, y aparecerán todo el grupo grupo de Inuyasha para divertirnos!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha es una obra de Rumiko Takashi. Todos los derechos por ende le pertenecen, esto es sólo un fanfic sin fines de lucro.

¡Ahora si! Holis, cómo están?:) Me presento, soy SweetLove blaaaaaaa jeejeje y soy nueva en fanfics de Inuyasha, normalmente escribo para otras series de anime, pero pensé porque no escribir un fanfic para una de las series más importante que acompaño mi infancia. Bueno este Fanfic tendrá de todo, comedia, romance, aventura, misterio, será un mix, el cual espero que les agrade

Por cierto, adoro los comentarios, y me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto del fic, si les gusto o no, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido, mientras sea con buena onda claro jejejje.

Bueno en fin, con respecto a los personajes aparecerán, Miroku, Sango, Aome. Ah! Quiero detenerme aquí, aparecerá Aome, no Kagome, por el simple hecho de que me gusta más en lo personal así, y porque yo vi desde pequeña el anime doblado al latino, ojo también lo mire subtitulado, pero medio que no me acostumbra y bue, espero que no les moleste.

Otros personajes, obvio Inu, kirara, Shipoo, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin/Lin (Yo le diré Lin, porque a pesar de que se escribe Rin, en Japón no se utiliza mucho la R en un nombre, por eso se pronuncia Lin, entonces así lo escribiré.

Huy, qué molesta soy, buen en fin, será un fin distinto, y espero que les gusteeee

¡Empecemos!

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Entre dos épocas**

La vida en la época Feudal comenzaba a experimentar una transformación lenta, ya hacía más de tres años que la batalla con el temible Naraku había terminado, esto significaba un gran cambios para todos aquellos, que sean humanos, demonios, monstruos buenos o malos vivieran allí. Se podía respirar paz.

Al decir verdad, no era que abundaban las mariposas y la paz, porque sí, seguían a viendo muchos bandidos, monstruos crueles, pero… ya no había ese terror si despertabas tu o tu familia al otro día, era aceptable. Aquellos que poseían un corazón cruel de verdad siempre serían así como aquellos que poseían uno amable, eso no iba a cambiar con o sin Naraku.

El odio, resentimiento, orgullo, vanidad, envidia, amor, amistad, alegría, siempre existirían. Eso sí había un ambiente, aceptable.

Y como no iba a ser así, si en especial la aldea cercana al poso de los huesos estaba custodiada por el mejor de los grupos defensores del bien que pudiera existir. Aquel que estaba formado por la exterminadora Sango, el monje Miroku, el demonio zorro Shippo, Kirara, la ahora sacerdotisa Aome y el medio demonio Inuyasha, quienes habían acabado con esa temible fiera de Naraku, pero claro, ahora llevaban una vida más normal.

Por eso mismo, por su vida normal, estaban entrenando los últimos tiempos las aldeas habían sido atacadas por muchos bandidos o demonios furiosos sin razón o simplemente hambrientos, sin la hora inexistente presencia de la perla se Shikon era imposible que hubiera otro motivo por el cual hicieran aquello, pero por si acaso debían estar preparados y en forma.

Y no solo ellos, sus armas también, por eso mismo Shipoo había enviado un carta con su fuego mágico para que el herrero Totosai viniera hacerles el favor de herrar sus armas y mejorarlas, obviamente le pagarían por aquello, aunque en un inicio Inuyasha se había negado en hacerlo por el simple hecho de haberle salvado la vida en varias ocasiones, comentario que le disgusto a Aome y tuvo que explicarle que no era de buena educación aquello, que las cosas se pagan, ufff demonios.

Por suerte el anciano acepto y en un tiempo llego a la aldea aceptando su pedido, pero avisando que se quedaría un par de diás ya que ese trabajo no se hacía de un día para el otro, por eso mismo en ese momento estaba con Inuyasha y Shipoo cerca del poso d elos huesos mientras hacia su trabajo.

\- ¡Anciano!, ¿cuándo piensas terminar con ese trabajo!?- Rasco su oreja con su pies, perros, pensó al verso hacer aquello. Inuyasha no iba a cambiar más, siempre tan demandante y mal educado y eso que se crió en un palacio.

\- Inuyasha deja de hacer eso, no tengo que ver cómo te sacas la será mientras estoy comiendo- Se quejó el pequeño zorro al ver esa actitud de su amigo, y eso que Aome intentaba corregirlo, pero demonios son demonios, pero eso no quitaba un poco de educación.

\- Tú cállate Shippo- Saco la lengua- ¡Anciano date prisa!- Gritó molesto al anciano que golpeaba el Hirakatsu de Sango en una pequeña montaña de pasto con su vaca mágica al lado.

\- Inuyasha, sabes bien que esto se puede hacer rápido… así que.. ¡Espera tu turno cachorro Insolente!- Le grito el anciano asustando al aludido y a sus acompañantes.

\- Huyyy gruñón- Se quejó el demonio tomando una de las ciruelas que comía con Shippo. De pronto algo olfateo en el aire, un aroma conocido que se estaba acercando.- Lin-

\- ¿Lin?- Sonó emocionado Shipoo ahora podría jugar con alguien decente y no con el bruto de Inuyasha- ¿Cómo estás?- Pero al ver el no muy sonriente rostro de la niña se preocupe. Huyy, ¿por qué esa cara larga?-

La niña venía cabizbaja, pero no triste más bien molesta, con rastros de lágrimas en los ojos y con su puño colorado por alguna extraña razón que por ahora no sabían hasta que Inuyasha hablo- ¿Qué paso Lin?-

\- No mucho- Contesto molesta mientras se sentaba junto a ellos, los demonios, con quien siempre se sentía más cómoda, no porque en la aldea la trataran mal ni nada por el estilo, pero siempre existirían los insensibles.

-No mientas Lin, podemos oler que golpeaste a alguien con tu mano- Le hablo Shipoo mientras comía un par de moras- Dinos, ¿te molestaron?

\- Unos niños, dijeron que soy un demonio porque me criaron dos temibles y porque estoy con ustedes- La sangre de Inuyasha hirvió malditos chamacos, él sabía bien lo que sentía Lin porque a él lo había tratado de aquella asquerosa manera dada su condición, pero Lin era humana!

-¿Dónde están esos chamacos? ¡Les enseñaré a meterse con alguien de su tamaño!-

-¡Eso es Inuyasha, yo te acompaño!- Grito Shipoo animado acompañado de Kirara, pero la voz de Lin los interrumpió pidiéndole que se detuvieran.

\- ¡Pero!- Se quejó Inuyasha al ser sostenido su brazo por las manos de la niña.

\- ¡Por favor, no vaya señor Inuyasha, si hace eso me molestaran más!- Inuyasha pudo leer algo en los ojos de la niña, orgullo, como él había sentido en aquel entonces. SI no podía defenderla porque le traería problemas, entonces como su protector al mando mientras Sesshomaru no estaba, le enseñaría a defenderse.

\- Entonces a partir de ahora, empezará tu entrenamiento de lucha, después de clase- Sonrió animado al ver brillar los ojos de la niña con emoción, sabía que años atrás le había pedido a el idiota de Sesshomaru que le enseñara algo, pero este se había negado diciendo que aún no era tiempo para aquello- "Pues ya va a tener 11 años, está en la edad perfecta para empezar. Además…"

Sonrió para sus adentros mirando a la niña, su venganza sería genial-

 _"El cuerpo de Lin es mucho más resistente que el de incluso Aome o Sango por el hecho de revivir dos veces, entonces soportará bien un entrenamiento demonio"_

Era un genio! ¡UN GENIO! Él sería el primero en enseñarle a usar una espada, y cuando Sesshomaru se enterara ya sería tarde, y solo debería quedarse sentado y maldiciendo por no ser quien le enseñaba a la niña como defender y él su medio hermano, el cual desprecia, tendría el honor de ver la cara de su estúpido hermano mayor ante tal revelación.

Pero debería ser cuidadoso, primero Aome no debería enterarse ya que empezaría a quejarse de cómo le iba a enseñar a usar a una niña- Bahh tonterías- Además Lin quería ser fuerte para no ser un estorbo para Sesshomaru o ellos mismo. ¡Todos ganaban! Ella obtenía fuerza y valentía y el VENGANZA!

-JAJAJA qué inteligente soy-Rió triunfante el semi-demonio ante tal revelación, solo imaginar la cara que pondría su molesto hermano le llenaba de satisfacción

\- ¿Señor Inuyasha está bien?- Pregunto la niña al ver que comenzaba a reír solo, ¿se sentiría mal?

\- Inuyasha, das miedo- Comento Shipoo al ver que chico de cabello plateados no paraba de reir como si se trajera algo entre manos, pero de pronto todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver que este se volteaba muy animado.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Lin mañana por la tarde comienzas tu entrenamiento y Shipoo tu también!- Sonrió ante la confusa expresión que los dos le daban y se agacho a su altura para susurrar algo por lo bajo, nadie debía escuchar- Pero no deben decir a nadie, sino no sería malo que nos interrumpieran-

Los niños al frente suyo sonrieron emocionados y asintieron cerrando el acuerdo, pero Inuyasha, en su alegría no tomo en cuenta que no muy lejos de ellos estaba el viejo Totosai haciéndose el disimulado continuando su labor, pero en realidad había escuchado lo que esos tres iban a ser. Suspiro agotado cuando una luz se prendió su cerebro le informo de una macabra idea.

Sería una lástima que alguien le informa a cierto demoño blanco de los planes de su hermanito.

¿No creen?

Pues así fue como comenzó, al otro día, Inuyasha comenzó a dictarle a ambos niños algunos consejos de pelea primero, marcial, dado que había situaciones en cualquier batalla que uno podía perder su arman y debía saber defenderse con los puños y poseer agilidad. Con la simple excusa de ver que el viejo hacia bien su trabajo se iba al poso de los huesos y comenzaban a sus entrenamientos.

Debía decir que se sorprendía de lo mucho que habían avanzado en esos simples cuatros días que llevaban. Tanto por Shipoo que de por si ya era demonio, sino por Lin, la niña humana sabía bastante bien como atacar y se defendía con bastante agilidad.- Supongo que los años que vivió sola la fueron forjando- Si él como todos sus amigos, sabían de la historia de la niña, entonces el tomo por punto de partida que no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

 _-"Además estuvo mucho tiempo viajando con Sesshomaru, eso debió endurecerla bastante_ "-

Hay de solo imaginar la cara de su maldito hermano cuando se enterase que perdió! Qué él no le enseñaría a la niña a usar la espada le daba gana de él mismo ir a buscarlo, esta era su venganza única y personal por los años que ese maldito le había menospreciado y burlado por su condición.

Bueno, pero siendo sincero a parte de todos sus planes, no toleraba cuando los humanos trataban mal a un niño/niña por el solo hecho de estar involucrado de alguna forma con un demonio. Además se había encariñado de la niña, no sabía porque, pero le hacía acordarse de su infancia. Y además, Lin se había convertido en la principal consentida además de Shippo y Kirara de Aoeme y Sango claro con sus hijas.

\- ¡Bien Shipoo y Lin no se queden ahí! ¡Continuemos!-

\- Cree que ellos sobreviran al entrenamiento viejo Totosai?- Las dudas albergaban la mente del monje Miroku, y no podía evitar contarlas al anciano que ahora estaba tratando el arco de Aome.

El anciano Totosai se detuvo un segundo para tomar algo del Sake que el monje le trajo para tomarse un descanso. Pues claro, el chico no era el único que tenía sus dudas, peor de cierta forma, el anciano que vivido tantos años sabía muy bien que la manera más efectiva de sobrevivir para un pequeño demonio era entrenarse.

\- Claro que si- Respondió con firmeza sorprendiendo al monje- No tienen de otra, Shipoo está creciendo y no tiene otra familia a excepción de ustedes que son humanos.-

\- Pues eso no puedo negárselo, tiene razón- Asintió levemente triste, ese grupete además de su gran maestro era realmente en los únicos que podía confiar ciegamente y aunque él no quisiera, eran humanos a excepción de Inuyasha claro, su tiempo era limitado.

\- Su deber es proteger a sus seres queridos, y Shipoo se puede ver a simple vista que no quiere decepcionar a ninguno de ustedes- Lo miro fijamente, el zorrito ya no se mostraba tan miedoso como antes- Pero principalmente no quiere decepcionarte ni a ti ni a Inuyasha-

\- ¿Qué?- Eso si sorprendió a Miroku- ¿A qué se refiere?

-Es simple- Contesto el anciano- Ustedes dijeron que a su padre lo mataron, por ende no tenía ninguna figura paterna por el cual guiarse. Entonces aunque no se dieran cuentan ustedes no son simplemente sus amigos, son su familia, y al ser un zorro como todo demonio canino necesita de un macho alfa, por ende, tanto tu como Inuyasha cumplen ese rol-

\- Entiendo- Las lágrimas drámaticas cubrían el rostro del monje, eso le había llegado al alma- Nosotros hacemos de figura paterna y ellas de materna. Qué hermosa familia tenemos-

El solo pensar el sufrimiento que debió pasar el pequeño zorro le partía el alma, Sí debía entrenar! Qué indescriptible horror! ¡Un momento, y Lin?

\- ¿Y Lin?- Eso si era misterioso, literalmente de la familia de la niña no quedaba nadie, y Sesshomaru la había dejado ya hace tres años en la aldea para que supiera también como era la vida de los humanos-

\- Bueno ahí cambian los roles, Kaede, Aome y Sango cumplen la figura materna que es la principal para su persona- Qué buen Sake, los humanos si tenían buen gusto para algunas cosas- Pero incluso su caso tiene diferencias, ella fue criada por dos demonios, entonces no me extraña que este acostumbrada como una cachorra Inu. Por eso le cuesta adaptarse a las aldeas humanas-

\- ¿Y por qué el entrenamiento intensivo de Inuyasha para con ella?-

El anciano bajo su pequeño vaso y los miro a ambos- Inuyasha la aprecia como a ustedes y a Shipoo y a pesar de quiere hacer enojar a su hermano- Aquel comentario hizo que una gota cayera por la frente de Miroku, todo empezaba a tener sentido- Tampoco quiere que la traten mal por estar relacionada a nosotros los demonios, él lo sufría por ende, quiere que Lin sepa defenderse en algún momento que le sea necesario-

Miroku sintió una brisa cálida en el ambiente. inuYasha no era de muchas palabras, pero al parecer se le hacía demostrar su cariño con acciones que con cumplido. _"Supongo que eso ya viene de familia"_ Pensó el monje mientras embozaba una pequeña sonrisa, el hermano de su amigo medio-demonio era muy parecido a él aunque ambos lo negasen.

\- ¿Y el cuerpo de Lin, lo soportara?- Eso era historia aparte era humana, y su amigo los estaba entrenando como si los dos fueran humanos.

\- Claro que sí, Lin fue revivida por colmillo de sagrado- El moje no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir, los poderes curativos de aquella espada, ¿tendrían otro poder además de curar a las personas?-

-Escucha con mucha atención- Dijo el anciano mirando hacia el cielo descubierto…

" _Cuando un alma ya sea humana o demonio es salvada por Colmillo Sagrado, la espada del Cielo, vuelve a nacer en su totalidad. Esto quiere decir no solo que todas sus heridas o enfermedades se curan sino que jamás las volverá a tener o no tendrá ninguna imperfección aquel cuerpo que haya sido tocado por esa espada. Por lo tanto, su vida se extiende, en un demonio no se nota tanto ya que tenemos la virtud de la longevidad, pero en un humano…._

 _Su esencia cambia…_

 _Y más en el caso de esa niña que fue revivida dos veces por armas provenientes de una misma sangre"_

\- Y eso significa que- Miroku no podía creer la información que su cerebro le enviaba y por alguna razón el viejo no negaba…

 _Exacto…_

 _Esa niña… tiene impregnado en su cuerpo el filo de un demonio…._

Vivirá muchos años, el tiempo se ha detenido en su cuerpo al igual que en Inuyasha o Sesshomaru…"

\- Eso significa que vivirá más y su cuerpo será más fuerte que el de una humana común- Sintió la aceptación del anciano a su lado.

\- ¿Entonces no envejecerá?-

\- Claro que no, al igual que ellos dos, y como yo- Suspiro soñadoramente al tirar sus tres cabellos para atrás de su espalda.

Una gotita cayo en miroku- ¿Y usted cuantos años tiene?

\- 8000, pero yo no nací con la eterna belleza que poseía el padre de Inuyasha-

\- Entonces significa que nació feo- De pronto sintió como un chichón se herguia por su cabello- Disculpe mi atrevimiento, me lo merecía-Volvió a tomar un sorbo de sake, y siguió charlando con el demonio de otros asunto triviales por el resto de la tarde.

Y esa misma noche, en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede todos se reunieron para tener una espléndida cena familiar con varias de las recetas que Aome conocía de su época algo distinto de vez en cuando no estaba mal, un ambiente cálido, familiar…. Comprensivo y sin gritos….

\- ¿Qué tu qué?- Grito Aome hasta las cabañas vecinas escucharon los gritos que la chica le pegaba tanto a Inuyasha como a Miroku- ¿Están locos o qué!?-

-¿Cómo diablos van a enseñarle a unos niños a usar espadas?!- Eso era el colmo de solo recordar cuando fue a buscar a Inuyasha con Sango y encontrar la mala imagen que Lin y Shipoo peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo con Inuyasha le enfermaba.-

\- Ni siquiera le preguntaste a la anciana Kaede que pensaba. Solo vengan Shipoo y Lin les voy a enseñar a usar una espada que pueda destruir todo a su paso-

\- Bah! Qué exagerada eres Aome- Inuyasha se cruzó os brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta- Están en una perfecta edad para comenzar a usar un arma-

\- Es cierto señorita Aome, deben saber defenderse el mundo es muy cruel- De pronto sintió la tirada de oreja de su ahora esposa y madre de tres hermosos niños Sango.

\- Usted no crea que estoy de acuerdo con esto su excelencia- Comenzó a estirarle el rostro a más no poder con la intención de defomarlo, pero en algo ella misma no podía contradecir, a esa misma edad su padre comenzó a entrenarla a ella como a Kohaku más tarde.

\- Pero Aome, me guste o no. Ellos tienen razón- Concordó Sango a su pesar- Deben saber protegerse ante un monstruo o lo que fuere, ya pueden comenzar a practicar y a nosotros nos serviría saber que no están desprotegidos ante cualquier amenaza.-

\- Pero…- Se quejó Aome preocupada al verlos comer, no parecían ni forzados a hacer aquello, más bien parecían felices por el simple hecho de tener la idea que mañana deberían ir a entrenar otra vez.

\- ¿Usted que piensa anciana Kaede?- La opinión de la anciana Kaede siempre era la más acertada, dada su sabiduría y a la vez la más meditada.

La anciana se sirvió un poco de sopa y cerró los ojos, sería lo mejor, también ella estaría más tranquila. Meditar las cosas siempre era mejor que actuar impulsiva mente, ambos eran muy interactivos y así que un poco no les vendría.- Por mi está bien-

Todos se sorprendieron e Inuyasha con Miroku festejaron. Tanto que molestaron que no les valio otra que desistir, pobre chicas, la próxima ganarían, pero fue entonces que la anciana corto el ambiente de festejos y alegría al mencionar una simple, pero obvia pregunta.

¿Quién le dirá a Sesshomaru?

Todos, todos tragaron duro. Pucha… eso era un golpe bajo, alguien debía avisarle, ¿se molestaría?, ¿los mataría, porque no?

-Inuyasha-Dijeron al unísono todos lavándose las manos, informarle ese pequeño detalle al demonio de cabellos dorados no era asunto que cualquiera pudiera hacer, entonces todo se restaba a que Inuyasha debía ser quien se lo dijera.

\- ¿Qué!?, ¡Y porque yo maldito!- Grito Indignado, no habían tardado ni dos minutos en decidir. ¡Y su opinión!?, ¡Acaso no valía de nada su opinión! Estaba indignada, Indignado!

\- Pues tu tuviste la idea Inuyasha- Comento Sango mientras comía. Baka, era algo obvio.

\- Y eres un demonio- Acoto por ahí Miroku mirando hacia el cielo, si se estaba safando de esa situación.

\- Y su hermano- Termino la discusión la anciana Kaede con una mirada de total seriedad hacia el chico, que solo se acostó molesto en el suelo de madera, maldito ellos y su lazo sanguíneo. Era injusto, peor ah! Ya verían, sería pan comido! Incluso esta pensaba que si lo agarraba en un día con buen humor Sesshomaru no diría nada más que un "Has lo que quieras"

\- Siiii, has lo que quieras- Rió el semi-demonio ante aquella inexistente posibilidad a lo sumo debería usar a Colmillo de Acero para defender su vida, del posible mínimo enojo o molestia que Sesshomaru podría, tal vez, llegar a tener. Síp, tenía todo bajo control.

Y bajo en ese pensamiento de que no habría ningún problema continuo entrenando por las tarde a los niños. Desde sus inicios como maestro en combate ya habían pasado dos semanas y ambos niños realmente aprendían rápido, con entusiasmo y el no podía estar más que satisfecho por su labor, incluso les había mostrado una representación real con un demonio que había atacado a las aldeas cercanas. Lo único que debió hacer fue llevarse un poco de equipaje y junto con Aome, Shipoo y Lin se fueron dos días a exterminar con tal amenaza y mientras Aome chismeaba con un par de chicas ellos seguían entrenando en el bosque, y fue allí donde encontraron al monstruo y lo acabaron.

Todo era perfecto, ya no podía esperar a que Sesshomaru viniera a visitar a Lin como mensualmente hacia y se llevara la sorpresa de su vida.- JAJAJAJAJAJA- Reía a más no poder, estaba tan ancioso!.

\- Aome, Inuyasha está hablando solo otra vez-Por alguna extraña razón el zorrito estaba comenzando a pensar que esa actitud de su amigo se le haría más común de lo que querría.

La chica no podía más que suspirar, no podía creer que tan infantil podía llegar a ser su amado. Sí, claro, a ella también le gustaría ver una expresión molesta de su cuñado, pero tampoco era para obsesionarse solo esperaba que todo eso no tuviera un mal puerto y sea una buena anécdota.

Y de esa forma el tiempo de los días siguió pasando, incluso para aquellos que no estaban en la aldea, pasaba y les recordaba que debían más bien, querían volver para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera tal cual lo habían dejado, sin sorpresas que pudieran cambiar su humor y Sesshomaru el poderoso demonio perro no era la excepción, quería que todo estuviera en orden a su regreso cercano a la aldea donde vivía su hermano.

\- Oh, Amo Sesshomaru es bueno debes en cuando parar en una de estar termas para demonios, ¿no cree?- Suspiro el vapor de esa agua cálida en la cual habían parado por el simple hecho de haber matado a un demonio insolente que se creyó mejor que su amo, y que por fortuna, había estado destruyendo un hotel demonio de tanta importancia como ese en el que ahora se alojaban por compensación.

El demonio de cabellos blanco frente suyo solo permanecía con los parpados cerrados. Por alguna extraña razón Sesshomaru había aceptado esa muestra de agradecimiento del demonio dueño del hotel y ahora estaban relajándose un poco. Pero la verdad del asunto es que no le gustaba que el olor de la sangre de demonios tan insignificantes como el que había matado por la tarde quedara impregnado en sus ropas o piel, además, por el hecho que pronto volvería a la aldea humana donde estaba Lin y no le gustaba que la primera impresión que la niña se llevara después de estar tiempo sin verlo fuera sangre tan corriente, prefería que oliera su olor natural.

\- Jaken, ¿no dijiste que ibas a ir al comedor principal a cenar?-Suspiro cansado de la charla insensata que a veces le daba su sirviente, debía admitir que le aburría que solo estuviera él, pero él la dejo allí.- Temporalmente- Sentenció por lo bajo al peinar su cabellera.

\- ¿Qué dijo amo?-De pronto sintió el peinador que tenía su amo estrellarse contra su cara y dejarlo casi ahogado- ¿Pero por qué amo?!-

\- Cállate Jaken-

El renacuajo opto por hundirse un poco más debajo de las aguas termales, su amo no estaba de buen humor por alguna extraña razón. Seguramente seguía molesto por no haber seguido sus instantes y haberse llevado a Lin con ellos, pero bueno ese momento todo era muy confuso, y ya habían pasado varias veces las que la niña había pasado peligro por haberlos acompañado.

\- "Pero desde que no está el Amo Sesshomaru volvió a ser más frio y distante"- En el fondo y a pesar de las infinitas peleas que había tenido con la niña, debía admitir que el también extraña su compañía y lo reconocía. Ahhhh, pero su amo era otra cosa, su orgullo lo dominaba y aunque sabía que la extrañaba él no se permitía saber a nadie que sentía, y por ende, todos debían hacerse los tontos y fingir que nadie sabía la causa de su mal humor, ahora más constante.

"Por suerte en un par de días iremos a visitar a Lin"- Sonrió por sus adentros, aquellos días en que la visitaban por alguna extraña razón eran más cálidos. Ella volvía acampar con ellos esos días de que la visitaban y todo volvía a ser como en los días que viajaba con ellos.

\- Jaken, estas llorando?- Alzo una ceja, últimamente su sirviente acercándose a esa fecha comenzaba a largar ríos de lágrimas de cocodrilo como los que largaba ahora. En otra situación lo mataría pero…

\- Discúlpeme Amo Sesshomaru, eso solo que- Intento retener su llanto, pero fue inútil- Waaaa Jaken no se merece que el amo se preocupe así por élllll-

El lord poso rostro en su mano y miro hacia otra dirección de lugar y solo dijo- Está bien, sé porque lloras-

Jaken por un leve instante observo una mirada jamás vista en su amo, estaba perdido. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie su amo no quiso dejar a la niña en el pueblo, pero también quería estar seguro de que no estaba obligándola a hacer algo que ella no quisiese, por eso mismo pensó que dejarla vivir una vida humana corriente y con el paso del tiempo y la llegada de la madurez ella podría tomar una decisión correcta a su parecer.

Seguir una vida humana normal o ser su compañera.

Pues como su fiel sirviente, se había tomado el atrevimiento de intentar conocer un poco más de su amo en todos sus años de servicio, y lo había descubierto, su amo estaba deprimido. Y para aclarar no era que fuera paranoico, pero lo veía más animado cuando pasaban tiempo con la niña en sus visitas a la aldea.

Su amo era un ser de pocas palabras en verdad, pero este Jaken sabía mejor que nadie lo que sentía su amo.

\- Por suerte, volveremos pronto- Susurro por lo bajo con la mirada de su amo sobre su cuerpo, upps, a su amo no le gustaba que lo pusieran en evidencia.

Pero incluso bajo ciertos tipos de circunstancias la vida puede traer muchas sorpresas si se quiere, y para Sesshomaru esa regla se aplicaría de igual firmeza que para los demás.

Un rayo de luz de formo frente al rostro del demonio sorprendiéndolo, pero claro el demonio no se iba a mostrar sorprendido por tal interrupción, pues ese destello consistía en ser una carta que decía….

" _Sesshomaru, lee esto. Totosai."_

\- ¿Una carta de Totosai?-Se preguntó Jaken con curiosidad, era muy raro recibir una carta del anciano herrero- ¿Qué dice amo?-

Lo único que vio a su amo romper el sobre y con sus garras leer interior de la carta. Qué podría ser tan malo como para que el viejo les escribiera. ¿Acaso el fin del mundo se iniciaría al terminar de leer su amo esa carta?

Jaken sudo frio, y salió de un grito del agua termal que de ser tibia en un segundo comenzó a quemarlo, y pues él no entendía porque ya que esas aguas eran famosas por la buena fama que se habían echado. Pero para infarto de su alma, el "buen" humor de su amo se había ido al diablo.

-¿A-Amo b-bonito?-No entendía, de qué se perdió. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que su amo estaba ahuyentado a todos los clientes demonios a su alrededor que corrían por su vida. Estaba furioso, se estaba convirtiendo en su forma original, sus ojos ahora eran rojos! ¿Qué noticia pudo haber puesto a su amo en tal estado de alteración!?

¿Qué estúpido había osado en ofender a su amo?, ¿Acaso esa persona quería morir tan rápido?, ¿No respetaba su vida!?. Pero todo se tornó claro cuando escucho a su amo pronunciar un nombre con tal enfado que nunca había podido presenciar.

 _Inuyasha…_

 **Continuara….**

Bueno, en verdad espero que les guste este inicio de fic, que también publicare en Facebook señores. Intentare que todos los personajes se complementen y tengan sus propios pensamientos y momentos dentro del fic. Obviamente si bien esto es un comienzo, la trama se acentuara más a partir del próximo episodio. Con respecto si va a ser largo o corto el fic, no va a ser muy largo, obviamente que no es un One-Shot, pero eso se irá viendo.

Pues bueno, espero con ansias sus opiniones con respecto al primer episodio por ahora claro jejeje. Bueno en fin, espero actualizar pronto, y que les guste el fic.

Si tienen dudas escríbanmelas en los comentarios y se las responderé a medida que publique los episodios, o incluso si tienen ideas o algo todo es bienvenido. Pues bueno, les deseo feliz año nuevo, y nos vemos la próxima!


	2. Mi Anhelo

Inuyasha es una obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Todos los derechos por ende le pertenecen. Esto es solo un fanfic sin fines de lucro.

¡Vaya actualizé más pronto de lo que esperaba, pero bueno es que no podía parar de imaginarme como iba a continuar esta historia que se me ocurrió en un sueño, y que sí pienso terminar!

¡Buenos sin más empecemos!

 **Capítulo: 2**

 **Mi anhelo**

Como podía explicar esa sensación que estaba experimentando en ese mismo instante, sentía paz. El volar cruzando el cielo azul con su amo era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer al pequeño demonio rana, fiel acompañante de Sesshomaru, Jaken. Debía ser sincero, era algo increíble ver el amanecer entre los arboles, intentando no morir por soltar la estola de su amo también era algo interesante, todo era muy agradable. Su amo, siempre era silencioso, calmado y muy calculador, una persona que no se dejaba llevar por vagos pensamientos, él tenía todo siempre planeado y en orden.

¿Cómo alguien no podría disfrutar un viaje así?. Junto a una persona segura de sus actos, era imposible que algo saliera fuera del plan. Un viaje de esas características, calmado, era algo maravilloso para cualquiera.

Pero, justamente ese no era el caso con Sesshomaru, ahora.

"El amo Bonito no ha dicho nada desde que salimos de las termas"- Pensó el pequeño demonio intentando descifrar que podría estar pasando por la mente de su amo- "Hay, pero es que ese Inuyasha es todo tonto"- Se dijo con molestia al recordar su propia expresión cuando leyo la carta enviada por Totosai.

-"El amo Sesshomaru la deja para que este a salvo y este idiota le enseña a usar armas"- Negó rendido y suspiro, ahora debería aguantar el mal humor de su amo hasta llegar a la aldea de kaede.

Por otro lado, el demonio en cuestión, estaba teniendo una propia guerra consigo mismo. ¿Había sido correcta la decisión de dejarla?, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que su tonto hermano le enseñara?, ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto consigo mismo?

¿Acaso esa niña humana lo había ablandado tanto?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué dejo que eso pasara?

Ella iba a morir, ahora no tan pronto como antes, pero lo haría en algún momento.

"Neh, Señor Sesshomaru...

Algún día cuando yo muera, ¿podría prometerme que no se olvidara de mí?"

Negó rotundamente ante esa idea moviendo su cabeza. Debía alejar todos esos pensamientos tontos que su mente no estaba acostumbrada a tener. No estaba acostumbrado a preocuparse por los demás, pero no es como si le molestara dado que ahora podía entender un poco las palabras de su padre.

"Lin estoy cerca" Pensó con más claridad y tranquilidad hasta que el rostro de cierto idiota se le cruzo por la mente...

Inuyasha

Luego de su regreso del viaje por la mañana, Inuyasha decidió que era un buen momento para descansar por lo que el y Shippo se fueron a la aldea y dejaron a las chicas solas mientras ellas buscaban algunas frutas.

Era un maravilloso días, azul y soleado y más por el hecho que resolvieron bien el urgente pedido que les habían dado, un merecido buen descanso les vendría bien. Pues ese fue el pensamiento inicial de Aome antes de apoyarse sobre el pozo de los huesos y mirar hacia abajo.

No se arrepentía de nada ya que ella amaba a Inuyasha, y dado todo lo que tuvieron que esperar y pasar no iba a decir en ese mismo momento cuando su sueño se hizo realidad, lo devuelvo. Claro que no, eso estaba claro, pero...

"¿Qué estarán haciendo?"

Sí, podía ser muy feliz con el hombre que amaba, pero también amaba a su familia. Los extrañaba demasiado, quería estar presente, quería que fuera como antes.

¿Estás triste Aome?- Escuchó frente suyo, era Lin, la niña ya había vuelto y vio su expresión. Quiso negar con las manos, pero ante la mirada de la niña, suspiro y asintió quedadamente.

\- No pienses que no quiero estar aquí Lin, por favor- En el fondo se sentía un poco culpable por aquellos pensamientos, pero no podía hacerse la tonta y fingir que no estaban allí.

Lin se apoyo en su hombro y miro hacia dentro del pozo como lo hacia Aome- Nadie duda de ti Aome-... Sonrió apacible, ella mejor que nadie entendía a lo que se refería, ella también a veces por distintas circunstancias quería estar otra vez con su familia, pero ese caso, sí era imposible.

\- Tu has dejado mucho por el señor Inuyasha. No te sientas mal por extrañar a los que amas- Acaricio el brazo de Aome quien asintió con una leve sonrisa, era verdad no estaba estar triste por algo que realmente valía la pena.

-Solo desearía que fuera como antes, tener lo mejor de ambos mundos- Susurro con esperanza, ¿Aquel había sido un deseo? . No lo sabía, solo lo sintió y lo dijo total, ¿un milagro puede suceder veces?

Sintió correr un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas. Cuanta angustia interior, la felicidad tenía sus costos.

"Que sea como antes..."

Lin se encargo de limpiar las lágrimas de Aome, lo hacia porque quería y porque se lo debía, ellas junto a Sango y la anciana Kaede fueron quienes la animaban en los días que el señor Sesshomaru se iba de sus visitas diarias.

Y bajo ese pensamiento, ya un poco más animada Aome se dirigió a la aldea junto a Lin, quien ya satisfecha por animar a su amiga la acompañó con una gran sonrisa. Pero algo ocurrió, la niña recordó que inicial mente había ido a buscar un par de flores para llevarlas a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Sin más se dio vuelta al lado apuesto y solo dijo - ¡Después voy a casa Aome!

La chica intentó detenerla, pero fue inútil. Sonrió levemente, Lin si que era buena consejera, ella la entendía perfectamente. Seguramente ella estaba esperando que Sesshomaru y Jaken vinieran a visitarla, ante aquella idea una luz en su cabeza se prendió y sus ojos se convirtieron en estrellas.

Flores alrededor imaginó ver.

\- Sería hermoso- Y ante aquel susurro que dejo escapar, se tapo la boca impresionada y a la vez emocionada rogando que nadie la escuchara y menos Inuyasha porque sino debería explicarle que le pasaba por su comportamiento, y el muy tonto se pondría en papel de obstinado y diría algo como...

"Es imposible, no seas tonta. Aome eso jamás va a pasar"

Pero bueno el no era el más indicado para decir eso, y quien sabía, tal vez este nuevo cuento creado en su mente se hacía realidad, y para ya sabemos quién nada es imposible y...

Junto sus manos como si estuviera presenciando una de los mejores cuentos de princesas en primera fila y dejó que su imaginación vuele. En el fondo ella era muy romántica, sí sabía que Lin aun era una niña, pero en unos cinco años ya no lo sería. Uff su imaginación volaba como aquella vez que soñó despierta a Miroku y Sango casándose.

-Hay por dios, ¿cómo puedo estar pensando estas cosas?- Pensó con un leve sonrojo, pero sería grandioso. ¡Lin sería muy feliz, y su cuñado también, en futuro y los dossssssssssssssssssssss.

¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Gritó de emoción! Sería perfecto y hermoso y un verdadero cuento de hadasssss.

\- ¡Hay síii qué bonito!, ¡qué bonito!, ¡qué bonito!- Revoleo varias veces su cabeza por tal emoción, ¡En un futuro! - Y ante este pensamiento salió corriendo para contarle a Sango sus ocurrencias, esperaba que la chica pensara lo mismo que ella.

Mientras Aome volvía a la aldea para contarle sus delirios a Sango, dentro del bosque sintió una presencia extraña, maligna. Por instinto se volteo a ver por donde se había ido esa energía, tal vez solo había sido imaginación y no más, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Segura decidió ir a ver cuando una vos detrás suyo la detuvo.

\- ¡Aome, no vayas sola!-Ese ere Inuyasha, se detuvo en seco, Detrás del demonio venían Sango, Miroku y Sango sobre Kirara. Era extraño Sango venía con su traje de exterminadora, entonces era algo serio.

\- Es que.. sentí algo raro y para aquella dirección se fue Lin- Miro hacia el bosque, rogaba que no fuera algo muy serio, pero ante la expresión de sus amigos al escuchar sus palabras, se dio cuenta que deberían actuar rápido.

\- Maldición, sube a mi espalda- Inuyasha se arrodillo para que la chica se subirá a su espalda, luego Sango le dio su arco y flecha a lo que Aome asintió agradecida y después fue avisada junto al resto por Shipoo que él se adelantaría para encontrar a Lin y avisarle que debían salir rápido de allí.

\- ¡Ten cuidado Shipoo, por favor!-Le pidió la chica, lo que menos quería es que salieran heridas- ¡Sé muy silencioso!

Y ante aquel asentimiento el zorrito fue en busca de su amiga mediante su olfato, por suerte la niña no estaba muy lejos, " _Silencioso y sácala de ahí"_ , Pensó para sí mismo, no podía dejar que nada le sucediera, además Miroku e Inuyasha siempre le habían dicho que por ser hombre era su deber proteger a las mujeres.

\- _Además, si algo le pasa a Lin qué le voy a decir a Sesshomaru-_ Ante aquel pensamiento se le helo la sangre, lo mataría- Fue entonces que su imaginación le empezó a darle malas pasadas…

¡Bienvenidos a sección especial de Shipoo y su imaginación"

Allí estaba el un pequeño zorrito, intentando pelear por su vida y del otro lado sobre una montaña gigante cubierta por una montaña de rayos estaba, él, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha sería posible que tuviera algo de compasión?-

\- _Y dime, ¿no estabas tú a su lado?_ \- Pregunto el demonio de blanco cabellos mientras acariciaba los mismo, - _Pensé que la protegerían_ -

Y del otro lado estaba el sudando mares de sudor, horrorizada. ¡Había sido un accidente!- _No me mire así señor, lo hicimos solo es que ella no se queda quieta_ \- Sentía las lágrimas correr por sus ahora coloradas mejillas- _¡Hicimos hasta lo imposible por protegerla!_

El demonio frente a él lo único que hizo fue levantar una ceja, qué irrespetuoso! Sintió como una vena se le hinchaba en la cien por tal atrevimiento- _Parece que cuando las cosas quieres que se hagan bien debes hacerlo tú mismo-_

 _\- Fue muy sencillo lo que les pedí-_ Habló Sesshomaru con una voz como si él fuera la victima mientras se levantaba de la montaña en la que se encontraba y lo miro con desprecio, incluso los rayos se identificaron tras su espalda oscureciendo el ambiente- _Ahora tiene un raspón en la rodilla-_

 _-¡Pero es sanita se le va a curar!-_ Grito el zorrito en un arrebato de perdida de cordura, era muy joven para morir, quería ver a sus padres, pero no tan pronto.

\- _Cállate-_ Escuchó con dureza, Sesshomaru movía sus garras con veneno.

¡No, no su vida no podía terminar así!, ¡Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y vivir!- _¡Por favor, no, tengo muchas comidas que comer, lugar por vivir, experiencias por tener, y amores por conocer!-_ Se arrodilló sin más y suplico por su vida.

\- _Hubieras pensado y hecho mejor tu trabajo-_ De pronto el demonio abrió sus ojos mostrándolos totalmente rubís, era su fin, el cabello plateado se desparramo sobre los hombros del demonio blanco que estaba sufriendo su ya conocida transformación, adiós a la vida del zorrito Shipoo-

 _\- Me encargare de que veas a tus padres enano-_ Fue entonces que sus grandes colmillos y hicieron acto de presencia horrizandolo..

 _¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-_ Grito el zorrito cuando despertó de su lamentable y triste trance. Como si hubiera sentido que alguien lo empujaba voló a la velocidad de la luz a encontrar a la niña ya que sabía que así su vida se extendería un poco más _-¡Quiero vivir mamiiiiii!_

Mientras tanto en unos de esos bellos campos todos floreados se encontraba Lin, buscando y recolectando en una canasta y llevar medicinales que la anciana kaede le había pedido con anterioridad y que no pudo hacer dado que se había entretenido con Aome, y bueno, debía cumplir con su pedido.

\- ¡Está les encantara a la anciana Kaede!- Sonrió animada mientras tarareaba una de las canciones que le habían enseñado en el pueblo, claro las personas que eran amables con ella, después haría unas coronas para Sango y Aome.

Pero algo en el ambiente llamó su atención, parecía como si el viento hubiera cambiado de dirección y estuviera más frío, en un principio no hizo mucho caso porque podían ser simplemente cambios climáticos y no más, pero…

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Se cuestionó al ver algunos de los animales del bosque correr entre los arboles como si estuvieran escapando de algo.- Creo que algo anda mal- Empezó a estirar su ropa y sacudirla sería mejor salir de ahí, rápido.

Tomó las últimas hiervas pedidas por Kaede y se levantó al suelo, encima ella estaba en el medio de campo y tenía trayecto medio largo hasta llegar a los árboles, donde suponía que si pasara algo estaría mucho más seguro que ahí a la intemperie.

\- ¡Lin,Lin, hay que irnos de aquí!- Era Shipoo, su amiguito venía convertido en una pelota rozada flotando en el cielo, el cual le sorprendió de sobre manera que estuviera tan oscuro y tormentoso.

-Shipoo, ¿qué está pasando?-Grito asustada mientras ayudaba al zorrito a bajar del aire, el cual había aumentado la velocidad en gran medida envolviendo el lugar.

Una vez en el suelo casi fueron arrastrados por las rabajas en el suelo, pero un agil movimiento Shipoo clavó en el suelo una estaca para que no fueran arrastrados diciéndole a la niña que también se sostuviera de la estaca- ¡Es un monstruo que come niños Lin!- Esto la sorprendió a gran medida, entonces ellos eran…

\- ¡Ya se llevó un par de niños de la aldea, pero Inuyasha lo detuvo- No iban a resistir más las rafajas y encima debían aguantar a que los demás llegaran al lugar- ¡Se escapó y no sabemos dónde está, hay que irnos ya o somos su cena!, ¡Los demás están viniendo, no te preocupes, esto no es…!

Algo notó Lin que congeló el hablar de Shipoo y miro hacia el frente y pudo divisar entre las luces de los rayos un cuerpo largo, como si fuera una gran serpiente sobre el gran campo de flores. Buscaron con la mirada la dirección en donde podría estar la bestia.

\- Sino está ni abajo o a lados… entonces- Ambos miraron hacia el cielo, y exactamente sobre ellos había un gran conjunto de nubes negras que en el centro había un par de ojos enormes mirándolos desde el cielo…

\- Vamos a morir- Susurro Shipoo en shock. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y los otros estaban muy cerca del lugar, tanto que ya podían ver la gran bestia sobre el cielo.

\- ¡Maldición no vamos a llegar!-Grito enfurecido Inuyasha, intentando sacar de su mente aquellos pensamientos, no era momento para temer ni lamentarse aun- ¡Vamos a llegar!

Todos asintieron y apresuraron más el paso si es que eso era posible, cuando en un momento a Inuyasha le pareció ver algo que corría en las misma dirección que ellos, una estola y cabellos blancos como los suyos seguido a poca distancia por un dragón. Ante eso abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, díganle que sus ojos le engañaban. _¡Justo tenías que venir!_

Con la vista fijada en el cielo Shipoo y Lin rogaron para que solo fuera rápido y ya. Lo último que pudieron alcanzar a ver sus ojos antes que se abrazaron por el temor fue el monstruo descender de los cielos para acabar con ellos

¡ _Por favor!-_

Gritó en su mente Lin quien estaba abrazando a Shipoo antes de cerrar los ojos y luego escuchar un gran estruendo y lamento sobre los cuerpos de ambos. Al abrir los ojos el zorrito solo pudo susurrar _\- Imposible-_ ante lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

El monstruo que estaba por matarlos en ese mismo instante estaba siendo desintegrado por la magia de una espada que estaba protegiéndolos a ambos frente de donde estaban ellos.

\- Colmillo Sagrado- Susurro la niña con una inexplicable sonrisa por la vista que estaba obteniendo. La espada estaba haciendo de un escudo frente a los dos y con vida propia desintegro el cuerpo de la bestia mandándolo al inframundo.

Pedazos pequeños del monstruos caían quemándose alrededor de donde ellos estaban. Incluso el ambiente se había purificado con gran rapidez sorprendiéndolos de verdad, sin dejarlos con palabras al igual que había pasado con los espectadores que habían llegado justo a tiempo para presenciar todo aquello.

La niña se soltó de pronto del zorrito para atrapar a Colmillo Sagrado que estaba cayendo del cielo. La espada se detuvo frente al rostro de la niña y ella la sostuvo, sintió que sus rodillas al suelo y cayó de rodillas abrazando la espada con sus brazos.

\- Colmillo Sagrado- Suspiro dejando ir un gran peso del aire seguida por Shipoo que se apoyó a su costado- Gracias…

 _Te quiero mucho…_

\- ¡Si, gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Te amo Colmillo Sagrado!- Ante la alegría y por las ganas que tenía de agradecerle a la espada intento tocar la espada sagrada la cual lo recibió con una hermosa descarga eléctrica que a Lin no le afectó por ser humana.

\- E-El amor d-duele- Sonrió mientras movía su patita por los pequeños reflejos de descarga eléctrica que tenía su cuerpo.

Lin intentó no burlarse, Shipoo siempre era muy exagerado, seguramente se había olvidado que por ser un demonio puro no podía tocarla además claro, del elegido de la espada. Eso le recordaba qué….

¡Ahhhhhhh! Gritaron ambos, entonces eso significaba que Sesshomaru estaba cerca de por ahí. Además la espada palpitaba y se movía.

Cuando se levantaron de su lugar vieron que detrás de ellos estaban Inuyasha y los demás, no solo congelados sino que sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, y sí, las dos espadas colmillos se movían seguro por su encuentro.

\- Supongo que están bien jejeje- Rió el monje Miroku, eso había sido increíble, el sólo ver como Colmillo Sagrado se cruzaba frente a ellos para protegerlos habían sido algo mágico, qué poder. Eso había sido algo nuevo en la espada, se movió sola y salió de Sesshomaru sin más para protegerlos.

\- Para protegerla- Concluyó Inuyasha sorprendiendo a los demás. Eso significaba que Sesshomaru sí tenía alguien a quien proteger y la espada que él tenía lo sabía, por ende actuaba a su propio criterio y decisión _\- Ahí está-_

 _¡Gracias a Dios que no pasó nada!_ Lloraban en su mente todos, eso sí en sus mentes, no lo iban a demostrar. Y al parecer, todos los miraron con atención, Sesshomaru tenía una mirada sorprendida, claro no como la de Jaken que tenía la boca por el suelo.

\- ¡A-Amo bonito, vio eso!?- El pequeño demonio no caía de la impresión él montado sobre pudo ver el preciso momento en que la espada se desvaino sola en el bosque mostrando una dirección, eso jamás había pasado!

\- Claro que sí Jaken, no estoy ciego- Siempre tan expresivo su amo, pero no parecía molesto ni nada, más estaba como aliviado. Sonrío por sus adentros, gracias Colmillo Sagrado!

El demonio comenzó a cruzar el campo se flores hacia donde estaban los niños, que en el medio de sus risas por sus casi cercanas experiencias junto a la muerte no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¡Pude ver pasar mi vida en un segundo!- El zorrito rodaba en el suelo por su gran felicidad, ¡Qué hermoso era está vivo!, aquello causo gracia en Lin quien se dedicó a abrazar a la espada que tenía entre sus brazos. Shipoo sí que era una persona muy expresiva, pero, ¿por qué tenía su cara azul otra vez?

\- ¡Estoy viendo pasar mi vida otra vez!- Lloro al notar la presencia de Sesshomaru detrás de ellos y salir disparada de ahí, dejando a una Lin confundida mirando como su amiguito se escondía detrás de Miroku y le señalaba con el dedo junto a los demás que mirara detrás de ella.

Al darse cuenta de aquello se volteo y se encontró con los pies de su amo, _Oh, oh…-_ Levanto su mirada y se encontró con la de Sesshomaru mirándola desde arriba. ¡Pero su amo estaba ahí! ¡Una enorme alegría la inundo y sonrió con gran dulzura!

\- ¡Señor Sesshomaru!-Le regalo una sonrisa, aflojando la mirada seria de su amo, de pronto sintió como este estiraba su mano, a lo que todos esperaron lo peor, pero simplemente le proporciono unas caricias al cabello de la niña, la cual sonrió con mucha felicidad.

\- Lin, ¿has sido una buena niña?- Esta asintió contenta, por lo que él que él supo que ella siempre le decía la verdad, el problema era su hermanito.

\- Tenga Colmillo Sagrado señor Sesshomaru- Ella tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo, peor bueno sabía que su amo no era de lo más expresivo, pero ella mejor que nadie lo entendía. Sesshomaru dejó escapar una leve sonrisa que dejo que solamente a ella, que le dio a entender que no estaba molesto ni nada, solo aliviado porque ella estaba bien.

Tomó la espada y la guardo, no falto tiempo para que su fiel sirviente llegara detrás suyo y empezara a reprender a la niña- ¡Niña tonta, mira lo que hiciste Lin! ¡Sabes bien que el Amo Bonito está muy ocupado y que no podemos molestarlo! ¡No tienes idea como preocupaste al Amo y…!

Por alguna desconocida razón todos vieron como Jaken aprendía a volar por el campo de flores. Una gotita de resignación apareció en la frente de todo, tantas palabras reflejadas en una patada. Bueno, había que enfrentar una situación por parte de Inuyasha.

Respiro ondo y se acercó a su hermano- Sesshomaru…

El demonio levanto la mirada enviándole directamente rayos por los ojos, algo le decía que este ya sabía lo que planeaba y que por eso lo miraba con más odio de lo normal. Movió sus orejitas embozando una media sonrisa- _¿Qué haces aquí?-_

 _-_ Inuyasha el único que puede hacer preguntas aquí soy yo- Ante aquello sus amigos dieron cien pasos para atrás dejándolo totalmente solo frente su hermano mayor, _qué bueno es tener amigos así-_ Pensó detenidamente antes de gritarles- ¡Quién los necesita malditos cobardes!-

Sin más y solo se volteo hacia su hermano, quien le esperaba que hablara, solo con la mirada sabía que ese maldito quería una explicación _, ¡Maldito solo faltaba un poco y tuviste que venir ahhhh!-_ Realmente no tengo nada que decirte…-

Fue entonces que Sesshomaru opto por preguntarle directamente frente suyo que es lo que el ya sabía, pero quería ellos se lo dijeran en frente. Lin dudo un poco miro hacia Inuyasha el cual le negaba con la mirada que no dijera nada- _Señor Inuyasha…_

Por otro lado tenía en frente a su amo, el cual quería una respuesta clara- Bueno sucede que…

Sesshomaru la atendía con atención cuando se vio interrumpido por la risa tonta de su hermano- ¡Ja ella no va a decir nada porque no se oculta nada Sesshomaru, es mejor que desista ella no va a decirte nada de lo que tú-

 _\- El señor Inuyasha me está entrenando junto a Shipoo para ser más fuerte y saber cómo defenderme-_ Confirmo rápidamente al demonio de cabellos blancos.

Como si hubiera sentido caer un rayo detrás de su espalda sintió que todo se caía y se derrumbaba sin piedad- ¡Pequeña traidora!- Gritó indignado a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa, era su amo y guardián no le iba a mentir.

Y justo cuando Sesshomaru estaba por decirle las mil y unas a su hermano en un fan de contenerse y no querer terminar matándolo, una nube cual algodón se posó en una dirección cercana a ellos, era el viejo Totosai sobre su vaca voladora.

\- Oh, pero si ya llegaste Sesshomaru, veo que recibiste pronto mi carta- Aquello hizo que Inuyasha moviera sus orejitas, ¿Es decir, que por ese viejo chismoso Sesshomaru había adelantado su regreso?

\- ¡Anciano traidor fuiste tú quien lo llamo, verdad!?- Huy maldito anciando, si no fuera porque estaba en el cielo y por ser el único capaz de afilar los colmillos lo mataría con sus garras de acero- ¡Baja ahora! ¡Exijo una explicación, qué demonios le escribiste!-

El anciano rasco su cabeza y luego su oído tirándole desde el cielo una carta- Si quieres saber lo que le dije lee eso, es la más pura verdad-

Inuyasha atrapo con la mano la carta que caía desde las alturas y literalmente la pego a sus ojos para leer con suma atención, y sin poder desperdiciar la oportunidad que se les presentaba sus amigos se acercaron disimuladamente para leer con él.

" _Sesshomaru, hijo debo informarte, a mi pesar de algo…_

 _Es una lástima pero debo decirte que tu hermano menor Inuyasha está_

 _mal influenciando a la pequeña Lin. Primero que nada le está enseñando_

 _que deje de usar los finos kimonos tuyos por los que usa el, también le ha_

 _dicho que eres el mostruo con el cual los padres asuntan a los niños, además_

 _le ha dicho que eres la representación de lo opuesto a un corazón y que por cierto,_

 _toda palabra que empiece con "S" es sinónimo de maldad, rencor, envidia y fealdad._

 _También debo comentarte que le ha comenzado a enseñar el uso de la espada_

 _sin tu autorización, entre otras armas como: Arco y flecha, navajas, hachas y entre_

 _otras. Incluso me ha pedido que le cree una espada para cuando Lin crezca lo reconozca_

 _como su único maestro y protector. Él dijo cosas que ni siquiera puedo mencionar como:_

" _Sesshomaru la abandono, ahora yo seré su protector y será mi hermanita. Me encargaré_

 _de que ni siquiera recuerde que es la "S"._

 _\- Como veras, el chico está fuera de control, ven y rescata a Lin de este agujero directo al vacío_

 _Frio y oscuro._

 _¡Lin te necesita!_

 _Pd: Jamás te escribí, pues tal vez no lo recuerde._

Luego de terminar de leer esa maldita carta, Inuyasha arrugó la carta y saco a colmillo de acero- ¡Maldito anciano, yo no dije nada de esto!-

-¡Pero de seguro que lo pensaste Inuyasha, el primer paso es la aceptación- Grito el viejo desde las alturas.

\- Tiene razón- Concordó Miroku mientras hacia una poso como si estuviera orando por aquellas sabias palabras del viejo.

\- ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión Miroku, gracias! – Debía arreglar esa situación lo más pronto posible, ese maldito viejo decrepito lo había estado difamando, con razón Sesshomaru había vuelto tan rápido.

Desde el cielo el viejo noto ciertos cambios en Colmillo Sagrado, cosa que para Sesshomaru no paso de sapercibido- ¡Todas las dudas que tienes Sesshomaru las resolveré en el poso de huesos, ¡Sigueme!- Sin más el anciano dio vuelta su vaca y fue a la dirección opuesta.

Sesshomaru comenzó a seguirlo y Lin fue por detrás- ¿Y el señor Jaken?- Pregunto la niña mirando por detrás y solo vio a los demás siguiéndolo, y aun muy enojado Inuyasha haciendo puchero, igual que un perro pensó causándole gracia.

\- Debe estar durmiendo la siesta Lin- Sonrió levemente el demonio de cabellos plateados seguido por la sonriente niña. Debía admitir que le levantaba mucho el ánimo hacer volar a Jaken por el aire.

Pero no todo era color rosa, el pobre Inuyasha estaba muy enojado _\- Maldito anciano, ya me las pagaras-_ O si, él tendría su venganza sobre ese viejo, tarde o temprano cuando el viejo durmiera empezaría a actuar.

Y con aquellos pensamientos siguió a los otros hasta el poso de los huesos, donde algunos como Sango, Aome y Miroku tomaban un pigni, Jaken aparecía desde los arbustos medio mariado aún y finalmente Shipoo, Kirara y Lin jugaban a pasarse una pelota que Aome una vez había traíado de su época.

Inuyasha escuchaba desde un árbol las explicaciones que el anciano le daba a Sesshomaru sobre lo que había sucedido, aunque se hacia el dormido, esas orejitas suyas escuchaban todo a su alrededor, incluso si estaba a dos árboles de distancia-

" _Interesante"_ Pensó al escuchar ciertas palabras de Totosai, pero su escuchada fue interrumpida cuando la pelota le dio en el rostro haciendo que por la fuerza cayera del árbol y diera con el suelo- ¡Shipoo maldito ten más cuidado!- Gritó tomando la pelota con sus manos, -¡Ten tu maldita pelota!- Le grito antes de tirarle a su dirección el valón, cosa que todos pudieron ver.

Shipoo comenzó a correr para que la pelota no le diera en su cuerpito y fue donde estaba Kirara y Lin. Kirara dormía en el césped y Lin estaba sentada en poso haciendo unas coronas de flores para Aome y Sangre, y claro, Jaken.

Pero en el medio de su corrida, tropezó con una raíz del gran árbol, aquello lo hizo perder el peligro y comenzara a rodar con la pelota como si fuera una. Luego de un par de rebotes despertó de golpe a Kirara por el gran susto que se pegó, y que por instinto animal saltó hacia atrás.

Pero para sorpresa y desgracia de todos no pudieron hacer nada. Lin quien había estado sentada sobre el pozo fue empujada por Kirara sin intención alguna sobre el poso, por ende todos vieron aquello y cuando Sesshomaru se dio cuenta lo único que pudo ver fue como las flores que Lin había estado usando para sus coronas eran dispersadas en el aire, al igual que una gran cámara lenta, observo como la niña caía dentro del pozo y gritaba

 _¡Kyaaaaaaaa!_

 _¡Señor Sesshomaruuuuuuuuuu!_

Jaken al presenciar aquello volvió a desmayarse a tal punto que no pudo sentir como todos pasaban sobre su cuerpo para acercarse al pozo.

Sesshomaru fue el primero que llego ahí junto Aome e Inuyasha y gritó su nombre-

 _¡Lin! ¡Lin! ¡Lin!_

Pero nada no había respuesta, entonces para que todos pudieran ver mejor Shipoo lanzo uno de sus fuegos mágicos y así alumbrar el lugar, pero no había nada allí. Lin no estaba en ese pozo, por lo menos.

Fue entonces que la mente de Aome comenzó a trabajar. ¿Esto ya había pasado antes no? Cuando regresó pidió ver a Inuyasha otra vez y se le cumplió- _¡Entonces, esta mañana, el deseo que pedí!-_

\- Lin ya no está en esta era- Comentó la chica captando la atención de todos-

\- Aome eso significa que está en tu época- Comento Sango con un deje de positividad, al menos estaría en un lugar conocido.

\- Seguramente, no puedo equivocarme- No había de otras, el poso conectaba a su casa. Lo bueno es que seguramente Lin se encontraría con algún familiar suyo y estaría a salvo.

Pero el verdadero problema ahí era el estado de Sesshomaru, no parecía para nada el mismo y que simplemente mirar a Inuyasha y la tensión del momento pareciese que gritara con la mirada ¡ _Hay que traerla ya!..._

Aome miro a Sesshomaru por un instante, el demonio no estaba para nada calmada.

" _Increíble, mi cuñado está preocupado por Lin"-_ Eso de alguna forma la hizo sentirse alegre por Sesshomaru, en verdad le agradecía que no hubiera matado a su amado Inuyasha y eso que tuvo muchas oportunidades- _Supongo que heredaron ese corazón de su padre-_

\- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para traerla de regreso?- Pregunto el demonio, directamente pidiendo una respuesta, sencilla y clara.

Aome dirigió su mirada a Inuyasha y este asintió de acuerdo con ella, no había de otra y esto la emocionaba podría ver a su familia otra vez…

 _\- Hay que cruzar a mi época"-_

 **Continuara…**

¡Vaya actualicé mucho más rápido de lo que creí, pues la verdad me gusta mucho como va yendo este fic, que espero claro, que a ustedes también les vaya gustando mucho!

Una cosa que me sorprendió fueron los comentarios tan positivos, y que en verdad no tienden a ser muchos, normalmente en los inicios de un fic, de verdad les agradezo todos los comentarios que he tenido.

¡Gracias por su apoyo de verdad y en enserio, quiero seguir con este fin!

¡Compartanlo con sus amigos sip:)!

Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a :

luz de luna,

Stephani,

yazmin,

yirian,

rin-otaku

y 

FireStormGirl

Estos son comentarios muy bonitos y se los agradezco de verdad. ¡Espero que les guste este nuevo episodio, y que me digan que les parecio claro!

¡Gracias por todo, y nos vemos la próxima en el próximo capitulo=)


	3. Hogar

Inuyasha es una obra de Rumiko Takashi. Todos los derechos por ende le pertenecen, esto es sólo un fanfic sin fines de lucro.

¡Empecemos!

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Hogar**

Okey, a veces hay que tener en cuenta el dicho de "ojo con lo que deseas", pero es que bueno, ninguna persona va por la vida pensando que cada deseo que piensa se le va cumplir al día siguiente. Pues si bien es cierto aquello, también si tu deseo ya se cumplió de una forma así con

anterioridad uno al menos debería tener ciertas posibilidades presentes…

Posibilidades que ciertamente Aome no tomo en cuento como debió haber hecho, y ahora, cómo iba explicar el hecho que, la pequeña Lin, la protegida y querida de su cuñado, el cual no se caracterizaba por su templanza cayo al poso que la dirigía a su época!

 _\- Qué hago, piensa_ \- Su cabeza no podía ir más rápido, ¿cómo es que Lin había podido pasar por el pozo?, ¡Debía ir a buscarla y traerla inmediatamente!, ¿Y si le decía a Sesshomaru que la esperara, que Lin estaría sana y salva?

 _-No, mi cuñado no es paciente_ -Pero igual, debía intentarlo, no podía permitir que más personas cruzaran allí y menos sin su compañía, con suerte, Lin estaría a salvo era su casa y seguramente se encontraría con su madre u abuelo.

¡No había más que decidir, solo debía explicarle el no uso que se le debía dar al poso luego de usarlo y seguramente lo comprendería!, ¡Sesshomaru si le habla con respeto era capaz de entender todo! Y juntando todo su valor le hablo!

\- ¡Sesshomaru yo iré por Lin, te pido que nos esperes aquí po-KYAAAAAA, no estaba, ¿dónde se había ido?, ¡Hacia un segundo estaba ahí!

\- Aome, ya salto- Le advirtió Inuyasha señalando el poso el cual podía verse por la última parte de la estola de su hermano mayor, y como si un balde completo de hielo le cayera a la chica estiro la mano como si quisiera detenerlo.

\- Mi mundo, pobre mi casa, no va a quedar nada...- Entro en Shock, ahora qué haría su mundo era muy distinto a la época feudal, qué podía hacer. Si alguien los descubría se daría cuenta que no eran de allí, y además alto!

\- ¿POR QUÉ ESTAN SALTANDO TODOS?!- Ya se habían saltado sin problemas al poso Shipoo, Miroku, Jaken, Kirara, solo faltaba Sango e Inuyasha.

Pero pronto sintió el abrazo conciliador de su amiga Sango- Tranquila Aome, todo estará bien nosotros también queremos conocer tu mundo-

-Pero Sango, los niños- Eso también la preocupaba, estarían allí un tiempo- Son cuatro días hasta que el poso vuelva a funcionar-

Sango le dedico una tierna sonrisa, sabía bien que Aome se preocupaba de sus hijos tanto como ella- Estarán bien con la anciana Kaede, ahora vamos- La tomo de la mano empujándola a que subiera con ella para saltar el poso, Aome ante aquella mirada y la aceptación de Inuyasha a su lado, sonrío todo estaría bien.

" _Sí, vamos"_

El viajar por el pozo a través del tiempo era una experiencia increíble para todos, incluso aunque tan solo hubiera sido por pocos segundos no dejaba de ser increíble la sensación de pasar por esa nueva experiencia. Una vez terminado el viaje todos apoyaros sus pies en suelo tierra del pozo.

\- Señorita Aome ahora qué- Cuestiono el Monje Miroku con cresiente emoción igual que los demás excepto claro, Sesshomaru que tenía su rostro tan serio como una piedra.

\- Bueno ahora debemos subir hasta arriba del Santuario- Tomo las escaleras del pozo y comenzaron subirlas excepto Inuyasha y Sesshomaru que con un simple paso llegaron a la parte de arriba.

Incluso ella estaba emocionada, excepto por el hecho de que todo estaba medio oscuro.- Como los quiero…- Susurro pensando en su familia que seguro habían pensado que no iba a volver nunca más.

Una vez fuera del pozo les pidió que tuvieran paciencia sobre todo a Sesshomaru y que por sobre todo no destruyera nada del Santuario con tal de salir, basto un par de minutos para que la chica encontrara dentro de una maseta una llave de repuesto.

-Ohhhh, ¿qué es eso Aome?- Pregunto Shipoo al sentarse en su hombre y mirar entusiasmado el objeto extraño y dorado que tenía la chica entre sus dedos.

\- Esto es una llave, y sirve para esto- Se acercó la puerta y metio la llave en la cerradura dando un par de vuelta y haciendo mucho ruido porque era una antigua llave- Es para seguridad de puertas y objetos que estén en cofres o cajas-

No pudo evitar reír un poco al escuchar el gran Ohhh de todos su espalda, algo le decía que no sería la última vez que obtendría esa expresión al mostrarle algo de la época actual- Un poco más y ya está- Sonrió emocionada al quitar una tabla que trababa la gran puerta.

-Sean bienvenidos a mi época-

Luego de abrir la puerta con ambas manos, si en efecto escucho un gran Ohhhh a su espalda, los invito a pasar y sonrió complacida al ver como sus miradas no se detenían en ningún lugar en específico, querían admirar tanto del paisaje como pudieran.

\- ¡Eso es una gran aldea!- Grito Jaken señalando al frente suyo el paisaje de la ciudad frente suyo, todos quedaron sorprendidos, excepto Inuyasha que ya había estado en esa época varia veces allí, pero eso no quitaba la emoción de que sus amigos estuvieran ahí con el, y quien diría que estaría feliz porque su hermano también estuviera allí.

\- Si, esa es nuestra aldea 500 años después Jaken, ahora se llama una ciudad- Sonrió rascándose la cabeza, seguramente era un tanto complicado entender para ellos eso, pero bueno las cosas con el tiempo cambian no.

Justo habían llegado en primavera, perfecta época para las flores, arboles de cerezo y los hermosos festivales.

\- Pero luego veremos más cosas, ahora hay que encontrar a Lin- Les dijo estando todos de acuerdo con ella, debían encontrarla rápida, ella estaba muy asustada con el hecho de los autos y las calles rogaba porque se hubiera quedado por los campos de flores que tenía su casa.

Los demonios empezaron a utilizar su olfato para encontrar a la niña y por ende, el primero que capto su aroma fue Sesshomaru-Ya la encontré- Aviso el demonio antes de saltar el cielo y ser seguido por los demás lo más pronto posible.

Sesshomaru seguía fielmente su olfato que lo guiaba a un gran árbol, el gran árbol donde Inuyasha había sido una vez purificado bajo la flecha de aquella sacerdotisa _\- Lin-_

Por un momento se permitió estando solo que su rostro se tornara realmente preocupado, esperaba que la niña no tuviera ningún rasguño ni nada, sino se lo recriminaría por no haberla atrapado antes de caer a esa época.

Llegando al gran árbol aterrizo en el suelo y la busco con la mirada, no la encontraba y eso ya lo estaba exasperando, pero de pronto sintió su rostro se relajó sobremanera al verla arrodillada frente al árbol, esperando con flores en su mano, parecía asustada.

No falto mucho tiempo para que los demás llegaran donde estaba el demonio, pero Aome de pronto los detuvo, ella no se iba a perder ese momento ni en broma, y eso que Jaken quiso gritar, pero basto un buen golpe para que cerrara el pico.

Sango se acercó a su amiga, hacia un tiempo Aome la sorprendió con la idea de que tal vez en u futuro cercano el hermano de su amigo se hiciera pareja de la pequeña niña, pues en principio le había dicho " _Sesshomaru no es muy amoroso con los humanos"..._

Pero ella insistía,

" _El créeme es distinto con ella, cuando la visita es otra cosa"_

" _Si te detienes y observas, te aseguro que lo entenderás Sango"_

" _Recuerda, lo que nos explicó el anciano Mioga"_

" _Un demonio se enamora de la esencia,_

 _es el amor más puro y fuerte de todos"_

Entonces algo pico en interior de la exterminador, curiosidad, sin más se puso al lado de Aome para observar la situación más de cerca, ¿sería posible que ese oscuro demonio…?

Y bajo la atenta mirada de los hombres, quienes no entendían nada, se pusieron a observar la lupa junto a Jaken, quien ya se había tomado el atrevimiento de empezar a observar ciertas actitudes de su amo para con la niña, ¿acaso su amo se…?

\- Oigan por qué estamos viendo que hace Sesshomaru desde aquí- Pregunto como quien quiere la cosa Inuyasha, al ver que todos estaban apoyados sobre el pozo de agua muy a distancia, pero sin despejar la vista de allí.

\- Inuyasha, observa y entenderás- Miroku también salía con esa cosas pensó el demonio, ¿acaso todos sabían algo que él no?, ¿y por qué nadie decía nada? Suspiro seria mejor llevarles la corriente y mirar a ver qué pasaba.

Por otro lado, Lin estaba intentando calmar sus nervios, alguien vendría por ella- _Señor Sesshomaru-_ Cruzó por su mente el rostro el demonio el cual adoraba y le había devuelto la vida en más de una ocación, ¿y si no lo volvía a ver a él ni al señor Jaken o los demás?

No había levantado el rostro hacía rato, ante aquellos pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente, volvería a estar sola otra vez, como cuando era más pequeña, y no sabía porque pero el pensar en no ver a ninguno de los cuales consideraba su nueva familia le partía el alma, pero el no ver a su amo otra vez eso sí que la destrozaba.

Enredo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas dándose fortaleza interna, no lloraba hace mucho tiempo y por orgullo o para que nadie se preocupara más de lo necesario por ella, no quería que la vieran llorar, no quería mostrarse débil frente a nadie.

Incluso aunque las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas como en ese momento lo hacían, nadie tenia el derecho de ver sus lágrimas, nadie la volvería a considerar…

" _Débil,_

 _Eres tan débil,_

 _Tanto, que necesitas que_

 _un demonio te proteja"_

Sí, esa era algunas de las cosas que los niños de la aldea, no todos, le decían. Por eso, quería entrenar para que llegado el día en que se fuera con su amo, este no deberia preocuparse en su bienestar y estaría seguro de que ella estaría bien.

 _-Lin-_

No había sido un sueño, esa era la vos de su amo, la cual podría reconocer a kilómetros de distancia. Levanto su rostro y frente a ella no muy lejos estaba el demonio de cabellos dorados que tanto admiraba y quería- ¡Señor Sesshomaru!-

Al verlo allí, sus aguados ojos comenzaron a temblar levantándose a su encuentro. Por otro lado Sesshomaru estaba desencajado, Lin no lloraba nunca, pues no recordaba haberla visto llorar ni siquiera cuando le comunico que la dejaría en la aldea junto a Kaede e Inuyusha para que pudiera relacionarse mejor con los humanos.

Dio un salto rápido para llegar a donde ella, se arrodillo viendo que la niña llegaba donde estaba él. No dejaba de temblar, ella no era así, otro aspecto que no conocía de la niña, no lloraba por cualquier cosa. Fue entonces que habló, - ¿por qué lloras?-

\- Es que creí que no lo volvería a ver- Sintió latir a colmillo Sagrado como pocas veces la sintió, no era una novedad que eso le había afectado, ¿pero tanto que su espada lo demostró de esa forma?. No sabía porque, pero sentía que si la abrazaba se hiría todo molestar.

" _Sesshomaru, quiero que conozcas cómo se siente la necesidad de querer_

 _abrazar a alguien que deseas proteger más que a nada"_

Esa era otra de las palabras confusas o frases que creía que su padre le decía sin sentido alguno. No las había entendido nunca, tampoco se había ocupado en querer entenderlas ya que para el siempre había algo en primer lugar: Ser el más fuerte y luchar.

" _Hasta que me cuidaste"_

Ese fue el único pensamiento que tenía en su mente al estrechar esa niña que hizo cambiar su ser entre sus brazos. Ella se calmaba a cada caricia que recibía en su cabello, la sentía aferrarse a su kimono, ahora que ella recordaba…

" _Este es el primer abrazo que me da el Señor Sesshomaru"_

Había dormido varias veces envuelta con la estola de su amo, pero a distancia. Su amo era muy frío y que la abrazara realmente de esa manera la hacía sentir dicha, era querida. Si una estrella fugaz pasara en frente suyo en esos momentos, estaba decidida, siempre pediría el mismo deseo.

" _Quiero estar junto al señor Sesshomaru por siempre"_

Se separó un poco de su señor y hablo- Perdón, sé que no le gusta la debilidad-

Sesshomaru no hizo caso a eso solo acerco su mano a su rostro y comenzó a limpiarlo, lagrimas cálidas, las quito dejando a la sonriente Rin de siempre, aquello produzco una pequeña curvadura de labios en lo suyo cosa que la sorprendió.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!- Susurro por lo bajo acercándose- ¿Acaso está enojado?

\- No, porque piensas eso- Qué tenía algo raro en la cara, el gran Sesshomaru era estéticamente decente más bien perfecto.

\- Es que el señor Jaken dice, "si el amo bonito sonríe Lin, créeme una desgracia se acerca"-Parpadeo varias veces al ver que su señor no reaccionaba, tenía cara de póker- ¿Amo?-

De la nada su amo se levantó y volteo en dirección a los demás que al verse descubiertos dispararon para varios sectores, excepto Jaken que veía desde el pozo de agua a su amo señalándolo- ¿Acaso le sucede algo al Amo Bonito?-

Una gotita de sudor se deslizo en la frente de todos al ver como el pobre de Jaken era agresivamente golpeado por una roca que levitaba sobre su cabeza siendo utilizada por la magia de Sesshomaru a distancia.

\- A-Amo B-Bonito y ahora qué hizo Jaken- El pobre sapo no podía más, creía que a este paso su vida se extinguiría mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba antes.

\- Ese jaken- Susurro quedadamente Inuyasha, no podía creer que el sapo no aprendiera más- Deberíamos darle un antídoto para su tontera-

-Inuyasha a ti ya te lo dimos y no funciono- Comento Shipoo antes de sentir como el puño del demonio estrellarse sobre su cabeza, fue entonces que llego a una inevitable conclusión…

\- No hay duda que son hermanitos-

Inuyasha al escuchar aquello salto de golpe agarrando al zorrito de sus ropas- Repítelo niño-

\- Son igualitos, pero él es decidido en el amor- Por primera vez Shipoo había conseguido un ejemplo a seguir en cuanto a las mujeres, Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Acaso estas ciego Shipoo?- El cachorro debía estar delirando, conocía a su hermano, ¿amor?. Sesshomaru no conocía ni que era esa palabra o si existía, siempre se rehusó a unirse a cualquier demonia por el simple hecho de estar buscando más poder. Además el usaba a las mujeres para un rato y nada más, no tenía la intención de ligarse junta una de ninguna especie.

\- Aome dile que está ciego- Si su Aome le daría la razón, ella sería más razonable y lo comprendería en lo absoluto- ¿A-Aome?

Aquello que vio lo horrorizo soltando a Shipoo el cual cayo directo al suelo,- ¿Sango?

Qué diablos le pasaba tenían ojos de corazones y las flores en el ambiente de donde salían. Sus amigos estaban mal de la cabeza y él recién se daba cuenta en ese preciso momento?, ¿Acaso el mundo estaba patas para arriba?- Miroku-

El monje estaba en la misma situación que ella, qué es lo que veían tan embelezados los tres que él no podía no entendía nada!

\- ¿Entiendes ahora Sango?- Los ojos de Aome brillaban de emoción ante la escena frente sus ojos, una verdadera historia de princesas- ¿No es mágico?

\- Aome tenías razón, ahora puedo ver lo que tu, esto es hermoso- El ambiente estrellado a su alrededor asustaba más y más a Inuyasha, desde cuando su hermano era interesante.- Excelencia, usted qué cree-

\- ¿Qué creo?, en un par de años tendremos una historia maravillosa frente a nuestros ojos, ¿pueden imaginarlo?- El ojo derecho de Inuyasha tembló de desagrado al ver que los tres junto a Shipoo y Jaken gritaban como Aome sacudiéndose "qué lindo, qué lindo, qué lindo, qué lindo"

Inuyasha como auto-relejo se separó varios pasos de ese grupo para simplemente susurrar- Está gente está mal-

" _Pero hay asuntos más importantes que resolver"_

-En fin les quiero hablar de algo- Okey, qué tan mal se lo podían llegar a tomar, eran tres, cuatro, cinco días a lo sumo? No era mucho tiempo, y podrían conocer más su época. Ademas, estaban en su casa, 500 años después.

El poso tiene un lapso de tiempo, eh..- Hay como les explicaba, ¿por qué le era tan difícil? . Es que ella estaba feliz, su deseo se hecho realidad, había vuelto a casa, pero esta vez no sola, pero eso no quitara el derecho que ellos supieran cual era la situación- No podrán volver a su tiempo-

Bueno, esa no era la respuesta que todos se habían esperado, pero no es que les desagradara tampoco, esto lo pudo presentir la chica- ¿Qué?. ¿Acaso no me escucharon?

Si...

¿Entonces?- No lo entendia, ella haciendose el problema de la vida y todos sus amigos sonriendo?, ¿qué!?, ¿Acaso el mundo se había puesto patas para arriba y ella no estaba ni enterada?

Sango fue la primera en dar un paso ante la parpadeante y confundida cara que Ahome les estaba regalando- Nosotros también queremos conocer tu mundo Ahome-

-P-Pero...-

\- Estaremos bien- Sonrió acercándose y tomando las manos de la chica- Confía en nosotros, seguramente las cosas ahora son muy diferentes, pero somos adaptables- Entendía perfectamente la preocupación que tenia la chica para con ellos, pero ellos justamente, sabían mejor que nadie que esto Ahome lo necesitaba-

\- Ahome, ya relájate- Desde lo lejos y apoyado en un árbol hablo Inuyasha- Aunque digas lo que quieras el poso no nos dejara pasar por un tiempo y ya- Desvió la vista para no verla directamente, cerro los ojos y suspiro- Disfrútalo...-

\- Inuyasha...-

Fue entonces que el choque de palmas animado de Sango la distrajo- ¡Qué bien, estaremos en la casa de Ahome!-

¡Sí!- Ya estaba decidido, sus amigos se quedarían en su casa y ella haría todo lo posible para que les quedara un lindo recuerdo sobre la estadía en su época , pero algo destruyo todas sus esperanzas.

 _Cuñado, ¡maldición!_

Como si su vida dependiera de eso dirigió su mirada a Inuyasha, el cual capto el mensaje rápidamente y miro a su hermano mayor, que por muy extraño que sonara estaba en el árbol opuesto a él a por lo menos seis metros de distancia.

 _\- Típico-_ Pensó Inuyasha al ver a su hermano poner tanta distancia entre ellos, a veces, en su soledad se preguntaba si Sesshomaru, ademas de esa nueva capacidad de sentir que tenía, tal vez habría adquirido algo de cariño por el.

No era algo que le afectara mucho ni nada por el estilo, pero a veces cuando se ponía a pensar en como Sango trataba a Kohaku, Ahome a Souta, dudaba.

Varias veces se había planteado si era por el hecho de ser mujeres el ser tan protectoras para con ellos, pero luego se dio cuenta que ellas no era las únicas. No importaba si eran niños o niñas, humanos, demonios o cualquier otra especia, los hermanos, se protegían mutuamente y ya.

 _\- ¿Por qué?-_ Cruzó por su mente, ¿acaso era por Colmillo de Acero? O tal vez, ¿por qué su madre era humana realmente?. Simplemente no lo comprendía, tal vez al ser un semi-demonio no conocía las reglas del mundo demonio o el mundo en general.

Pero si el caso fuera su mortalidad, Sesshomaru seguramente conocía el desprecio que el mismo tenía por ese lado de su ser. ¿Entonces por qué era así con él?, ¿acaso el no estaba rompiendo esa regla al estar al pendiente cuidado de Lin?. No sabía como actuar, si bien ya no lo quería matar cada vez que lo veía mantenia distancia.

Si fuera por derecho, él no tenia derecho de odiarlo, si su madre Irassue la cual lo trataba con cariño no lo hacia, cuando ella sí podría reclamarle algo, por qué él lo hacia. Ese tema lo había charlado muchas veces, pero solamente con el anciano Myoga, y él tampoco podía darle una respuesta concreta.

El anciano solo respondía "Sesshomaru es un chico impredecible, no lo tomes personal"

" _De eso ya me di cuenta"_ Con el simple hecho de mirar a la niña que estaba junto a su hermano, que encima era el polo opuesto de este te dabas cuenta que si era impredecible.

Y no era que la odiara ni nada a la pequeña Lin, todo lo contrario, la quería como a una hermanita, pero no entendia por que su maldito hermano era así con ella y con él no. ¡Por qué no le toco otro hermano más expresivo que ese amargado que a pesar de ser joven parecía con esa actitud de anciano!

Y eso que el chico no sabía que su hermano mayor ya se estaba preguntando si tenia algún desequilibrio mental por tal manera en que lo estaba mirando, luego pensó que era su imaginación y como reflejo natural de su cuerpo le esquivó la mirada haciéndolo más que enojar.

 _\- Ah, pero siempre hay formas de desearle el bien a un familiar´-_ Concluyo el demonio ante el inesperado comentario que haría brevemente hacia el demonio de la luna menguante, qué mejor que desearle lo mejor a tu familia,

 _\- Sesshomaru...-_

\- ¿Hm?- Y ahora que quería decirle ese Inuyasha, al menos esperaba que fuera algo importante.

\- Hermano, espero que un día encuentres a tu compañera-

 _¡Hijo de pppppip!_ Pensó el demonio, le fue imposible retener ese insulto mental hacia su hermano menor. ¡Cómo se había atrevido a comentar semejante barbaridad! ¡a él!. El gran Sesshomaru respiro hondo para no ir cortale el cuello a ese inútil cachorro, pero no, él no se iba a mostrar afectado ante tales palabras ni nada por el estilo, y menos frente a esos humanos que los miraban por el hecho de desatarse una muy posible guerra campal ahí mismo...

 _\- Sesshomaru, sabía que eso te iba a molestar-_ No podía estar más feliz, sabía que ese era un tema sumamente molesto para el Lord, ya que, al ser el hermano mayor aun siendo muy joven tenía como una especie de obligación al encontrar una compañera y dar descendencia a la pura sangre de la familia Inuyokai- _Pero a ti no te interesa ese tipo de cosas, por eso es que te molesta tanto-_

Él lo sabía bien por dichos que le contaron y por que a simple vista se veía que a Sesshomaru no le interesaba seguir la descendencia de su familia en esa etapa de su vida, era un demonio de 220 años? Sus planes claramente eran otros, como por ejemplo seguir expandiendo el imperio del padre de ambos podría ser, o simplemente no le gustaba estar atado a ninguna mujer y solo jugaba con ellas un par de noches y ya. Ademas, ese instinto que se requería para tomar una compañera no estaba despierto en Sesshomaru, y si el tenía que marcar a una mujer, sabiendo que solo podría marcar una única vez, seguramente concordaba con él...

Debe ser apta y deseada por él...

Él por su caso ya había encontrado a su compañera, Ahome, pero por desgracia no podía completar el ritual de los demonios perros por completo, ya que su mitad humana no le permitía actuar libremente a la de demonio sin que perdiera el control...

" _Como me gustaría marcarte como se debe"_ Pensó dándole una ojeada a la sacerdotisa no muy lejos suyo, eran esos los momentos en los que deseaba más que nada ser un demonio puro.

No era que despreciara esa personalidad que seguramente había heredado de la sangre de su amada y difunta madre, pero es que esa parte, dada por su padre le reclamaba hacer completo eso que su cuerpo no podía...

 _\- Tener ese veneno._

Pero en fin, el caso no era ese, su plan había salido bien y había causado malestar en el humor de Sesshomaru y como este, era tan apacible seguramente ya lo estaba maldiciendo a él y a sus próximas vidas- _Tonnnntooooooo-_

Pero el demonio no sabia que en su inocente comentario había causado no solo irritación en ya sabemos quien, sino que había causado una extrema curiosidad en la mente de la pequeña Lin. Ojo, si bien ella sabía que era traer un niño al mundo, dado que ella atendía muchos partos, no sabía que significaba el termino "campañera" para un demonio.

¡Otra duda sobre ese magnifico mundo había cruzado por su mente! Ahora no iba a descansar hasta que consiguiera una respuesta certera sobre el asunto, y más porque involucraba a su señor en dicho relato, pero, ¿a quién iba a preguntarle?

 _¡Ya se!-_ Entorno ligeramente al ver en el cuello de Inuyasha al anciano Myoga, este seguramente con todos sus años de vida, podría responderle sin mayores problemas, ¡eso sí!, Debía encontrar la oportunidad de charlar con el anciano en privacidad, pero ¿cuándo?...

Sonrió con algo de malicia, primero debía de sacar a Inuyasha del mapa, pero claro... en el buen sentido de la palabra, sería fácil Inuyasha aunque no pareciese una persona fácil de convencer con un par de dulces y ya...

Igualmente la niña no había notado que sobre ella tenía la mirada del Lord, sorprendido, por ese gesto de la niña la cual siempre había considerado tierna, inocente, dulce. Eso era algo nuevo, ¿acaso había maldad en esos ojos? ¡Eso era raro, Su Lin, tenía una expresión de maldad mezclada con diversión! No sabía porque, pero ahora sabía, que no conocía a su pequeña tanto como el creía y eso...

 _Grrrrrr_

Bien, eso no le gustaba nada, y si había alguien que la conociera mejor que él. ¿Tal vez esa persona era de la aldea y él ni enterado?, ¿habría sido por la distancia que el impuso contra su voluntad entre ellos? O simplemente, Lin estaba creciendo, pronto dejaría de ser una niña, luego sería una señorita y finalmente sería una mujer. ¡Pero si ademas del hecho que creciera un estúpido humano quería ahaaaaay no! ¡Quien fuera ese estúpido se lamentaría en posar sus ojos en ella!

Los humanos son muy instintos a los demonios, ellos solo siguen a sus más canivales instintos, en cambio, los demonios, no eran iguales. Podría decirse calculadores, desconfiados no como los humanos, entregar el corazón para un demonio no era tan sencillo, ellos tendían a enamorarse de la esencia de una persona algo mucho más difícil de quitar que un simple rostro en la mente.

Pero había, una leyenda prohibida que decía, según había escuchado en su niñez que las mujeres de todas las especies tenían esa particularidad de que al igual que un demonio, ellas se enamoraban de la esencia, del perfume, de quien les atraía. Por eso se les hacia muy difícil olvidar a alguien que realmente amaron.

Fue entonces que su mente pensó, Lin tenía esa capacidad también, entonces si alguien...

 _Quien sea..._

Osaba en lastimarla,

 _Lo matare._

Pero entonces todos aquellos pensamientos se esfumaron al sentirla apoyarse en su brazo, aún era pequeña para ese tipo de problemas sentimentales que las propias mujeres adultas tenían, pero ese día llegaría tarde o temprano.

Desvió un poco su mirada a ella, algo en su interior le molestaba. Quería verla crecer, pero tampoco quería obligarla a nada, ella debía ser un alma libre para saber tomar sus propias desiciones a voluntad y más ahora que su tiempo se había extendido... Por eso mismo, a veces no venía todas las semanas, pasaban tal vez un mes, dos semanas, dos meses, tres meses o dos días... pero él volvía.

Y todo era igual, el tiempo entre los dos no transcurría, ya que en el mirar de ella se veía que ella sabía que él volvería, estaban unidos.

Había algo entre ellos que los conectaba,no sabía muy bien de que se trataba, aunque tenía una leve idea de qué...

" _Tenemos mucho tiempo"_

Ahome se hubiera fascinado con si hubiera podido escuchar esos pensamientos que justo en esos momentos estaban rondado en la cabeza de su cuñado, pero bueno, dejaría su fangirlismo para después y ahora se enfocaría en lo que realmente era importante...

¡Encontrar las llaves de su casa!

Menos mal que su familia era un tanto paranoica y dejaba llaves de la cosa por doquier, bueno es que eran un poco desconfiados de la despistada mente del otro y en fin, dejaban copias tiradas por ahí

 _¡La encontré!_ No pudo evitar que lagrimas exageradas se corríeran en sus mejillas, encima funcionaba las llaves. Suspiró aliviada por un momento había pensado que su familia creyó que jamás volvería a su época...

 _\- Gracias, gracias, gracias-_ ¿Qué?, ¿acaso estaba mal querer ver algo de televisión después de SEIS meses que no veía un centro comercial, dormía en su placida cama, estaba con sus amigas, pero OJO amaba a su Inuyasha, pero...¿Acaso está mal querer un poco de civilización? , ¿era un delito?

¡PUES NO!

\- Adelanteee- Los invito lo más brillantemente posible.

Bien, todos habían notado esa extraña desesperación en Ahome, y no sabían porque, pero el primer indicio de la situación o ansiedad que había sufrido la chica fue que mientras habría la puerta un extraño temblor se había apoderado de su cuerpo mientras giraba la llave y gritaba:

 _¡Ábrete! ¡Ábrete! ¡Ábrete! ¡Ábrete! ¡Ábrete!_

Y por alguna desconocida razón decidieron no comentar al respecto y hacer como si todo lo que vieron jamás hubiera pasado, tal vez le había caído mal algo que hubiera comido, cosa muy alejada de la realidad, y sin más que decir se dispusieron a entrar a la casa de la chica la cual estaba vacía.

Luego de llamar y llamar por alguien de su familia, ahome llegó a la conclusión de que nadie se encontraba en su casa, y al ver la hora del reloj verificó que eran las 11.00 am y que todos estabas fuera de ella. Al menos, tendría tiempo de ordenar esa extraña situación en la que se encontraba.

\- _Lo primero que haré será llevarme un reloj y un almanaque_ \- Si, no tenía mucha noción de los días y el tiempo en la era feudal, y necesitaba encontrar un espacio y un tiempo a las vida. Luego vería que otras cosas llevarse, pues la lista que le demandaba su mente era bastante extensa... y costosa.

Pero lo primero era primero, debía hacer que sus amigos se sintieran cómodos, por eso mismo decidió que el primer paso a seguir sería encontrar un lugar apto para ellos- ¡Ya sé!- Gritó emocionada al encontrar el lugar perfecto para sus amigos.

\- Siganme-

En los tres años que estuvo completamente en su época, su casa recibió un par de cambios de diseño. En primer lugar, habían derribado la vieja pared que dividía su casa del templo y por ende del jardín floreado, el cual contaba con un bosque. Luego se hicieron otro par de cambios, agregaron habitaciones de huéspedes, pero dado que estaban Inuyasha, Totosai y Sesshomaru ahí prefirió llevarlos a ese sitio directamente, los demás seguramente dormirían en las habitaciones extras de la casa y no habría problema alguno.

\- ¡Ahome esto es increíble!- Exclamó una anonadada Sango al ver el secreto que escondía el hogar de su amiga. Un hermoso bosque, seguramente eran los mismos arboles de su época que habrían crecido en demasía y ahora en una obra de arte. Había flores por doquier, se escuchaban los distintos sonidos de aves, había pequeños ríos que provenían de la montañas, preciosos prados.

\- Sí, en mi casa empieza la parte virgen de la ciudad y la cual no puede ser tocada- Respiro el aire puro que liberaban aquellas ramas junto a las leves brisas que golpeaban su rostro- Por suerte, no vivo tan cerca de la ciudad y puedo respirar este aire-

\- Son las ventajas de vivir en un templo, tienes paz-Dio un par de pasos y giró en su eje. _Por fin en casa-_ Soltó su mente haciéndola sonreír levemente- Bien, pónganse cómodos-

\- Deja las cosas eso en la cocina Sota-Sonrió levemente al notar lo grande que estaba su niño, bueno ahora tenía doce años, pronto dejaría de ser un niño.

\- Sí, mamá- Contesto Sota quien aun llevaba su uniforme la secundaria, ya estaba en primer año de ese nivel, cinco años más y ya terminaría la secundaria, luego pasaría a la universidad y...

¡Alto ahí! Se dijo a sí mismo, nunca se sabe lo que el destino le depara a casa persona y por eso, se tomaría las cosas con calma y a su tiempo.

" _Se parece tanto a su padre"_

Bellos recuerdos aparecieron en la mente de la Sr. Higurashi al recordar el rostro de su amado esposo. Sabía que no estaba más en ese mundo, pero cada vez lo sentía más cerca.

Pero todos esos bellos recuerdos se esfumaron al escuchar murmullos y algunos ruidos en la parte trasera de su casa. Por eso mismo, y siguiendo su instinto de defensa personal tomo la escoba más cercana y con algo de guardia se dirigió hacia aquella sona.

Luego de quitar todo el aire de su pecho y decidida a lo que viera allí afuera abrió la puerta trasera. De pronto, sitio como todo su cuerpo se aflojaba y dejaba caer a un lado la escoba.

" _Imposible"_

Su mente seguramente le estaba jugando otra mala pasada, ¿acaso sus le mostraban a su pequeña de regreso?. No entendía, ¿cómo eso era posible?, su hija con anterioridad había intentado varias veces pasar por aquel pozo de los huesos, y la última vez que lo hizo pensó que jamás volvería a verla.

" _Pero estás aquí"_

Un torrente de lágrimas empezó a cruzar por sus mejillas a causa de la emoción que había estado reteniendo. Había apoyado por completo a su hija en una decisión que seguramente había sido la más importante de su vida, pero no podía evitar preguntarse como estaba y si seguía viva, pero... qué hermoso obsequio le daba la vida.

Estaba tan bien, se vía tan feliz y sana, fue entonces que toda esa presión de su pecho desapareció en su suspiro, estaba en paz. En ese momento fue cuando decidió hablar al fin...

 _¿Ahome?_

 _\- - - - - - - – - - – - - - – - - - - -_

" _¿Acaso?_

 _¿Mamá?!"_

Hay veces que uno actua sin razón alguna...

Algunos dicen que es tu cuerpo actuando por instinto propio...

Otros dicen que es tu cuerpo haciéndole caso a tu corazón...

 _¡Quería verte!_

No supo en qué momento sucedió ni en que forma, lo único que Ahome recordaba era que había escuchado la voz de su madre llamándola y que al otro instante ella estaba abrazándola amorosamente. Había sido muy rápido y como si su alma sintiera un alivio dejó escapar varias lagrimas al apoyarse en el pecho de su madre y escuchar su corazón.

\- Qué alegria estas tan hermosa- Sentía aferrarse a su hija, gracias a Dios, no era ninguna ilusión. Debía calmar esos sentimientos que la azotaba al parecer su hija no había venido, por eso la alejo levemente para verlos mejor.

Claramente había reconodio a Inuyasha, pero había un par más- _"Seguramente ese es el grupo de amigos que tanto Ahome me platico"_

\- Bienvenidos a casa- Los recivió de la mejor manera posible para lugo recibir un gran hola animado por parte de ellos, la mamá de Ahome se veía una persona sumamente calidad, que buena energía transmitía.

¡Increíble!

Ahome levanto el rostro al escuchar la voz de su pequeño hermano Sota, seis meses que no lo veía y ya se preguntaba si habría crecido o algo. Qué emocionada estaba de verlo pensó la chica antes de soltarse de su madre e ir a su hermanito menor el cual se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con una gran cara de asombro.

\- ¡Sota!- No pudo evitar gritar su nombre con gran alegría al verlo ya con el uniforme de secundaria. Seguramente tendrían un momento emocional muy lindo ya que eran muy unidos a pesar de las peleas, pero algo que salio de los labios de este la dejo helada, cual helado recién salido del refrigerador...

Sintió una gran gota de sudor cruzar por su frente y un extraño temor correr por sus extrañas al oírlo decir levemente sonrojado y con ojos brillosos...

 _¡Es un ángel!_

 _¿¡EH!?_

 **Continuará**

Holis=) Nueva actualización, luego de unos días atareados pude actualizar.

No se preocupen este fic, se va a terminar si o si. ¡Espero que les haya gustado o entretenido este nuevo capitulo! Recuerden, cualquier sugerencia, me dicen.

Pero en fin, quieroa gradecerles los seguidores y los comentarios tan positivos y hermosos con estos tan solo dos episodios, de verdad muchas gracias.

Y enserio, espero ir mejorando a medida que la historia avance, la cual pienso darle muchos tintes de sentimientos y claro, acción, conmigo señores la acción no falta.

Bueno, quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a:

 **FireStormGirl**

 **luz de luna**

 **kacomu**

(Pd: La respuesta a tu pregunta, la llamo Lin, porque primero que nada, yo vi el anime en latino, entonces me tira a llamarla así, y no Rin, que tampoco me molesta, pero en sí en japones se escribe "Rin", pero se pronuncia "Lin" por lo complicado que se les hace las R, si escuchas con atención el anime en japones, le dicen Linnn. Entonces por eso, espero haber contestado lo mejor posible jejejeje

 **YIRIAN**

 **Maizpalomero**

 **gcfavela**

¡De verdad muchas gracias a todos ustedes que comentan y a los que no, pero se que por las vistas del fic estan. ¡Espero que actualice muy pronto y graciasss por tantooo ¡Besos=)!


	4. Hermanos

Inuyasha no me pertenece, es una obra de Rumiko Takahashi y todos los derechos le pertenecen.

¡Espero que les guste este episodio en verdad!

Y sin más que decir... comencemos jejeje n.n

 **Capitulo 4:**

 **Hermanos**

 _¿Sota, qué diablos!?-_

Ahome, no podía comprender la información que su mente claramente le estaba enviando. ¿Eran ideas suyas?, o simplemente su cerebro le estaba enviado una imagen de la realidad muy directa la cual ella no era capaz de comprender.

Sin hacer caso a sus acciones involuntarias se acercó a su hermano menor, el cual estaba deslumbrado por alguna extraña razón, y sin entender por qué lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó

a sacudirlo- ¡Sota, ven conmigo ahora!

\- ¿Hermana?-

\- ¡Ahora!- Y como si de un relámpago se tratase ambos salieron del patio cual destello de luz directamente hacia la habitación de la chica, que en cuanto entro, cerro la puerta sin antes ver que nadie estuviera cerca de allí, solo así podría estar "tranquila".

\- Y bien Sota, hermanito- Regla numero 1, para sacarle información a un hombre debes tratarlo con amabilidad y paciencia, cosa que justamente ella no poseía mucho en esos instante, pero en fin haría el intento.

\- El ángel...- Realmente era una gran odisea la que pasaba por su interior, pero realmente tenía un mal presentimiento y en verdad quería creer que era por el hecho de que era una paranoica, y no por otros motivos, que su cabeza le enviaba como pistas y que ella no podía aceptar.

\- Quién... es?-

Díganle loca, pero veía claramente que las mejillas de Sota se habían tornado levemente rosadas, y eso no señores!, ¡No podía ser un buen presagio para nada! Cual fuera el motivo, debía encontrar una solución, y justamente cuando su cabeza intentaba encontrar distintas salidas al problema, que en un futuro tendría, el comenzó hablar...

\- La chica, del...va..- ¡Qué vergüenza! Él era muy tímido. Dios Santo, solo tenía doce años, a esa edad no es para nada fácil hablar de tus sentimientos, y más cuando piensas haber encontrado a la persona por la cual has estado esperando, y quieres, sinceramente que sea tu amor verdadero.

\- La niña de la coleta en el cabello-¡Por fin lo había dicho! Era amor, él lo sabía, y el que creía haber estado enamorado enamorado de otras personas, antes, pero esto era totalmente diferente.

Pero todos aquellos románticos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el fuerte golpe de las palmas de Ahome contra el suelo, eso estaba mal. Se veía derrotada, más bien como si un aura de temor o más bien de terror estuviera sobre su espalda. ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo o fuera de lugar y él no tenía idea?- ¿Hermana..?

\- ¿Te gusta.. L-Lin?-

Ante aquella pregunta su corazón timido tomo una acción inesperada incluso para hablar y su voz salió sola. Sentía que debía gritarlo al mundo entero, conocía el amor verdadero.

\- Si me gusta, ¡amo a esa niña llamada Lin!-

Aquello hizo sentir a la chica además de un relámpago en su espalda, una daga o garra si se le quiere llamar. ¿Cómo no había tomado esas precauciones?. Debía quitarle esas ideas rápidamente, pero el ver lo emocionado que estaba le daba pena hacerlo, pero la vida de su hermanito era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Incluso así, el eco su voz confesándose no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza atormentándola...

" _¡Amo a esa niña llamada Lin!_

 _¡Amo a esa niña llamada Lin!_

 _¡Amo a esa niña llamada Lin."_

Haría cualquier cosa para salvarlo, y eso implicaba romper sus ilusiones y corazón de un solo golpe lo haría! Pero no tuvo que ser ella necesariamente quien empezara con esa misión, dado que sin entender como su hermano estaba siendo sacudido y cacheteado varias veces por Inuyasha, quien en algún momento había entrado en la habitación y debía haber escuchado todo.

En cambio por otro lado, pobre Inuyasha, la vida no lo tenía preparado para lo que iba a escuchar mientras caminaba rumbo a la habitación e Ahome. No había hecho comentario alguno, pero debía existir una razón para que la chica actuara de forma tan extraña y dejara a medio mundo con la palabra en la boca. Por eso mismo, no dudó un instante en aprovechar mientras todos estaban charlando con la señora Higurashi para irse disimuladamente de allí rastreando el aroma de la chica.

No fue muy difícil encontrarla si debía sincerarse, estaba tranquilo nada malo podría pasar en esa época. Sabía bien que existían demonios, pero todos estaban camuflados como personas normales e inofensivas. A veces se preguntaba si Ahome alguna vez lo habría notado, pero en fin ese no era el punto de su búsqueda, por eso mismo, nada lo habría preparado para la oración que interrumpiría sus pensamientos y luego su andar.

" _Amo a esa niña llamada Lin"_

Su ojo en un corto lapso de segundos comenzó a latir y su sangre lo acompaño amistosamente para así llevar a su cuerpo a unas temperaturas gélidas insospechadas. Ese niño tenía un problema, por en de ÉL tendría un problema si ese mocoso comenzaba a largar esa información a los cuatro vientos.

Sin más y por voluntad solamente de su cerebro, que habría activado su modo de supervivencia, entró a la habitación de Ahome de un portazo sin hacer caso a la posición de profunda negación en la cual se encontraba la sacerdotisa, y sin más tiempo que perder tomo del cuello de su ropa al niño el cual sonreía como si hubiera visto y conocido la luz.

-¿Acaso quieres morir Sota?- No podía evitarlo, sentía que su propia vida estaba en peligro y todo por ese niño metiche enamoradizo.

\- ¡Descubrí el amor hermano Inuyasha!-

 _¡No digas eso!_ Se repitió mentalmente el demonio ante la mera posibilidad de que hubieran escuchado algo de su conversación afuera. "Conversación" según Inuyasha, vamos a definirla juntos. Según Inuyasha una conversación coherente y delicada como la que estaba entablando con su cuñadito, es sin más que decir, sacudirlo varias veces mientras le proporciona pequeñas cachetadas en una forma muy dulce de bajarlo de la luna.

-¡Pero me dijiste que podía conseguir a cualquier chica si me lo proponía Inuyasha!- Y él que había seguido a pie de la letra todos los consejos de su "hermano" mayor. No entendía el porqué de ese cambio de actitud.

\- ¡Olvida todo lo que te dije!- Debía romperle su corazón rápido antes que lo rompieran a él- ¡No tienes oportunidad!

\- ¡Pero!- Eso sí que le había dolido. Quería un explicación urgentemente- ¡Hermana!

Ahome sintió una daga en su corazón, una línea de culpabilidad que la recorría por completo. Inuyasha tal vez había sido muy directo, pero eso sí sincero, ahora era su turno de ella para explicarle con más "tacto" las actitudes de ella e Inuyasha y por ende explicarle un poco mejor la situación. Y en realidad, tuvo que recurrir a toda su seguridad y determinación, claramente después de evitar que Inuyasha lo siguiera intentando "traer a la realidad" a su pobre hermanito, pero antes debían calmarse y relajar el ambiente incomodo que se había formado.

Un ambiente totalmente distinto si nos referimos al que ocurría en el patio de la familia Higurashi. La madre de Ahome se había ganado a todos fácilmente, eran chicos encantadores, si debía añadir. Ahora entendía el porqué de su hija al estar en aquella época, eran todos muy cálidos y graciosos.

\- ¿Quién quiere un poco de té?- No falto mucho tiempo para que todos aceptaran excepto, claro un amargo de cabello blanco, que obviamente no queremos mencionar que tenía una estola en su hombro y que estaba sentado cerca de todos, pero a una distancia considerable disfrutando de la sombra de un gran árbol.

Aquello llamó la atención de la señora Higurashi, ese chico se parecía mucho a Inuyasha solo que era tal vez un poco más reservado. Pero ella era la dueña de casa, debía tratarlo con gentileza. Seguramente él era el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, el cual Ahome le había platicado una vez cuando ella le pregunto a su hija si el chico de cabello blanco tenía familia.

" _Hay que tratarlo con mucha delicadeza y respeto. Él a diferencia de Inuyasha es un demonio puro muy poderoso. Es un poco gruñón y frió,_

 _pero si lo tratas bien, él responderá de la misma forma. Se ha vuelto una muy buena persona, pero a su forma"._

Con una leve sonrisa procedió a acercarse bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Incluso de Lin, quien estaba junto a Sesshomaru, sonrió ante el recuerdo de que Ahome le había dicho que su madre era muy cálida.

\- Disculpe..- Sonrió con la más posible amabilidad que tuvo, en definitiva siendo ella misma. Sesshomaru no tardó en abrir los ojos, y observarla. Tenía el olor a la compañera de su hermano, era su madre seguramente.

\- Es usted Sesshomaru, ¿cierto?- Sonrió más tranquila al notar que no parecía molesto ni nada por el estilo, _"no puedes ser malvado si una niña así te quiere tanto"-_ ¿No le gustaría un poco de té?

Sesshomaru la observó, no parecía nada peligrosa, bueno al menos era una señora con modales. Por eso mismo, y por respeto decidió contestarle lo más cortes posible.

\- Sí, gracias por la oferta, pero no como alimentos humanos-

La observó reír un poco y mover la mano como aligerando el ambiente al recordar algo- Discúlpeme por no haberme explicado mejor. Si quiere puedo prepararle un poco de té lila al sol-

Aquello sorprendió un poco a Sesshomaru, lo cual llamó a su curiosidad y preguntó como una humana conocía esa clase de té. En teoría un humano no tenía por qué saber algo así- ¿Cómo es que usted?

\- Es muy sencillo, esto es un Santuario. En el mundo viven humanos y demonios, aunque estén camuflados, es nuestro deber mantener las tradiciones y alimentos que ambos poseen para mantener un equilibrios. Hay demonios como ustedes que simplemente no toleran o no quieren los alimentos humanos y viceversa. Por eso mismo debemos poseer ambos alimentos, es así en el mundo entero- Sonrió amablemente a todos, ya que habían comenzado a escucharla con atención dado que su relato era muy interesante. Luego poso un dedo en su boca a todos los presentes- Pero debe mantenerse en secreto-

\- Entonces, no me molestaría un poco de té señora- Ven existe gente civilizada en el mundo. El gran Sesshomaru era una persona muy compresiva, simplemente le molesta que lo traten de con descortesía. Bueno, al menos su raza seguía viva aun en esas épocas, y eso aunque no pareciese lo aliviaba. Pero era cierto, lo que decía esa mujer, apenas llegó se le hizo difícil en un principio encontrar a Lin por la gran mezcla entre humanos y demonios que había en el aire.

\- Qué bien, no tardaré mucho-

Y fue así que ante la atenta mirada de todos fue hacia su cocina, claro antes pregunto si a alguien más le apetecía un poco de té, los cuales Jaken y Shipoo no tardaron en aceptar. El té de lila era una verdadera de licia, eso sí era medio fuerte para los humanos.

Por otra parte la situación no era de lo más agradable para el pequeño Sota, su hermana y cuñado se tomaron la molestia de explicarle detalladamente cual era la situación verdadera y que lo que estaban diciéndole era estrictamente por su bien personal, no había ningún otro tipo de intenciones como jugarle una broma de mal gusto ya que entenderían que eso sería de muy mala parte suya, pero en esta situación la realidad era muy diferente.

\- ¿Entonces ella es de tu época Inuyasha?-Ante el asentimiento del orejas de perros, no tuvo más remedio que bajar la mirada con un poco de tristeza.

\- Pero Sota, no te preocupes existen muchas chicas en esta época- Bueno, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para animarlo, pero el rechazo a través del tiempo no era la mejor de las alegría para alguien. Sabía muy bien que a pesar de todo, una relación con Lin sería casi imposible por esa cuestión, además de los sentimientos de la niña.-

Inuyasha no lo soportó más, Ahome le estaba ocultando una pequeña porción de la historia, que justamente sería la más importante para que el niño entendiera la realidad, pero sí ella no podía por su lazo sentimental de amor fraternal, él sí.

\- Sota quiero que me prestes mucha atención, no pienso repetirlo dos veces- Pocas veces Inuyasha hablaba en ese ton tan maduro, aquello si sorprendió a Ahome, ahora entendía que Inuyasha no le iba a dar más vueltas.

\- ¿Hermano?- Jamás había escuchado a Inuyasha de esa forma, y menos con una mirada tan segura y seria. Lo que le iba a decir realmente importante.

Y como si estuvieran viajando por el mismo pozo del tiempo Inuyasha espero a comenzar su relato con las mejores palabras posibles. Podía ver en el rostro de Sota su determinación, pero en lo que él se estaba metiendo o incluso cualquier otro hombre podría considerarse ponerte en frente de un presepio para que alguien te empuje.

\- Sé bien que nosotros te dijimos que nunca te rindieras- Suspiro quedadamente, esto jamás pensó que podría decirlo- No te pido, digo que te alejes de estos nuevos sentimientos y des un paso al costado.

\- ¿Inuyasha?- No podía creerlo, le estaba pidiendo que se rindiera, cuando él le dijo que si se consideraba un hombre a pesar de su edad actuara como tal- ¿P-Por qué?- Necesitaba una explicación más larga, y su hermana encima objetaba nada.

\- Lamento decirte esto, pero una relación para ti con Lin, es imposible- Pudo ver como los ojos del chico se habrían a la par por sus palabras y aun así prosiguió- Ella está unida de una forma que tu al ser humano no te imaginas a una persona como yo…

\- ¿Cómo tú?- ¿Acaso había más personas como Inuyasha?, ¿Cómo serían?. ¿Alguno estaba unido a su alma gemela de alguna manera?

\- Así es, ella está unida a un demonio-

El aire podía sentirse cortada por el filo de un cuchillo, aquello no se lo esperaba.- ¿Cómo?. ¿Quién?

\- Mi hermano mayor, la diferencia es que el un demonio de sangre pura Sota. Si tú te acercas a quién será su compañera- Suspiro quedadamente, ya no habría vuelta atrás- Te matara-

Sota al escuchar aquellas palabras se congelo, es decir, que moriría en manos de su hermano por el simple hecho de querer estar con esa niña, ¿acaso es legal en el mundo eso?.

\- Te lo explicare de otra forma, a diferencia de ustedes los humanos, nosotros los demonios solo podemos tener una pareja, la cual será la única y de por vida. Los demonios, tenemos la capacidad de aferrarnos a la esencia de una persona, es decir, enamorarnos por siempre. No importa si es humana o no, si es joven, nosotros protegemos aquello que consideramos nuestro por siempre.-

\- ¿Pero y si ella no siente lo mismo?- Cabía esa posibilidad, en el amor existe el rechazo, uno puedo amar, pero el otro no. ¿Qué daba por sentado que ella le correspondería sin dudas?

\- Cuando encontramos a nuestra compañera ella larga sin que se entere un aroma que aunque nosotros vivamos miles de años podemos diferenciarlo ya que es único- Eso es lo que él había sentido cuando conoció a Kykio, y por ende luego de su muerte, ese aroma fue concebido en el cuerpo de su nueva vida. Por eso fue capaz de enamorarse de Ahome.

\- Eso quiere decir que ese ser, nos corresponderá a su tiempo y está hecha para nosotros-

Bueno, si lo veía de esa forma, era romántico y hasta triste por él, pero si el destino ya había dictado eso no podría hacer nada, no podría ser nada. ¿Un amigo tal vez?- ¿Aunque sea una niña?

Las esperanzas no se pierden, pensó Ahome mientras veía con tristeza a su hermano. Era su turno- Sota…

\- ¿Sí?-

\- Que sea una niña no implica para nada en demonios. Pero puedo asegurarte que a Lin, nadie la está obligando a nada. Lamento decírtelo, pero yo sé que en el fondo ella lo sabe también. Una persona llamada Myoga, me explico que aparte de que para el amor no hay edad, el demonio solo se deja gustar por un aroma cuando sabe que el dueño de este le corresponderá por completo-

\- Perdón Sota- Sin más abrazo a su hermanito, triste porque este estaba ante un amor no correspondido- Pero esta es la realidad, voy a hablarte como mujer, yo sé que ella lo ama desde siempre. No importa que sea niña, cuando una mujer ama de verdad se nota y puedo verlo-

\- Entiendo…- Le correspondió el gesto. ¿Acaso lo que le estaban describiendo era algo como la famosa historia del hilo rojo? Un amor que cuando se encuentra, aunque pase el tiempo y demás jamás nada podrá separarlo.

\- Por favor, los demonios perros son muy posesivos, no hagas tonterías- Acarició su mejilla, sabía que para él era difícil de entender ya que nunca estuvo en la época feudal, pero la situación y las creencias eran otras…- Perdón…-

\- Si, entiendo- Levanto el rostro un poco más animado, pero con lo impulsivo que era se le haría muy difícil no decirle algún cumplido o al menos querer cruzar unas palabras con ella. Pero de pronto trago duro, también quería vivir.

"Misión cumplida", si, esos eran los pensamientos que cursaban por la mente de la sacerdotisa. Obvio que amaba a su hermano, pero tampoco quería que estropearan la novela que estaba segura que de dentro de un par de años podría llegar a presenciar. Pero ante todo estaba feliz, porque había sido lo más sincera posible, y directa, bueno el directo había sido Inuyasha.

" _Compañera"_ Sabía que lo que decía Inuyasha era cierto, porque ese mismo día un par de semanas que ella volvió a la época actual habían charlado con Myoga sobre los demonios, el matrimonio y la marca. La cual ella poseía justo en su cuello, que decretaba ante la comunidad de demonios, que ella tenía compañero por la eternidad y quien era él.

Se sentía realmente complacida por ser así de reconocida ante Inuyasha y todos, pero era una lástima. Como Inuyasha no era un demonio completo no podía realizar el ritual que esto representaba en su totalidad. Por lo que había entendido, cuando un demonio marca a su compañera le inyecta una dosis de veneno puro de su cuerpo para que ella tenga la misma esencia que él y en vez de destruirla la fortalezca y viva una cantidad de años muy extendida. Además, que claro avisaba a los otros machos que ella ya no estaba disponible, es decir, matrimonio al estilo demonio.

Pero hubo un pequeño detalle que no le explico a Sota, que Inuyasha seguramente sabía, pero que no habían tenido de hablar claramente. Era un comentario, más bien una pequeña charla que ella había tenido junto a Sango y el anciano Myoga cuando aprovecharon que Miroku e Inuyasha se iban a buscar leña por pedido de la anciana Kaede. Podía recordar claramente ese relato como si fuera ayer.

"Ahome, eres afortunada has conseguido el corazón del amo Inuyasha, y te estoy muy agradecido por verlo tan feliz-

\- Hay anciano Myoga qué exagerado es usted-

-Escúchame bien, porque esto que te voy a decir es el secreto más grande del mundo Youkai- No sabía si reírse o no, pero la pulga se veía muy graciosa saltando de arriba abajo en el hombro de Sango.

\- Bien, no te enojes-Hay era tan gracioso, pero debía actuar seriamente.

\- ¿Tienes idea porque es Taboo el amor entre demonios y humanos?-

Ambas chicas negaron. Sí sabían que no era de lo mejor visto, pero creían que era por la diferencia de poder. No lo veían tan serio, habían visto a Shipoo muchas veces gustar de niñas humanas, pero luego de un par de días se le pasaba como si nada. Era extraño sí, pero nunca habían pensado el verdadero motivo de aquello.

\- Es taboo porque el corazón de un demonio es muy distinto al de un humano. Vivimos nuestra vida, solos mayormente sin ataduras, libres a cualquier sentimiento que desencadene nuestro dolor. Se imaginan vivir cientos de años solos, que aparezca alguien que les enseñe los que es amar realmente y que en un efímero segundo desaparezca.

\- Es taboo porque para nosotros olvidar es realmente difícil, ustedes pueden encontrar a una nueva persona en poco tiempo, nosotros vivimos con un mismo sentimiento ciento de años.

\- No olvidan…- Susurro Ahome un poco triste, ese era el precio que pagaban. Por eso eran miedosos, desconfiados, fuertes. No quieren ligarse a alguien que pueda desaparecer y abandonarlos en un segundo.-Qué triste…-

\- Por eso mismo, la marca es tan importante. No se puede dar a cualquiera, te liga a ti y ese demonio para siempre incluso después de la muerte. Ambos unen esencias por y para la eternidad.-

\- Qué lástima- Susurro Sango, en comparación a ello, nunca había pensado como era la vida de los demonios quienes conocían y eran buenos. Significaba, que Shipoo, por ejemplo, ¿solo podría llegar a estar con una demonio?, ¿no poder estar juntos porque uno es inmortal y el otro no?

Sí fuera así, entonces…

\- ¿Y hay alguna forma de conseguir la inmortalidad como ellos?- Era cierto, debía sincerarse ella también pensó en el tiempo cuando unió a Inuyasha, ahora entendía el porque Inuyasha no se unía a nadie, perder a alguien y quedarte por siempre ligado a esa persona incluso después de la muerte era terrible.

\- La hay- Comentó la pulga sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres- Mi señor iba a dársela a la princesa Izayoi-

\- ¿El padre de Inuyasha?- Pregunto Sango, si que eran interesantes los relatos de las luchas que el más grande youkai había tenido. Le había parecido de respetar el morir por lo que creía, por proteger lo que le pertenecía, su familia.

\- Así, en la noche que nació Inuyasha iba a dársela ya con la autorización de ella para así pasar la eternidad juntos, pero bueno sucedió lo que todos sabemos, y estropeó sus planes- El solo recordar a su señor, le hacía lagrimar. Como lo extrañaba, no es que se quejara de Inuyasha o Sesshomaru sus nuevos amos, pero bueno… entiendan…

\- ¿Y hay forma de obtenerla?, ¿Cómo es?- Estaba ansiosa la chica, no solo representaría que pasaría la vida con Inuyasha, sino que Sango, Miroku, Lin , Kohaku… Su madre y hermano..todos podrían estar juntos por siempre.

\- La hay, pero que esto quede entre nosotros..

\- Sí, juntos por siempre Ahome- Las lágrimas en el rostro de Sango le dio una enorme felicidad, sabía que Sango pensaba lo mismo, de esa forma incluso podría estar con sus hijas por siempre, no debería temer perderlas por alguna enfermedad o algo por el estilo.

Y ella también quería tener un hijo de Inuyasha, estar junto a él por siempre, también deseaba no tener que separarse de su madre o verla partir como su cuerpo humano le demandaba…

\- Bien, el objeto que da la eternidad esta en….

 _Fin flash Back_

\- Ahome, ¿qué pasa?- El ver el rostro preocupado de Inuyasha la trajo la realidad, y la hizo caer en cuenta que tenía un nuevo deseo, un tanto pretencioso si se quería decir. ¿Acaso estaba mal querer pasar la eternidad con la o las personas que amas?

\- No, estoy bien, solo me distraía un poco- Rasco su cabeza un tanto avergonzada ya que había detenido el andar de Sota e Inuyasha por esa actitud tan suya de meterse en sus pensamientos y no salir de ahí fácilmente, pero más bien era un deseo del corazón.

\- Sigamos-

-¡Está delicioso!- La alegría en el rostro de Shipoo era tan obvia que debias ser una persona sin un poco de sentido común. La madre de Ahome había sido muy amable en hacer té de Lila que tanto les gustaba a los demonios, y para colmo sabía hacerlo a la perfección.

Y cómo no estarlo, Shipoo era un zorrito que adoraba los ambientes familiares y junto a su nueva familia eso es lo que estaba obteniendo, no le hacia falta absolutamente nada. Era cierto, no iba mentir en algo así, aunque extrañara estar mucho con sus padres y los de su especie, no cambiaría por nada todo lo obtenido al instante que conoció a Inuyasha y Ahome.

\- ¡Tienes razón Shipoo!- Concordó Jaken al instante, nada como un buen té de Lila en la mañana. Totalmente relajante y estimulante, era como tener diez horas de sueño en un simple té, jamás imagino ni en sus sueños más locos que estaría probando tal exquisitez y mucho menos en otro tiempo. Vaya, la vida si que daba muchas vueltas.- Amo bonito, ¿qué le parece el té?-

Sesshomaru en su lejanía se encontraba sentado sobre el árbol con una tasa de té en su mano. Simplemente asintió levemente dando así su respuesta. El aire en ese lugar ese un poco más espeso, es decir, no era tan puro como en el de su época, pero al menos era soportable. Eso así, los arboles eran muchos más grandes y con aspecto sano, " _decentes para un siesta"_ Concluyó cerrando los ojos.

Pero existía, en su mente, una pequeña presencia que no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño que quería. Una mirada de una persona que estaba justo frente suyo, que lo miraba, pero no precisamente a él- _¿Acaso no sabe que existe otra direcciones para ver? -_ Okey, tenía los ojos cerrados sí, pero al ser un demonio perro estaba en guardia incluso cuando parecía que estaba durmiendo, dado que después de todo eso es lo que hacen los perros, hacer guardia!

\- _Pero esto ya está rosando lo ridículo. Mocoso tienes suerte que no pueda matarte libremente-_ ¿Qué? ¿Es que a ese niño nadie le había enseñado que tiende a molestar a las personas cuando las miran fijamente?, ¿no escucho nunca hablar del famoso "espacio personal"?. Estaba molesto, ese niño hermano de Ahome, no paraba de cruzar el espacio personal de su protegida, ¡y encima que estaba junto a él!

Pero sabía bien que el niño no se iba a tener el valor de acercarse y menos sí estaba junto a él. Pues para que mentir, ningún hombre, niño, demonio, hanyou, o ser que considere su vida valiosa se acercaría a su protegida, excepto claro aquellos que sean tan ilusos como para creer tener alguna oportunidad con la niña, la cual sabía muy bien que no se conformaría con una vida común de ama de casa. No es que fuera presuntuosa o algo por el estilo, pero sabía que Lin, desde muy niña ya tenía en mente lo que quería. Ella deseaba vivir como lo hacia, sin ataduras, viajando, aprendiendo, descubriendo, disfrutando y siendo feliz. Sabía bien que ella no aceptaría una vida cotidiana de esposa esperando a su marido con los niños, ya lo había notado y sí había aceptado un entrenamiento de cachorro demonio para convertirse en una persona más fuerte, claramente no aceptaría una cabaña.

Sabía bien que a ella no le interesaba ni las requisas o el poder, dado que la vida por desgracia y muy a su pesar le había demostrado que no era un cuento de hadas. Tal vez fue de una forma muy dura por todas la matanza, incluyendo la de su propia familia, que tuvo que presenciar, pero eso le había servido para madurar y saber valerse por si misma a pesar de ser a tan temprana edad. Y aunque en el fondo quería que ella no corriera peligros, le daba satisfacción el saber que ella no quería que nadie la considerarse una damisela en peligro, sino más bien una guerrera, una mujer capaz de valerse por si misma y conseguir todo lo que quisiese con su propio esfuerzo. ¡Eso sí! Sin perder esa preciosa personalidad, tan radiante, tierna y llena de vida la cual ademas de su valentía la caracterizaba.

\- Señor Sesshomaru- Aquella voz dulce lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lin cuando dormía no muy seguido murmuraba cosas, pero las veces que lo hizo, la escuchar hablar de animales, paisajes e incluso a veces la había escuchado hablar entonando alguna canción, o molestando a Jaken en sus sueños, pero pocas veces había escuchado que pronunciara su nombre, y siendo sincero eso lo alteraba un poco. en el sentido que estuviera teniendo una pesadilla o algo parecido. Y dado a que él no podía salvarla de sus propios sueños, optaba, como hacia en ese justo momento, en envolverla más en su estola y acariciarle el cabello suavemente. Al parecer y aunque no muchos lo creyeran, eso causaba en un lapso de poco segundos que la niña se relajara y sonriera, para así volver a descansar si perturbación alguna.

\- ¿No se cansa de tener esa cara de nada?- Bien, el ahora perturbado era él. ¿Acaso Lin le estaba hablando en sueños y le estaba recriminando por su carencia de emociones en el rostro?. Aquello hizo abrir sus ojos al máximo, así que eso era lo que pensaba ella de su actitud, ¡y él consolándola mientras ella le recriminaba por su personalidad!. No sabía porque lo alteraba, tal vez Lin estaba siendo sincera en sus sueños con lo que pensaba, en cuanto a que ella despierta era muy respetuosa con todo el mundo, tal vez sí eufórica, pero respetuosa al fin!. ¿De verdad él tenía cara de nada?!

\- Me preocupa que no sea capaz de sonreír-

\- Si puedo Lin- Contesto en un susurro teniendo en cuenta que los demás estaban cerca y no quería que lo escucharan hablar y menos si se trataba de su personalidad. ¡La cual siempre fue así y no recordaba que nadie le dijera nada! Excepto su madre.

\- Entonces comuníqueselo a su rostro-

Una gota desendioso por la cien del demonio, bien el mundo estaba de cabeza y obviamente él no se había enterado de ese acontecimiento. ¿Dónde estaba la niña que buscaba flores en los prados y que quería tocar cada ser peludo que se le cruzara?. En sus años de vida, jamás le habían tratado así, y encima su protegida!. ¿Tal vez debía a ver sido expresivo con ella?, ¿Acaso sonreír cada tres meses era tan malo?. No, no se iba a dejar afectar por esto, sólo era una niña que balbuceaba cosas incoherentes en su sueños y para nada...

 _-¡No lo dice en serio!-_

\- ¡Lo digo enserio señor!-

Esa simple respuesta fue suficiente para que ahora sí se volteara a verla. ¿Esa niña leía mente o se estaba volviendo loco?. Se acercó más a ella, desconfiado. ¿acaso había tenido a su mayor enemigo tan cerca y el enterado?. _Maldición,_ cruzó por su mente, él quería ser respetado, y sí un poco temido por no sé, todo el mundo?. Pero era una verdad que él asumía, no podía soportar que ella pensara cosas herradas sobre su persona, tal vez debía aumentar las visitas para que sean en ves de cada dos meses, cada mes.

Le acaricio el rostro suavemente sin despertarla, ya se había olvidado de los demás y de eso mocoso a esas alturas. Lo único que le importaba era que su protegida no tuviera ideas erradas sobre él, debería comenzar a abrirse un poco más con Lin, que sintiera que entre ellos había absoluta confianza y así alejar esas ideas de su cabeza que el mismo por su frialdad se había encargado en crear. Pero aun así, tenía dudas, dudas que con una leve oración fueron borradas de su mente para siempre.

\- Pero... si se siente cómodo así, y es feliz..- Se abrazo a su brazo en cual se había estado apoyando para luego proseguir- Yo siempre lo querré igual, así es usted y está bien-

Una leve ráfaga los envolvió llenando el ambiente cálidamente acompañado por el sonido de las hojas y el aroma de las flores. Pero había en especial un aroma que amaba, el de su protegida el cual lo cautivo desde un primer momento. En un principio, él había tenido en cuenta el hecho de que te guste el "aroma de alguien", era peligroso y más siendo un demonio, pero con el tiempo comprendió que no podía ir en contra de la naturaleza, el destino, esencia o como quieran llamarle. Una vez su padre, en una de esas charla de esas que suponen ser paternales, entrenando; le había comentado que él deseaba que ademas de que sea un fuerte guerrero, ocupara su tiempo en encontrar a alguien con quien pasar buen tiempo. En ese momento él tenía once años, y a pesar del paso de los años aún así lo recordaba, pues no le había entendido nada. Pero gracias a los santos su padre capto el mensaje y se lo dijo directamente:

" _Quiero que encuentras a tu compañera,_

 _que tu la elijas por voluntad propia._

 _Es decir, Sesshomaru, mi hijo quiero,_

 _que encuentres algo que proteger"_

En ese momento simplemente levanto la ceja creyendo que su padre había sido golpeado por algo fuerte en la cabeza y había dicho tonterías. Pero ahora, a sus trescientos años, y eso que era un demonio muy joven, comprendía más sus palabras. Ya lo había superado, o más bien aceptado, el hecho de que le había gustado el aroma y la sonrisa de Lin, que en el mundo demonio eso era sinónimo de "será tu compañera". Incluso a pesar de tener todos esos estereotipos contra los humanos, de odiarlos con rencor dado que por su culpa había perdido su padre, más allá de las espadas que eso era ya era cuento pasado, había perdido a su padre por una humana y él aun siendo cachorro y teniendo tanto que aprender de él. Él quería llamar su atención y hacerlo sentir orgullo como todo hijo... pero no fue así.

" _¿Enserio tienes que ir padre?"_

Ahora lo entendía, su orgullo no le había permitido visualizar en su rostro lo que en verdad sentía. Justo en aquel momento que tanto había sido necesario, Lin tenía razón, si tan solo lo hubiera demostrado todo hubiera sido diferente.. La verdad, esa noche de invierno, aunque en su rostro no demostrara alguna emoción en su interior sí las tenía, lo recordaba, gritaba por dentro.

 _¡Quédate, no vayas estas herido!_

 _¡Quédate conmigo!_

 _¡Padre!_

Su vida hubiera sido diferente, pero eso también querría decir que en esos momentos no estaría allí. No hubiera conocido a Inuyasha por que ese estúpido lo habría matado a penas nació junto a su madre. Seguramente ni la batalla contra Naraku hubiera existido ya que ese ser no hubiera sentido celos de la sacerdotisa que se había enamorado de su hermano, ya que él no existía. Ninguno de ellos existiría, Miroku, Sango, Ahome, Shipoo... incluso ni si quiera se hubiera encontrado con Jaken, sí estaría con Ah y Un por ser un obsequio de su padre, pero...

 _-Inuyasha..._

Él no existiría, ese cachorro que ahora observaba sonriera moviendo sus orejas no estaría, él no tendría a las espadas de su padre por herencia directa.-

 _-Qué aburrido-_

Sería todo tan sencillo que rosaría la monotonía. Aunque no lo dijera, él ya había aceptado que aunque no lo dijera, algo en su interior no le permitía matar a Inuyasha, había algo que lo tranquilizaba al saber que estaba vivo. Tal vez, ese "amor fraternal de sangre" le impedía matarlo, más bien todo lo contrario, le enseñaba a comportarse, lo entrenaba luchando cada vez que volvía a la aldea, lo reprendía aunque este se quejara bajando sus orejas en una actitud infantil. Después de todo, no solo volvía a la aldea para ver a Lin, sino también para verlo a él, en el fondo le preocupaba ese lado medio humano de Inuyasha, podía hacerlo dedil. Pero incluso así, a pesar de sus quejas, varias veces lo había visto sonreír disimuladamente, alegre de verlo para luego pedirle luchar. Tal vez, no se había dado cuenta que comenzaron a tener una relación más de hermanos, como siempre debió haber sido.

\- Tampoco te hubiera conocido a ti Lin-Entonces, sí ese era el precio que debía pagar, no tener más a su lado lo que era realmente importante- Entonces, es mejor que todo haya pasado así-

Suspiró totalmente agotada, ya era de la cena debía vigilar a Sota, que bueno de alguna forma era su responsabilidad; pero ya era el colmo, ¡no tenía porque estar vigilando a Inuyasha en sus constantes peleas con Sesshomaru, y en la cena!

\- ¡Inuyasha comportate!- Habló molesta, eran demonios de mas de cien años, ¿¡por qué diablos debían luchar con los palillos de comida como si fueran espadas!?. A veces creía que solo de madurez tenían el rostro, el pequeño Shipoo, su hermanito e incluso la tierna Lin tenían más educación que esos dos, no es que su cuñado fuera mal educado ni nada por el estilo, ¡sabía como comportarse!- _El problema es Inuyasha-_

Por supuesto, Inuyasha había retado a Sesshomaru que no podía ganarle en una pelea de palillos chinos, y él claro... acepto. ¡Malditos demonios y sus luchas!, ¿qué acaso no podían estar sin pensar en convertirse más fuerte ni siquiera por un par de horas?, o... más bie días.

 _\- Pero supongo que esta bien-_ Un alivio se instalo en su pecho, Inuyasha sonreía. Era orgulloso, y no quería admitirle ni a ella o cualquiera, pero desde que volvió a la época pudo ser capaz de notar que cuando Sesshomaru aparecía en la aldea, en su rostro aparecía un deje de felicidad grande y eso la reconfortaba. Pero él no era el único, también supo notar que Sesshomaru lo corregía más seguido, dejaba que se le acercara en incluso permitía que ambos caminaran por la aldea sin intenciones de matarlo.

En realidad siempre creyó que Sesshomaru jamás quizo hacerlo, a tal punto que ni él lo sabia, esas epocas de luchas ya estaban en el pasado y agradecía al cielo que así fuera, ya que de esa forma ahora ambos podían estar sentados en una mesa y sin que hubiera peligro de que algo malo pasase.

" _Ahora es tiempo de que todos nos protejamos mutuamente,_

 _ya que somos una extraña y singular familia."_

Aquel fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Ahome antes de dar una veloz mirada a ese cuadro de hermoso anochecer, donde humanos y demonios podían convivir sin miedo a lo desconocido, ya que ese grupo que tenía en grente, Sango, Miroku, Shipoo, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Kirara, Mamá, abuelo, Sota, anciana Kaede, Kohaku... e Inuyasha.

"Somos imparables"

Las palabras que salieron de lo profundo del corazón de la sacerdotisa eran ciertas en su totalidas. Pero no todos tenían la fortuna que ellos poseían, la fortuna de estar con sus seres queridos, existen personas que darían lo que fuese por estar con sus seres queridos por siempre, cualquier cosa.

Seguramente habría nuevas aventuras que este grupo debería enfrenter al no tener conocimientos que no muy lejos de ellos, en ese mundo donde demonios y humanos convivian aún era taboo el enlace de ambas especias. Aún era difícil de aceptar, se seguían cometiendo injusticias como en la época feudal a aquellos que osaran en unirse de una forma así, tal vez en silencio, pero seguía habiendo personas que no creían aptas este tipo de relaciones, ya que las época pueden cambiar, pero el mundo y las personas cambian...?

" _te prometo que conseguiré ese objeto que_

 _nos permita estar juntos por siempre,_

 _Chiai"_

 **Continuará...**

Holaaaa tenemos actualización, ¡estoy muy feliz, me gusta el rumbo que va tomando esta historias, y espero que a ustedes también. Cualquier duda o sugerencia me la dicen por favor, todo sirve para mejorar en esto que sí, me considero una novata.

Así, espero que les haya gustado este episodio que quise darle un poco más de sentimentalismo, este mi limite señores jejeje, enserio, el próximo episodio dará el inicio al eje de esta historia, en ese capitulo lo insinué, pero pronto harán acto de presencia nuestros villanos, aliados y demás. Gracias por seguir el fic y agradezco a todos sus comentarios, y espero por fics que dejen algunos ya que quiero saber que opinan señores!=)

Bueno, los dejo por ahora y actualizaré pronto, tengo tiempo libre y me enfocaré en la historia, ya que créanme no quiere dejarla inconclusa y menos sin terminar, es horrible cuando te hacen eso... En fin, saludos, y nos vemos la próxima! n.n


	5. Taboo

Inuyasha es una obra de Rumiko Takahashi, todos los derechos le pertenecen. Esto es solo un fic de una fan, sin fines comerciales.

¡Espero que les guste el episodio! ¡No olviden dejar sus opiniones!

 **Capitulo: 5**

" **Taboo"**

 _ **\- ¿Crees que podamos estar juntos?**_

 _\- Claro que sí, eres mi compañera-_

 _ **\- Es una lástima que el mundo así no lo entienda-**_

 _\- ¿Acaso eso es importante?_

 _ **\- Tú eres un demonio, y yo...**_

 _\- Mi humana, ¿crees que eso me ha importado alguna vez?-_

 _ **\- No.. pero… No podremos estar siempre juntos.**_

 _\- De eso me encargaré yo-_

Tenía una responsabilidad, el tiempo de su amada era muy distinto al suyo, ella no sería capaz de esperar 100 años para que él pueda cumplir su promesa. Pero, existía una forma, una vez hace apenas un año atrás cuando se había integrado como general de tropas a un pueblo liderado por los lores del Oeste y este había escuchado una charla entre las mujeres chismosas de ahí. Él no era muy interesado a ese tipo de charlas femeninas donde las youkai, con sus kimonos parloteaban sobre encontrar el "amor verdadero" y poder pasar la vida por siempre junto a sus amados, en el caso que fueran humanos.

Él era un demonio, un guerrero, no tenía tiempo para eso tipo de cosas, que lo único que hacían eran hacerte débil, de verdad, las historias que escuchaba sobre el amor desde hace 100 años, eran en su mayoría no muy buenas, había claro casos donde resultaban buenas, pero en sí las más afectadas eran las que se relacionaban seres inmortales con los mortales, es decir, humanos.

¡Eso era prohibido totalmente desde tiempos inmemorables! Todas terminaban en repudio, los hijos producto de esas relaciones, rechazados por humanos y por demonios o lo que fueren, no tenía sentido. Pero ese no era su problema, porque NUNCA, se uniría a una mujer humana, ya que el solo podría unirse a una youkai digna de él.

Pero escuchar cada tanto los chismes de los pueblos y aldeas se le hacía muy divertido, como ahora mismo mientras tomaba un poco de licor, escuchaba las tonterías y fantasías que las mujeres tenían, y que con cual alguna de ellas pasaría la noche por ahí.

Al parecer, hacía mucho tiempo, siglos para así decir, la legendaria raza de los demonios youkai había obtenido la fórmula de otorgar la vida eterna a los seres que realmente la merezcan, transformándolos mediante en un deseo en lo que ellos quisieran ser. Muy parecido a la famosa perla de Shikon que hacía poco tiempo atrás había tenido al mundo humano y demonios separados por guerras, matanzas, venganza y demás, por tan solo conseguir su poder.

Muchos decían que esos tiempos de magia eran parte ya del pasado, que ambos mundos podían convivir a partir de la desaparición de la perla en completa paz, y además que las épocas de Shikon habían cesado, gracias a los poderes y la voluntad de vivir que había tenido un grupo de personas conformado por demonios y humanos trabajando juntos de distintas formas para así poder acabar con el terror que había sido establecido por el temible semi-demonio Naraku.

Pero a pesar de eso, una de las demonio comentaba que dos de los integrantes de ese grupo que salvó al mundo de la verdadera oscuridad eran demonios Inu, perros, hijos del más grande demonio que jamás había existido, dueño de aparte de las tres armas más poderosas jamás creadas, de la pócima que otorgaba la eternidad a quien realmente la merezca, herencia de ese clan por ser poseedores directos del poder de la Luna y el Sol.

\- Desgraciadamente, el general Touga (Ino no Taisho) murió justo antes que le diera la pócima a su amada- Comentó una de las Youkai mientras cerraba la distancia con su grupo de amigas, al parecer era un secreto a voces.

\- ¿Y dónde se encuentra ahora?- Cuestiono otra mirando para ambos lados fijándose que nadie pudiera escuchar ese tipo de conversaciones prohibidas en ambas sociedades, pero uno nunca sabe a quién está destinado y menos su raza.

\- Nadie lo sabe, tal vez sus hijos sepan el escondite que su padre le dio a tal importante objeto-

\- ¿Y ellos cómo se llaman?- Susurró una con la esperanza de alguna vez conocerlos.

\- Inuyasha y Sesshomaru- Ante aquel pronunciar de esos nombres se formó un silencio aterrador entre los presentes del lugar y el mismo youkai que no entendía que diablos pasaba que todo el mundo guardaba silencio.

\- Son los demonios más fuertes, y los dueños de estas tierras- Una comentó con gran temor lo último, se sabía que eran hermanos, pero no se llevaban muy bien. Y obviamente las aldeas de sus dominios estaban en muy buen estado, pero el hermano mayor era muy respetado y temido, y más desde que se supo que ellos habían acabado con Naraku, además eran hijos del general Touga, solo un lunático se atrevería a enfrentarlos, además teniendo tanto poder y aliados. Mejor olvidarse de la pócima por siempre y no tratar de enamorarse de un ser mortal jamás.

\- Entonces solo un estúpido osaría en arrebatarles eso- Comentó, para sus interiores. Para él nunca, sería necesario depender de esa clase de objetos, ya que muy bien enterado estaba de la efímera vida que tenían los humanos en comparación de los suyos. ¿Acaso creen que arriesgaría a su corazón a no poder olvidar a alguien por mucho tiempo y sentirse solo o tal vez débil? Claro que no.

Los humanos con mucho esfuerzo podrían llegar a los cien años, y había que tener en cuenta cómo llegaban. Un simple golpe mal dado o una fuerte enfermedad con sencillez podrían llevarse su vida como un suspiro. Realmente algo horrible, ellos vivían en constante juego por su vida cada día, en cambio, para los demonios la situación era totalmente distinta. Ellos únicamente debían tener una vida "pacifica" por así decirlo, no se preocupaban por enfermedades, por vejes o lo que fuere, simplemente debían mantenérsele a salvo de demonios más fuerte que uno, pero obviamente no estaban en constante peligro, no convivían con la posibilidad de morir al otro día, la tenían sí, pero a una muy, casi inexistente y escasa medida.

Pero incluso ellos no podían tener noción de lo que les esperaba la vida a la vuelta de la esquina. Y él, que se estaba por anotar a las audiciones para ser miembro del ejercito del oeste, que de hecho ya casi había sido aceptado, jamás se imaginó que su mundo cambiaria en poco tiempo.

Lo recordaba muy bien, seis meses después que había escuchado esa conversación y había sido aceptado en el ejército de los Lores del Oeste y Este, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, lo cual aumentaba su orgullo dado que solo los mejores guerreros eran aceptados en ese gran ejército, andaba caminando por una de las aldeas humanas, ya que en el palacio real, el general les había indicado a los nuevos integrantes que serían divididos en grupos e irían a las aldeas ya que era necesario que tanto las aldeas humanas como las de demonios fueran vigiladas para tener un seguimiento de cuantos seres vivían allí, y que estuvieran en completas paz y seguridad los que las habitaban.

\- Y yo aquí- Suspiró cansado, por cierto Kaoru, ese era su nombre, escondiendo un poco sus orejas puntiagudas. Sí, nuevo, el famoso derecho de piso que todo el mundo debía pagar cuando entra nuevo a algún lugar. Él era un buen guerrero, pero también entendía que tenía otras responsabilidades además de solamente luchar, esta vez le había tocado vigilar seis aldeas y llevar un informe en dos semanas al palacio del Oeste sobre la situación de esas aldeas, algunas pequeñas otras grandes.- Menos mal que la paga es buena- Pensó más animado, si haces bien tu trabajo claro.

Pero sus orejas empezaron a latir, tal vez no tenía un gran oído como otras razas de demonios, pero eran lo suficientemente buenos como para poder escuchar que a poco distancia alguien que gritaba ayuda, ¿qué nadie escuchaba nada así? Claro, humanos y sus pobres sentidos.

Y sin mucho más por pensar se dejó guiar por sus instintos o más bien sus orejas a donde los ruidos de terror lo guiaban, podía olerlo también había más demonios, y si mal no recordaba por ahí también había un precipicio con un gran río abajo, un humano no aguantaría una caída así. Sin dudarlo, apenas vio uno de esos ogros salvajes intentando alcanzar a alguien tomo el mango de su espada y la saco, siempre era bueno el ejerció.

Ogros del sur, no eran del territorio ni del Este. Los conocía muy bien eran en su mayoría estafadores que buscaban niños o mujeres para en caso de los niños, matarlos y luego vender las partes de su cuerpo a los mercados negros de brujería, donde hechiceros y brujas o todo ser que culminara en la magia negra utilizaban esas partes para sus conjuros malignos, rituales o comida. Y en las mujeres, la historia era otra primero las perseguían a igual que una cacería y luego abusaban de ellas sexualmente para luego matarlas y enterrarlas o tirarlas al río.

\- Y justamente es una chica- Se sabía que no había seres más asquerosos que los ogros al ser monstruos ensuciaban mucho la reputación de los demonios ante los humanos, y cómo no, a los mismos demonios les daba asco que los asocien con ellos. El asunto era mutuo.

No tuvo que hacer muchos movimientos para vencer a esos ogros que a pesar de no ser muy fuertes si tenían mucha altura. Con un par de movimientos de su espada basto para cortarlos al medio y acabar con ellos, ni si quiera sus restos servían de algo, bueno tal vez abono para la tierra y no más. Pero lo más importante era salvar a la chica que ya había caído en el precipicio, pero se estaba sosteniendo con sus brazos de las grandes rocas que de ahí surgían. Estaba aterrada y llevaba una capucha marrón que le impedía ver su rostro, mejor creyó, ya que si veía que era un demonio seguro por el susto se soltaba y moría ahí mismo. Tanto trabajo para nada.

\- Cierra los ojos y dame tu mano- Se puso al lado de ella, para él era muy sencillo escalar montañas y demás- Solo quiero ayudarte- _Mentira es mi deber._

Okey, las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien, la chica ni reaccionaba. ¿Será que no escuchaba? ¡Imposible estaba al lado! Seguramente había entrado en un shock nervioso o ataque de pánico por así decirlo, y sin más remedio que hacer, no iba a estar ahí todo el día hasta que a ella se le antojara regresar de vaya saber qué mundo _.- Ni modo-_

La tomó por la cintura sorprendiéndola y comenzó a saltar por las rocas hasta llegar a la cima y de un buen salto terminar en el suelo con ella en ambos brazos, eso había sido rápido y muy fácil. Pero al estar tan cerca pudo percibir su olor entre sus fosas nasales, era rico, mucho y aquel pensamiento despertó algo en su interior que jamás había sentido, sus instintos.

De forma desprevenida, tomo la capucha de la cabeza de la chica y la tiro hacia atrás dejando ver su sonrojado rostro, _\- Linda para ser humana-_ ¿Por qué lo miraba así?, y ahí cayó en cuenta que no había tapado ni su rostro y menos sus orejas. Estaba tal cual era frente a ella una humana, tierna.

\- Gracias por salvarme señor- Parecía tímida y tenía pecas, era pelirroja de cabellos medio largo con ojos almendra. No era muy alta, pero para su cuerpo esa estatura estaba bien. Bajó el rostro avergonzada supuso, pero no olía temor proveniente de ella ni nada por el estilo y sin más le dijo algo que jamás pensó decirle a un humano.

 _\- Sólo dime Kaoru-_

 _Fin flash back_

De esa forma se conocieron y la situación fue avanzando en ese tiempo de expediciones. Llegó a tal punto su relación que ahora si le preguntaban no imaginaba su vida sin ella a su lado. Por eso mismo no iba a perder tiempo alguno en encontrar la forma de darle la vida que él de nacimiento poseía. Le había pedido que fuera su compañera de vida y ella con lágrimas y una hermosa sonrisa para sus ojos había aceptado, con esa promesa no iba a dejar que su condición de humana la arrebatase de su lado de ninguna forma.

Por eso mismo, ahora se encontraba caminando sobre los bosques oscuros, afuera de los territorios del Oeste y Este buscando a una persona que le daría las respuestas que buscaban para encontrar el objeto que le daría a su amada la vida eterna y que _ellos_ poseían.

¿Acaso se consideraba traición? Estaba por ir a buscar el objeto que sus señores poseían heredado de familia para entregárselo a su compañera para pasar la eternidad juntos, tal vez sí era traición, pero lo arriesgaría todo incluso su vida para estar junto a su amada por más de cien cortos años.

Había pedido ayuda o consejo a muchos curanderos, sacerdotisas que le explicaran o guiaran en el camino para saber dónde estaban los lores y luego poder explicarles bien la situación y así hacerlo de la mejor y aceptable forma, pero muchos le habían dicho que ellos seguramente no debían ni saber que eso existía ya que era un objeto hecho hace ya muchos miles de años.

Pero debía tener más de una versión y si eso significaba ir al bosque oscuro, donde las brujas y hechiceros estaban iría allí por respuestas. Después de todo solo quería saber la ubicación de los lores y solo alguien que pudiera ver a otra persona podría hacer eso, las brujas blancas estaban muy lejos de aquella región y necesitarían una muy buena razón para hacer aquello, pero se sabía que con el simple hecho de una buena paga las brujas negras harían un buen trabajo sea cual fuere eso sí, siempre tendría la guardia alta.

-¿Dónde están?- ¿Acaso nadie podía darle una explicación racional de lo acontecido esa mañana?. Era muy sencillo notar que casi había sufrido un infarto al notar, luego de contar a sus amigos, que faltaban dos. ¿Es que nadie la había escuchado la tarde anterior? Enserio, en verdad pensó haber sido muy clara.

Estrictamente y con toda la dedicación del mundo se había tomado el tiempo de explicarles a sus huéspedes en cómo consistía el movimiento de una ciudad, o una aldea un tanto mucho, mucho más grande. Había sido clara con el tema de los autos, los humanos ignorantes como ella en un inicio de la existencia de los demonios, e incluso se dispuso a mostrarles el funcionamiento de los semáforos y los automóviles, o carretas modernas como dispuso a llamarles para hacerles una asociación con algo que ya conociesen.

Y para su fortuna, Sango y Lin habían sido las primeras en captar el mensaje y dar el primer paso en la práctica de cruzar las calles y estaba orgullosa de lo bien que había salido, más por Sango quien no había escuchado tanto del asunto como la pequeña Lin, quien aprendió el concepto en un instante. Pero dios, los hombres habían sido otra historia, tardaron hasta el anochecer en entender "verde", pare, "rojo"siga. Pero en el fondo, sabía bien que no podía culparlos, eran de otra época, y si los hombres seguían siendo unos idiotas en la actual mucho menos podía esperar genios de la antigua, eso sí, eran mucho más educados en algunos casos y pacientes. Otros, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, no.

¡Había sido una lucha interna el no querer matarlos! Competían por todo, quien come más rápido, quien camina más rápido, quien finge dormir mejor, quien cepilla el cabello blanco mejor, quien en definitiva es mejor, enserio eran dos niños descubriendo las ventajas del "amor fraternal". Parecía que descubrían las facetas de la hermandad en ese mismo instante, cosa que enserio agradecía y ponía feliz por ambos, pero los chistes pesados, dobles sentidos, garras, sarcasmo, gritos, competencias y demás, era algo que cualquier ser que se considere paciente lo descolocaba.

\- Y bien alguno piensa decirme donde están- Era inconcebible, todos miraban hacia el desayuno y para nada hacia su rostro. Por su puesto, ellos sabían dónde fueron, pero claro no querían causar problemas, ¡pues noticias! ¡Ya tenían un gran problema!

\- Inuyasha- Este solo bajo el rostro y siguió comiendo su amado desayuno de demonio. Le hubiera pedido antes a la señora Higurashi ese manjar si no fuera por el pequeño tropiezo que tuvo por la mañana temprano antes de que Ahome despertara. No, no iba a decir nada, le gustaba su cuello unido a su cabeza.

Era claro que ninguno se iba a dignar a decir una sola palabra, incluso teniendo en cuenta el grave peligro en el que estaban metidos, si algo se salía de control qué haría, ¿acaso negar? No, sería inútil y llamaría mucho más la atención, pero es que enserio no entendía que nadie hubiera tomado en cuenta las consecuencias que podrían suceder.

\- Jaken- Él hablaría, no era un chusma ni nada por el estilo, pero se le hacía difícil hablar teniendo tantas miradas sobre sus pequeños hombros. Era sin duda una gran responsabilidad- Dime… donde fue y como que es que no permitieron que él no se la llevara- Sí ella no era de tener ese humor, pero enserio el día anterior le había suplicado a Sesshomaru que se quedara cerca, que no era el mismo mundo de antes, los demonios eran pacíficos y demás… y..

\- Hump- Esa había sido la simple respuesta que le dio el demonio, la cual no supo interpretar antes y ahora lo hacía.

" _Yo hago lo que quiero"_

Se sentó en la mesa y suspiro, hacer berrinches y maldecir a su cuñado ya no era opción. Él era un ser libre y sin ataduras, demasiado tiempo aguanto a que fuera a dar una vuelta, pero con ella!, ¡Cómo permitieron que se llevara a la pequeña Lin!, ¿¡Volando!?, ¡Qué diablos explicaría a sus vecinos si él salía en pleno vuelo de su templo!

\- Habla Jaken, quiero saber por dónde pueden estar- Tomaría un desayuno intentando relajarse para escuchar bien lo sucedido y analizar bien su actuar y la situación en la que todos se encontraban…

"Bueno, sucedió es que…."- ¡Acaso lo que hacía estaba bien?! . Delatar así a su amo bonito por sus propios celos. Qué, nadie se ponía en su lugar verdad. Él dio tantos años de servicios a su amo intentando que todos sus pedidos, más bien ordenes, fueran perfectamente concretadas, para qué. Sólo para recibir, "cállate Jaken", "Busca comida para Lin", "Vamos a ir buscar kimonos para Lin" Lin, Lin, Lin, Lin.

¡Lin!

Aún lo recordaba, eran bellas aquellas épocas en que su amo de se dedicaba a ser "Él" y no, un niñero que ante cualquier pestañeo de ciertos ojos brillosos diría sin chistar "Sí". Y eso que su amo decía que su repudio por los humanos era tal que si alguien le dijera que estaría manteniendo una conversación con alguno en algún momento de su vida, directamente seria atravesado por su látigo venoso.

Realmente extrañaba esas épocas, su amo era muy reservado y nunca, NUNCA, se sabía que podía estar planeando o que ideas cruzaban por su mente, aun cuando sus objetivos eran los mismos que antes ahora sí, estaba más blandito, pero con ella! Él su más grande y fiel sirviente era ignorado olímpicamente por su amo, solo le daba órdenes, y oigan un "gracias" cada tanto no era ilegal. Se trata de incentivar a un ser a seguir su trabajo, ¿¡qué acaso no aprendió nada de su padre!?

Él solo quería un poco de retribución, y lo que paso esa mañana mientras ayuda a Inuyasha a plantar unos árboles lo dejo totalmente ofendido ¡traición!, ¡su amo lo cambiaba por otro sirviente y más pequeño que él! De solo recordarlo sentía que su estómago se retorcía. Encima ese bicharraco osaba en tocar a su amo bonito de esa manera tan violadora de espacio personal, y su amo no decía nada, solo lo aplastaba.

 _Flash Back_

Usualmente Jaken, aunque no pareciera era persona servicial, por eso mismo en esos mismos instantes estaba ayudando a Inuyasha a llevar un par de bolsas de tierra mientras este cargaba algunos árboles, que la madre de Ahome les había pedido con toda la amabilidad del mundo si podían cambiar de lugar para darle un poco más de sombra en esa cabaña grande, o casa como al parecer en esa épocas se le decía a los aposentos humanos. En un principio siendo sincero se había negado rotundamente ya que él no era ningún jardinero ni nada, pero con la simple promesa que ella le haría un poco de ese te de Lila que realmente era una delicia, decidió cambiar la palabra jardinero por "dador de su voluntad y fuerza", misteriosamente.

Pero volviendo al tema en cuestión, mientras volvía por unas bolsas de tierra pudo distinguir a lo lejos la figura de su amo, estaba yendo a la entrada del templo, pero… algo le pareció muy extraño, ¡su amo hablaba solo! Temió lo peor sinceramente, cruzo por su mente que la falta de Lin en sus viajes ya le estaba afectando de una manera irreparable, pero hubiera preferido eso a lo que tuvo que observar. Su amo, estaba hablando muy "animadamente", si entendemos este concepto y cómo aplica a Sesshomaru, con la pulga Myoga. Entendía, que él fue el sirviente más leal del padre de su amo bonito, pero al parecer a su amo no le molestaba su presencia en lo absoluto.

 _Fin Flash Back_

Pobre Jaken, si bien tenía razón en parte, lo que él no sabía que en la lista de sirvientes de su amo, Myoga tanto como para él o Inuyasha estaba al frente, dado que los conocía desde cachorros y habían heredado ese servicio de la pulga por pura lealtad a su padre. Por eso mismo era la razón que a Sesshomaru no le extrañara que la pulga que le dijera "Amo Sesshomaru" y le hablara de ciertas informaciones y conocimientos que por una cuestión de años Jaken no tendría.

Pero a veces le irritaba un poco la costumbre que la pulga tenía, ahí va! Era la segunda vez que ya aplastaba a la pulga por su manía de chupar su preciada sangre. Él solo decía, "No puedo evitarlo amo Sesshomaru, usted tiene una sangre tan deliciosa que me hace recordar a la de su padre"

De igual forma no podía culparlo, Myoga estaba más acostumbrado a tomar la sangre de Inuyasha que por su condición de mitad bestia no tenía una sangre pura o tan deliciosa como la de él. Además una vez cuando era niño tuvo la curiosidad de preguntarle a su padre porque permitía que Myoga tomara su sangre, él solo le explico que esto fortalecía al cerebro y al cuerpo de la especie de la pulga y que serviría para que pudiera vivir miles de años además de obtener una capacidad de retención inclusive mayor que la de los humanos y muchos demonios dado las propiedades en vitaminas que tenía la especia Inuyoukai.

Pero esos eran saberes que Jaken no tenía y por eso mismo no entendía como su amo permitía tal descaro, pero dudaba que su amo tuviera siquiera noción de cómo había afectado aquello a su fiel sirviente, por eso mismo ahora se dejaba actuar por sus impulsos y haría algo que jamás creyó posible que él haría, ¡delataría a su amo!

\- Simplemente, sucedió esto- Suspiro cansino, pero su amo no le dejaba opción. ¡No solo lo reemplazaba por una pulga sino que se iba con Lin a pasear?, ¿desde cuándo el demonio más poderoso y temido paseaba? Debía resolverlo de alguna forma.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Ahome cuando Jaken le relataba que Lin de la nada había aparecido con varios, al parecer papeles, frente a su amo y comenzaba a parlotear de ciertos lugares que "alguien" con orejas de perros le había contado que había en ese mundo, además claro de los que Ahome le había indico para poder sobrevivir en ese época que era un tanto distinta a la feudal. Según Lin, esa persona le había contado de grandes cabañas donde había distintos tipos de comidas ordenadas y que los humanos hacían grandes filas para obtenerlos". Además que había festivales de todo tipo donde había juegos, dulces ropas y animalitos chiquitos peluditos sin vida, que al parecer Ahome le había comentado a esa persona que se llamaban algo así como "Peluches". Además no olvidemos de esos extraños lugares donde las mujeres se enloquecían por encontrar las flores o plantas que ellas quisieran llamados "Viveros", y sin mencionar los juegos humanos para niños, en "plazas"? Y ahhh, en los festivales había lugares para comprar cientos de vestiduras distintas como kimonos llamados "tiendas".

La única conclusión que tenía Ahome por el momento, según los dichos de Jaken que no dudaba que pronto correría su cabeza por el cielo mientras su cuerpo estaba en el suelo firme es que, Sesshomaru se había ido a cumplir los deseos de Lin de conocer la ciudad, que gracias a dios era épocas de festivales que se daban todos los días y que las vestimentas serían tan parecidas que los humanos no se darían cuenta de la presencia de un demonio, el más letal por cierto, entre ellos.

Por otro lado, tampoco le preocupaba los demonios dado que por sus agudos instintos seguramente serían capaces de percibir la energía y el poder de su cañado y se quedarían callados o no harían ninguna imprudencia, pero eso no le garantizaba que algún humano o demonio también fuera un completo idiota de hacer un mal comentario, terrible chiste, empujarlo, o… peor tocar a Lin con lo tierna que era! Sería imposible que no quisiera tocar esos rosados cachetes, Sesshomaru enfurecería por tal atrocidad, mataría a todo a quien se encuentre en su camino, alguien lo grabara, aparecería en televisión, luego vendrían cámaras y demás a su casa por alguno de sus chismosos vecinos y eso sería su fin!

Pero principalmente le preocupaba en sí de lo que sería capaz su cuñado por algún estúpido acto fallido de un idiota que no apreciaba su vida. Pero no estaría preocupándose por la paz de una sociedad completa si "cierta persona" no le hubiera contado a una niña tan curiosa como Lin sobre las maravillas de su época y no tenía otra opción que llegar a la conclusión que no estaría pasando ese momento de tensión, miedo y estrés si ÉL no hubiera metido la pata, literalmente donde no debía, en fin, todo.. Absolutamente todo…

¡Era culpa de Inuyasha!

 **-Continuará..-**

Holisss nueva actualización! Perdón por la tardanza, pero cambie mi pc, y bueno sabrán que ello lleva su tiempo, pasar archivos, imágenes, documentos, música, descargar programas para la escuela y demás, pero en fin.. Volví!

Estoy recargada y llena de ideas que espero cuando pueda plasmar en mi borrador, luego sean de su agrado al momento de publicarlas. Pero, llegamos, como verán el inicio d este episodio está dedicado a nuevos personajes, ya mencionados al final del capítulo anterior, que formaran créanme parte muy importante de esta historia que no pretendo en verdad hacerla muy larga, lo justo y necesario.

En fin, espero que les guste el episodio, espero sus comentarios para saber sus opiniones con ansias, sus consejos y demás. Quiero y voy actualizar pronto, así que tranquilos/las que todo llegara. Gracias por su buena onda y por tomarse tiempo a leer esta historia, que de a poco créanme va tomando su rumbo. Lento, pero contento jejeje.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y seguirme, y para los que no comentan gracias también por leer la historia, en las vistas es donde me doy cuenta en cómo le va, y estoy muy agradecida por ello. Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y pásenla lindo!

¡Saludos, buena onda y nos leemos pronto! n.n


	6. El Tour

Inuyasha no me perteneces, es una obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

Esto es solo un Fanfic sin fines comerciales.

¡Espero disfruten el episodio!

 **Capitulo: 6**

" **El Tour"**

Su día había comenzado muy temprano, tanto ni siquiera notado el paso del tiempo en el reloj. Es que sincerándose con ella misma, la situación lo ameritaba. Algo le había dado mala espina y por causas del destino o intuición femenina había decidido realizar una guía de turismo y un régimen de horarios para sus amigos. Desde que empezó a las siete de la tarde y cuando lo término a las once de la noche, no tuvo ni un segundo para prestarle atención al mundo exterior, ojala lo hubiera hecho.

A la mañana siguiente no sintió ningún cambio en el ambiente o presencia que la alertara, entonces decidió comenzar su día con las comodidades propias de su época que tanto había extrañado. Fue una lástima que la vida o el karma no estuvieran de acuerdo en que tuviera un desayuno normal.

Después de recuperarse del pre infarto que le resulto enterarse que su cuñado y la pequeña Rin habían salido de tour por la ciudad, y por supuesto, luego de gritarle mil improperios a su querido Inuyasha por meterle ese tipo de ideas tan tentadoras a una mente tan curiosa como la de Rin, decidió que no iban a solucionar nada esperando a que el demonio y su fiel protegida regresaran.

Simplemente conociendo como esos dos estaban acostumbrados a caminar, directamente podían sentarse a ver unas películas y esperar tres días, sino más.

\- Bueno señores la situación es la siguiente- Si había citado a su familia y amigos en la entrada del templo para explicarles cómo se organizarían- Tenemos un problema-

Y bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes procedió a explicar el plan el cual había titulado:

" _Plan de búsqueda incansable para traer de regreso al demonio Sesshomaru y lograr que la ciudad sobreviva en el proceso"_

\- Que nombre tan largo- Concluyó Shipoo.

\- Entonces supongamos que Sesshomaru no le gustaría que Rin lo viera masacrar persona, señores he aquí una ventaja- Sí esa era su carta bajo la manga, su cuñado no podría ser capaz de involucrar a su protegida en una situación tan peligrosa. _¡Eres una genio Aome!_

Pero todos sus logros se vieron destruidos cuando Jaken los derribo con un martillo al mencionar una realidad que no había sumado a su ecuación-… Rin ha visto al amo bonito matar muchas veces, ella está más que acostumbrada a eso…-

\- Dije supongamos Jaken, supongamos- Entonces intentando simular que nada hubiera pasado por el comentario del sapo a su autoestima sonrió.- Bueno aquí tienen unos mapas y ahora les diré que aremos-

\- Dado que unos son humanos y otros demonios- Desplegó un puntero al estilo antiguo de las escuela y lo pego contra su pizarra infantil con su plan en el- haremos esto.

\- Nos dividiremos en tres grupos. Los cuales deberán estar conformados por un demonio en cada uno- Y sin más comenzó a separar los grupos los cuales iban obedeciendo sus órdenes.

A: Inuyasha, yo y Shipoo

B: Miroku, Sango, Kirara y abuelo.

C: Sota, Jaken y mamá.

Su plan era infalible, pero debía apresurarse si no quería que algún idiota perdiera su cabeza en el proceso. Siempre había algún masoquista dando vueltas y sabía bien que al humor de su cuñado no iba a sobrevivir, y ella no quería tener a la prensa en la puerta de su casa por días.

Además demonios y humanos convivían juntos, pero aun separados.

 _\- Incluso después de tantos años-_ Eso la entristeció un poco, su relación con Inuyasha seguiría viéndose mala aun después de quinientos años. Pero eso no importaba, nada la iba a separar de sus seres queridos. Pero ese no era el momento para amargarse ni abatirse por tonterías por las que ella ya estaba totalmente segura.

Solo tenía una cosa en su mente, mantener la paz y no arruinar el día que Rin había estado esperando para poder pasar con su cuñado, ya que hacía un mes que no lo veía y sí, tenía que mantener esas dos cosas en paz:

La paz de su época y la paz del corazón de la cual consideraba su pequeña hermanita y amiga.

\- O- n.n -O-

No entendía cómo es que había llegado al punto en que él, el Gran Sesshomaru estaba discutiendo con una niña de once años que rumbo tomar. Él era el líder del grupo y aun así había aceptado acompañarla a conocer un poco de esa gran aldea.

En un inicio todo iba bien, ella revisaba su mapa y le decía por dónde quería ir, ahh.. pero todo se derrumbó cuando en un momento al escuchar los gruñidos provenientes del estómago de su pequeña protegida, le comentó que iban a regresar para que ella pudiera ingerir alimentos.

Sinceramente lo que sucedió después le llamó mucho la atención. Su sonriente protegida dejo de sonreír y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño levemente fruncido para luego decir… algo. Una palabra que él desconocía en su diccionario, ya que al ser un lord y por poseer un gran poder todo mundo acataba sus órdenes sin chistar.

Y para que engañarse, no hacerlo sería como escribirle una carta con una petición de ida al otro mundo sin retorno de una manera muy, muy... muy lenta.

Y fue en ese instante que proveniente de la boquita de su dulce protegida, sin nervios o inseguridades, salió un horrible y muy desagradable:

-No-

Jamás hubiera cruzado por su mente que esa "cosa" proviniera de su Rin, ya que ella era muy educada y sabía cuál era su lugar. Seguramente en la lista de prioridades del lord estaba en primer lugar, incluso antes que obtener más tierras y poder. Pero eso no era algo que ella tuviera que saber, o por lo menos, no por el momento.

Sí otro hubiera sido el suicida ni siquiera hubiera dejado un vistazo hacia atrás. Su látigo venenoso era muy largo, eficaz y certero por si no lo sabían.

Pero teniendo en cuenta quien era la personita que había osado en decir aquello, que en otras situaciones consideraría un insulto, sintió la curiosidad, muy extraño en por cierto, de saber las razones por las cuales su protegida le llevaba increíblemente la contra.

Y bajo esa decisión se dispuso a detener su elegante paso, cruzarse de brazos y darse vuelta para así quedar uno frente al otro y brindarle toda su atención. Increíblemente tenía ansias por saber la razón de la negativa por parte de su pequeña Rin.

-Tus motivos- Así era Sesshomaru directo y claro, incluso frente a su pequeña protegida no tenía el temor de ser demandante con Rin, más que nada porque él sabía a la perfección que ella entendía como era él.

\- Pues mi señor- Se cruzó de brazos al igual que su amo y lo miro directamente- … No quiero sonar irrespetuosa con usted, pero...- No iba a ceder, estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo pasar con su señor un momento que durara más de una hora, y lo iba a provechar- Me niego.

Era su imaginación o por casualidad un auto quemo sus llantas, el heladero se resbalo, un celular se calló, un vaso se rompió, alguien giro en mala dirección golpeando a su acompañante, los demonios se detuvieron para simplemente observar a esa niña que le hacía frente a tal imponente demonio que seguro con un suspiro podría matarla y de esa forma llegar a la conclusión que ella tenía problemas de sentido de supervivencia.

¡Entonces su sentidos funcionaban perfectamente bien y eso "No" sí había existido, por dios que raro era todo aquello! O contradictorio.

No muchas veces podemos contemplar el rostro del Lord Sesshomaru invadido por la curiosidad o más bien perplejidad, pero este sin dudas podría ser uno de esos momentos en que merecen ser grabados, pintados, dibujados, capturados por cualquier equipo o alma que cumpla esta misión, ya que…

Ahora que había pasado y la respuesta de su protegida no había sido un simple producto de su imaginación llego a una extraña conclusión. Para ser la primera vez que eso sucedía, se llevó la extraña impresión que su gran orgullo no se veía ni astillado, sino más bien sorprendido e incluso, podría ser… ¿orgullo?

Era sin dudas algo nuevo para él, alguien le había llevado por primera vez en su vida la contra y sentía una extraña calidez que no podía explicar. Esa nueva cara o faceta de la muy educada y ubicada Rin le sorprendía para bien. ¿Sería posible que el haberla dejado en la aldea la haya hecho madurar más? O… más bien, ¿de más?

\- Usted siempre se va con el señor Jaken largo tiempo- Acentuó su entrecejo, por alguna extraña razón tenía que sacarse eso del pecho- Así que deseo, ya que no podemos volver a nuestra época, que podamos pasar un tiempo conociendo este lugar-

El lord afilo un poco su mirada intentando procesar un poco las palabras de la niña hasta que finalmente hablo.

\- Rin voy con Jaken porque tenemos que vigilar los territorios y lo sabes- ¿Acaso la niña le estaba haciendo un planteo?- Llevarte sería peligroso y tienes que conocer el mundo humano, es por eso que te deje en la aldea-

Creía que ese punto ya lo había dejado en claro ya que ese mismo día ella no se había rehusado a nada o contradicho. Por eso mismo no estaba preparado para las palabras que luego escucharía.

\- Amo, lo que menos me interesa es saber porque me dejo en la aldea- Bien, esas palabras y con el tono oscuro y frio con el cual las empleo fue algo que el demonio no se esperaba y por alguna extraña razón oprimió su pecho- Pero aquí tengo un plan de lugares que visitar, dice Aome que son muy divertidos y-

\- ¿De verdad no te importa por qué vives ahí?- Creía que estaba contenta con estar con los de su especie, si bien ya no eran tan los de su especie, alguna parte así. ¿Acaso Inuyasha no le había comentado que sucedía con la estadía de la niña ahí?- ¿Sabes por qué estás ahí?-

La actitud de la niña le fue sumamente misteriosa, ella simplemente sonrió y comenzó a caminar, él simplemente la siguió esperando una respuesta- Claro que sí…

 _-Porque usted odia a los humanos Señor-_

Sí en algún momento se le hubiera cruzado en un pasado el pensamiento que una verdad que tanto él, con pura convicción y seguridad había defendido, ahora le estuviera dando una cachetada marca ACME en la cara seguramente hubiera reído, pero no era así.

Simplemente detuvo su andar, por un instante pensó que la niña que tenía en frente no era su Rin, pero sí lo era su aroma la delataba y no sabía que era lo que le preocupaba más; Si el hecho que la verdad que tanto había defendido se riera de él en la cara o el hecho que Rin no tenía expresión alguna, solo una… sonrisa.

\- Qué..- él no era de quedarse sin palabras y no podía caer de la impresión, pero ante las dudas que la niña veía en el demonio se detuvo a poder aclararle un par de pensamientos a su amo.

\- Y no lo culpo señor- Ahora sí lo vio de lejos, pero eso sí de frente, sin dudas en su rostros- Somos tan débiles y efímeros, tan emocionales. Todo nos afecta- Era una realidad que pudo ratificar viviendo en la aldea- Si bien hay personas buenas, la mayoría te darán la espalda bajo una máscara de bondad y por desgracia aquellos que si tienen un buen corazón son menospreciados, atacados y dejados de lado-

\- Es una lástima que muchos no puedan entender que se puede vivir en armonía a pesar de ser de diferentes mundos y esta época, son la pruebas de que mis sueños se hacen realidad- Señalo a la pareja de humanos hablando con unos demonios- Ve eso, eso es igualdad para amabas rasas… pero- Un poco de nostalgia recorrió su rostro- Si se enamoran a que son rechazados por los mismos que los saludan-

\- ¿A qué te refieres Rin?- Maldición, acaso la habían tratado mal, malditos humanos. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera tratar mal a Rin?. Fue allí que el recuerdo de ella con moretones regreso a su mente, ¿acaso la había dejado en un lugar que no era adecuado?

\- Inuyasha dice que te protege de las agresiones que quieran hacerte- Sí eso le había dicho su hermano que él la protegería en su ausencia. Por eso en parte se sentía aliviado, sabía que Inuyasha la apreciaba como una hermana menor y que la protegería de cualquier cosa.

\- Inuyasha lo hace, pero no puede de las palabras- Reafirmo, ella simplemente sonreía. ¿Acaso llorar por su condición de huérfana le serviría de algo? Eso lo había aprendido de Inuyasha, a él incluso conociéndolo había aldeanos que lo trataban mal, para él sería sencillo con ellos, pero sabía que no era una condición aceptable- Da igual, debo enfocarme que si valen algo ya que no todos son así y es temporal- No valía la pena amargarse por un par de idiotas.

El demonio inhaló aire y se acercó para luego arrodillarse frente a ella. Ahora estaba comenzando a replantearse que tal vez no fue una gran idea dejarla allí- Rin a qué te refieres con temporal- Habló serio, ahora sí perece que su protegida tenía sus propios planes.

Ella por su parte pensó que estaría bueno que su amo supiera cuales eran sus proyectos de aquí, que tenía 11 años a sus 20. Su amo era un ser muy amable y esperaba que al igual que ella no le cuestiono nada él tampoco lo hiciera, ya que después de todo… era su vida.

\- Cuando sepa defenderme y cómo ganarme el alimento, yo me iré de la aldea-

. . . .

Porqué todos se callaron de golpe? Ah, por supuesto fue por aquel comentario que atentaba contra todos los planes de ese demonio de largos cabellos blancos. Esa niña definitivamente a A: Era muy segura de sí misma y valiente.

o…

B: Le faltaba todo el equipo completo en la cabeza.

¿Acaso esa niña dejaba pasar por encima de los planos del Gran Sesshomaru? En qué momento su relación se hizo tan envuelta en confianza y soltura. Pero repasando las letras de su protegida, el lord encontró muy agradable el significado de esa decisión.

Ella tenía una personalidad seguro de sí misma y ahora empezaba a sacarla a relucir mucho más que antes, cosa que le complacía ya que ella a pesar de querer que sus decisiones se tomen enserio seguía teniendo ese deje de dulzura, amabilidad y ternura que canto siempre la había caracterizado.

Ahora podía ver que su pequeña protegida, pronto, se empezaría a convertir en una mujer en todo lo que ello conlleva. Pero cómo esa chiquilla pensaría vivir sin nadie para que la vigilara, qué haría el al respecto. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo esa idea de que ella se fuera sin su protección le molestaba, bastante.

\- Pero.. si.. usted me lo permite amo- Ahora su actitud de valiente decidida dejando paso a la dulce y tímida chiquilla que en realidad era- Yo… a pesar de mi condición.., no me molestaría viajar con usted, el señor Jaken y Ah-Un-

Pero ante la silenciosa mirada de su amo se atrevió a contradecirse, tal vez su amo no creía conveniente viajar otra vez con ella por ser pequeña y ser débil en aspectos que por su rasa era así no podía controlar- ¡Pero señor Sesshomaru si no quiere está bien, disculpe jamás quisiera ser una molestia para nadie!- Le causó gracia como sus aun pequeñas manos se movían a gran velocidad intentando apaciguar la tensión que ella veía, pero no existía.

Bien Rin por su parte no pudo evitar ofrecer esa opción a su señor, pues para qué mentirse. De verdad ella quería viajar y conocer el mundo apenas tuviera la edad suficiente para poder defender y no ocasionar problemas a nadie, y claro por eso se estaba esforzando en aprender de yerbas medicinales, arquería, artes marciales, entrenaba con Inuyasha, estudiaba con Aome y Sango ¡incluso estaba aprendiendo algo de cocina!

\- Sigamos señor Sesshomaru, es por aquí- Todo para poder estar preparada y no tener que esperar a nadie más a que regresara, si es que lo hacía. No pudo evitar que su pecho se apreté ante ciertos recuerdos que a veces creía haber olvidado, pero sin dudas estaban ahí, solo debía mantenerlos alejados.

Mientras buscaba entre las hojas de su cuaderno para ver a qué lugar poder llevar a su señor, pensaba en su entrenamiento, el cual la mayor parte estaba escondidos por sus amigos, va familia, para el mismo.- " _Tanto esfuerzo no será en vano"_

Ella quería no solo recorrer el mundo sola hasta que su cuerpo humano se desgaste, pero mientras tuviera juventud y sabía que le sobraba bastante aun, quería…

" _Tú no lo vas a ver, seguramente vas a estar muerta"_

Corrió al poder divisar el lugar que tanto buscaba dejando un paso atrás a su señor para poder leer con mayor claridad y también para alejar esos pensamientos que no hacían más que hacer un poco gris su hermoso día.

\- _Señor Jaken, tonto-_

Llamo a su señor y lo miro avanzar hacia ella. Luego señalo el lugar y después a su cuaderno. Era claro lo que quería, o por lo menos eso pensaba el demonio sin saber los verdaderos pensamientos o más bien sentimientos, ya que no podía olfatear nada raro en ella salvo su dulce aroma.

 _-Yo estaré junto al señor Sesshomaru para siempre-_

Tomo las mangas de su Haori y lo arrastró con ella para entrar al lugar. Podían entrar solo demonios, perfecto para su señor. De esa forma este podría estar cómodo.

 _Aunque mi vida sea corta, intentaré siempre estar para él._

 _El tiempo que más pueda me abrazaré a él, le faltaré el respeto y_

 _lo seguiré aunque sea a la distancia. Mi señor, mi amo…_

 _Soy una niña, humana, y sí…_

Apretó su mano con la suya, su amo no tenía mucha paciencia con esas cosas con ruedas. Pero agradecía e gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al acompañarla a un lugar tan habitados por humanos, era así de pocas palabras, peor muy cálido por dentro.

 _Jamás ha sido una sorpresa para mi saber que…_

-Gruñe a todo lo que se le cruza, de verdad se estaba esforzando mucho-. No sabe cuánto ella estaba agradecida por tener su compañía, solo quería pasar más tiempo con él y caminar no importa donde, en sus brazos ella se sentía y se sabía absolutamente segura. Sonrió con un leve rubor extrañándolo por su romper de silencio tan improvisado, es que no podía evitarlo. No solo su amo le parecía amable, fuerte y seguro su amo, también si quería podía ser muy tierno.

 _-Me había enamorado perdidamente de usted apenas lo vi_

 _Ya que ame…-_

 _Su aroma._

-O- n.n -O-

\- ¡Gracias por su compra!- Incluso para ella, le era muy difícil entender como esas mujeres tenían toda la santa voluntad de entender a cientos de indecisitos iguales que Inuyasha. Pero de verdad ahora, en ese día, Aome había comprendido que su empleo de sacerdotisa en comparación de esas mujeres con almas piadosas para poder ayudar a cualquier desamparado en el rubro de la comida, era de verdad hasta denigrante quejarse de un par de monstruos cada tanto.

Pero no dudo que por un instante esa amabilidad se tratara por el hecho que su querido Inuyasha estaba muy indeciso en que comprar.

A veces como quisiera Aome que su querido Inuyasha se comportara con un poco más educación y no hiciera un escándalo por todo lo que su época le presentaba como nuevo. ¿No se suponía acaso que su madre Izayoi no había sido una princesa? ¡Sin más su padre fue un Lord, el más grande de todos no es así?

Suspiro cansinamente mientras entregaba el dinero por las compras a la vendedora que sí, seguramente pensaba, "Es muy lindo, pero la compadezco". No entendía porque Inuyasha hacía una escena por todo, si ir más lejos el pequeño Shipoo se estaba comportando de una manera impresionante, tal vez debería decirle a su… novio? En fin, que tomara un par de clases de etiqueta con Shipoo.

 _\- "Ojala hubiera heredado de su padre algo más que su belleza"-_ Tampoco podía sentirse no celosa por las miradas que llamaba Inuyasha, era de lo más normal a cualquier mujer le llamaría la atención un hombre así. El problema que esos encantos muchas veces se iban a la basura cuando él mismo formulaba palabra.

Y no, para nada era una desagradecida que no apreciaba lo que tenía, solo quería de su parte un poco màs de comprensión. Era amable, a su estilo claro, atento, a su estilo claro, fuerte, valiente, obstinado, orgulloso y podría seguir enumerando tanto las virtudes como defectos que lo caracterizaban, pero…

\- Inuyasha, no te cambiaría por nada- Siempre y resignadamente llegaba a esa única respuesta. Seguramente esos sentimientos eran hereditarios.

Y todo eso comenzó cuando tuvo un par de revelaciones que le hicieron comprender un poco más de su existencia y sentir. Nunca lo había mencionado con nadie, pero en el tiempo en que estuvo separada de sus amigos, algo extraño le ocurrió. Esos tres años en que había sido una chica normal, le sirvieron para reencontrarse con ella misma en todos los sentidos. La única forma de concretar aquello fue volviendo a sus recuerdos olvidados, de una vida que ella siempre que creyó que fuera por pura coincidencia y que jamás le había pertenecido. Pero descubrió cuan equivocada estaba.

De su vida como, simplemente Kykio.

En un principio el hecho de tener sueños y recuerdos vividos con Inuyasha en la piel de Kykio fue un poco extraño, jamás se lo mencionó a Inuyasha, pero pudo revivir momentos de su vida junto a él, junto a Kaede y su vida como sacerdotisa.

No sabía si era por el hecho que sus poderes espirituales ya estaban en total libertad o por otro motivo, pero allí estaban frente a ella. Tampoco entendía si era que había madurado, o tenía otro punto de vista sobre la vida, pero ciertamente se sentía aliviada.

Hasta en un punto se sentía idiota, sentir celos de ella misma. Pero en ese tiempo ella si se parecían mucho, pero jamás había tenido un contacto más cercano con su verdadero yo como para poder entender realmente la situación.

El simple hecho de que todos esos recuerdos, y más que algunos sentimientos aparecieran bastó para calmar esa sed sin respuesta que tenía.

 _\- Kaede es mi hermana-_ Algo que realmente la conmovía y hacía sentir satisfecha. No podía volver el tiempo atrás y evitar su muerte. Eso tuvo que suceder para quien sabe, tal vez cumplir su deseo de ayudar al mundo, pero como una mujer normal. Pero eso no quitaba sentir la culpa de haberla dejado sola a una edad tan temprana.

 _\- Naraku-_ Ese ser tan repulsivo que no solo acabo con su vida en su momento, también había tenido la de muchos de un color oscuro y lleno de tristeza llegaba a su nombre. Casi nunca pasaba, pero por un segundo siempre que su recuerdo volvía a su mente tenía en presencia que aprovecharía, si volviera darse, cada segundo para tenerlo en frente y hacerlo pagar por destrozar su vida y la de sus seres queridos.

Pero el ver el estado de su actual época la tranquilizaba, no solo había más tranquilidad, los tiempos de guerras entre humanos y demonios habían cesado bastante y por lo menos se podía vivir normalmente.

Y ahora viviría su deseo hecho realidad como si fuera el último, si bien era una sacerdotisa como en antaño no estaba ligada a la perla de Shikon. Podría vivir con Inuyasha como Aome Higurashi esa chica normal que deseo ser hace mucho tiempo y sin ya no tener dudas sobre su pasado.

No podía cambiarlo ya que de eso dependía su existencia, pero se concentraría en cumplir su sueño de estar con la persona que amaba tal vez con una apariencia un poco distinta, una personalidad diferente sin dejar de ser conocida, pero siempre con amor.

Podía tener lo mejor de ambas vidas como kykio a kaede e Inuyasha. Como Aome a su madre, hermano, abuelo, familia e Inuyasha.

 _-Si fuera necesario volvería a encontrarte en 500 años Inuyasha-_

Hermosos sentimientos Aome, de verdad que llegan al corazón, lástima que Inuyasha no los pueda escuchar e insista con su comida para ninjas. Pobre chica, quién podría entenderla, Sango tal vez. Pero Sango no peleaba contra un demonio y sus malos…. Modales.

-¡Inuyasha, ya deja golpear la mesa!- ¡Por Dios la gente estaba mirando y se alejaba!

\- Ja, lo haría si estos humanos no tardaran tanto tiempo en preparar la comida tonta- Como podía controlar a un demonio perro con hambre sin llamar la atención, seguramente los mismos demonios lo miraban rarito- ¡Quiero mi comida ahora!

\- ¡Van a tardar en calentar la comida a sí que cállate!- Empezó a jalarle las orejitas a ver si su mensaje llegaba y tocaba fondo en el cerebro de ese tonto obstinado- ¡Compórtate!

Entendía perfectamente que no estuviera acostumbrado a tantas personas amontonadas, pero debía ser un poco paciente, no era culpa de los empleados que tuvieran tantos encargos y que las cocciones llevaran su tiempo.

\- ¡Solo les estoy pidiendo amablemente que se apresuren!- ¿Amable? Eso se podría debatir.

\- ¡Pues tu concepto de amable es raro, a la gente no se le grita!- Ya podía sentir la fiebre subir a su rostro y su voz ya comenzaba a tornarse más chillona de lo normal, perooo ¡HAAA él tenía esa cualidad de sacarle su lado más histérico!

\- ¡Haj! ¡Pues sigue tu consejo primero Aome!- La chica parpadeo varias veces al no entender la indirecta- ¡Estas gritando como loca!

¡Hasta ahí! Plan A, sacarlo a fuera amablemente- Sígueme por favor Inuyasha- Pero ante ver que el chico no se movía de su lugar tomo su manga y lo arrastró hasta afuera del local, con suma delicadeza le pidió a Shipoo que saltara a su hombro.

\- ¿Qué sucede Aome?- Parpadeo varias veces al ver como la chica caminaba un par de pasos hacia atrás- Vamos dime-

\- Para que veas que no necesito gritar si me lo propongo Inuyasha-

\- ¿Eh? Sus orejitas se movieron al notar el terror en la cara de Shipoo, casi rezaba- ¿A-Aome?

Al parecer Inuyasha aún no aprendía que con las mujeres se debe tener algo de tacto, pues ella cumpliría su deseo sería lo más conveniente, de una forma silencia, tal vez susurrando.

\- Abajo- Shipoo sudo frío al ver el brillo en rosario del demonio, por consecuencia el rostro de Inuyasha era estrellado con, no tierra…. Cemento…

\- _Pobre Inuyasha-_ No podía negar que Aome tenía razón, pero al menos pudo esperar al pasto, no al cemento, ojala que cuando volviera a ver a Inuyasha su cara este bien ordenada. Ese impacto no lo soporta nadie- _Pero su orgullo es muy grande y fuerte, tal vez eso se traslade a su cuerpo y le sirva de algo… o a su cara-_

A veces realmente no entendía a esa mujer, primero aceptaba llevarlo a comprar la comida ninja que tanto le gustaba, después comenzaba decir cosas de modales y seguía con sus gritos por sus quejas justificadas ante la tardanza de esos humanos en calentar un poco de alimento.

¡Pero por qué el abajo! ¿Acaso creía que era Jaken que su mente estaba conectada a la de ella? ¡Pues no era adivino y no tenía por qué serlo tampoco! Simplemente quería comer un poco de la comida que se había resignado a probar otra vez por las obvias circunstancias en que ella no había regresado por tres años, y qué recibía a cambio? ¡ABAJO!

¡Y encima fue tan desconsiderada de hacérselo en sementó! A veces consideraba volver a su palacio y alejarse de esa aldea de humanos. Pues sí, él era mayor parte demonio, no tenía por qué estar ahí, lo hacía por ella y porque no quería alejarse de Rin, Sango ni Miroku, o Kaede, pero por nadie más! Pero luego llegaba a la conclusión que ella seguramente quería volver a ver a su madre, y quién era él para objetarle algo cuando ella lo dejo todo.

Pero sacándolo de sus cavilaciones llegó el pensamiento que tenía que resolver un par de asuntos pendientes por pedido de su hermano, raro que hiciera eso, pero seguramente era algo importante.

\- Igualmente debo volver al palacio, Sesshomaru me dijo que tenía que contarme algo que descubrió- Le picaba mucho la curiosidad, Sesshomaru la última vez que fue a la aldea tuvo el "detalle" de tener una charla exclusivamente de cuestiones familiares, cosa que en el fondo le emocionaba que lo incluyera, ¡pero jamássss lo admitiría!

En fin entre un par de comentarios y desviaciones de temas, Sesshomaru se olvidó lo que fue a decir, lo supo porque le dijo que se olvidó con esa cara de cemento justamente. No había comentado mucho, pero sí había dicho que estaba mandando a gente averiguar cuál era el gran secreto familiar que guardaba la familia Taisho y que por alguna razón dijo que a él lo beneficiaria también. Incluso le advirtió que no lo hablara con nadie, ni con Miroku.

 _\- En especial con Miroku- Q_ ué miedo, parecía que su voz retumbaba en su mente amenazándolo a que dijera una sola palabra de esa charla extra secreta, ni siquiera Jaken estaba presente, solo ellos dos, un árbol y la luna llena como única testigo en millas del secreto mejor guardado de la familia real de grandes perros. Al parecer Sesshomaru sabía que Miroku hablaría con Sango que por ende hablaría con Aome que les contaría a Rin y la anciana Kaede que luego husmearían con Shipoo y Kohaku, que después irían por todas las aldeas y el chisme llegaría a los territorios demonios y después a oídos de Jaken que lo esparciría por todo el palacio del oeste, para llegar así a más allá de sus territorios que desembocaría a los oídos de algún desesperado enemigo que sin saber ellos mismos de que se trataba dicho secreto, intentaría hacerles la vida imposible.

 _-_ Qué escalofriante- Sí su hermano era adivino, cómo podía saber que todo eso podría llegar a pasar sin si quiera comentar palabra alguna del tema. Pero tenía razón, Miroku era chismoso y sí algo sabía o más bien tenía certeza, era que todos los chismes de las aldeas de la zona habían sido producto de las ideas locas que salían de la boca del monje para conseguir más empleo. Así que sí, su hermano no estaba tan errado en esas suposiciones.- Ese Miroku puede ser más chusma que las mujeres-

-O- n.n -O-

\- ¡ACHU!- Sacudió su cabeza, era muy extraño no se sentía con fiebre ni por nada por el estilo.

\- ¿Su excelencia se encuentra bien?-

\- Ah, sí Sango solo debe ser que alguien estaba hablando mal de mí- No le extrañaría, tal vez alguna jovencita de las que tanto había pedido tener un hijo con él lo seguía esperando a pesar de los años y bueno… ¡él estaba casado y con tres niños! Pero bueno èl tenía un pasado y eso implicaba que tal vez podía aparecer, pero siempre había sido cuidadoso con el hecho de no dejar descendencia por que sí.

Sólo rogaba que ninguna mujer apareciera por la aldea mientras ellos no estaba y armara un escándalo, Sango, definitivamente no se lo perdonaría. ¡Y eso que estaba cumpliendo su promesa de serle fiel! Pero bueno…

\- Espero que no haya sido nada malo- Su bien su excelencia se estaba esforzando mucho en mantener su familia y darle el mejor pasar posible, no sería de extrañar con todas las propuestas que hizo en su vida, y con las mujeres con las cuales haya compartido el lecho, no sería de extrañar que apareciera alguna con algún reclamo- _Eso lo veremos, por ahora disfrutemos de esto-_ ¡Una actitud positiva siempre sería mejor!

\- ¿Y bien Kirara puedes oler a Sesshomaru o Inuyasha?- Un simple Miau recibieron como respuesta, dado los distintos aromas de ese lugar se le dificultaba un poco poder conseguir un rastro certero de los dos demonios, pero lo haría, no por nada había sido fiel compañera de su dueña Midoriko y no iba a defraudar a la actual.

-O- n.n -O-

Él no se consideraba delicado en cuanto a se refiere alimentos, pero algo desconocido y tenía todo el derecho en tener desconfianza de llevar eso a su refinado paladar.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que es esto?- Jamás en sus años de vida había comido o visto algo así. Es "Pizza" eso había dicho su protegida, además de haber elogiado su sabor, pero Rin elogiaba el sabor a cualquier comida. Pero los demonios a su alrededor lo comían con mucho ánimo.

Al parecer el mundo se había modernizado y ahora podía ver retratos de comidas en papel grande que se doblaban, definitivamente esa época era extraña. Al parecer se llamaban algo así como "Menú". Principalmente ese lugar era raro, exclusivamente hecho para demonios, su olor lo delataba, también habían híbridos, pero no humanos. Era como su espacio.

Realmente si se era tan observador como él se consideraba, se podía apreciar que ese sitio era un lugar cerrado, pero muy era muy naturalista. Tenía varios árboles de colores cálidos y con aspecto de su época. No sentía la diferencia, incluso al entrar con Rin lo primero que noto es que al verlo todos los demonios se quedaron pasmados, seguramente advirtieron de su aura, pero sin hacer mucho revuelo como estaba acostumbrado, pudo observar que todos se levantaron levemente e hicieron una pequeña reverencia para después tomar sus lugares otra vez.

Eran reglas que al parecer incluso después de tanto tiempo se seguían respetando. Cuando un demonio de gran poder entra algún lugar en específico, siempre se debió mostrar respeto sin importar de donde se provenga. Al menos tenían modales.

Rin lo había guiado a un lugar aislado donde pudo observar un árbol de cerezo con una mesa debajo, después de haber presenciado aquella escena. Sabía que su amo podía querer tener privacidad ya que a él no le gustaba que lo observaran mucho, y en verdad quería que se relajara y tuviera un buen momento.

\- Buenos días- Apareció junto a ellos, pero a una distancia prudente claro, un joven demonio con el clásico traje de mozo que se usaba en la antigüedad para servir a los comensales- Quisiera saber si ya han tomado algún decisión sobre que tomar-

\- ¡Yo sí!- Rin fue la primera en hablar llamando la atención de los dos, qué eufórica- Me gustaría una pizza por favor- La niña estaba de muy buen humor y ya había leído todo el menú, ¡un momento! ¿Rin sabía leer escrituras al estilo Youkai?, ¿Cómo eso era posible?

\- ¿Algo más señorita?, ¿algo para acompañar el almuerzo desea?- Qué amable, demasiado, pensó Sesshomaru. Sí el chico era un demonio puro, pero porque tanta amabilidad, ese era el mundo de ahora?, ¿todo… paz? Huy que horror, seguramente era muy aburrido.

Luego de dar un par de ojeadas y bajo la atenta mirada del demonio al fin se decidió por un jugo de naranja clásico, sencillo para que pudiera caerle bien la comida y así pudiera comer mucho más!- Excelente… y..- Ahora sí pobre chico, jamás había atendido a un demonio que desprendía tanto poder.

\- ¿Se-Señor que desea?- Respira, esa era la frase que se repetía en su mente el pobre.

…. Nada.

Un Sesshomaru estaba en una duda, probaba la famosa "pizza" al parecer no tenía mucha ciencia, harina y tomate con otras cosas. No podía ser tan malo, además su cuerpo era resistente a todo, y si algo salía mal, bueno simplemente se aniquilaba al causante de aquello. Él no era ningún miedoso y por su educación de niño, se le había enseñado a comer todo tipos de comidas ya que su padre y madre siempre recibían personas importantes en el castillo, y además su padre le había dicho que eso también le serviría para su entrenamiento y supervivencia.

\- ¿Se puede agregar condimentos?- Esa era su mayor duda, podría ver muchos condimentos en esas escrituras antiguas al estilo demonio, ante la aceptación del mozo empezó a señalar cuales le interesaban. Por suerte el chico era rápido escribiendo, ¿tanto le iba a poner a la pizza?

Luego de una reverencia el mozo salió disparado como alma que manda el diablo directamente a la cocina, la cual estaba preparada para servirle a ese demonio con alimentos frescos, porque si no tenían la leve sospecha que rodarían un par de cabezas compañeras. Los chefs principales dejaron sus labores a los cocineros jefes y se encargaron de preparar la comida recién hecha, ese demonio por el poder que largaba tardaría menos de 0.2 segundos en separar sus cabezas de cuerpos.

Por otra parte ajeno a todos los miedos y sensaciones que provocaba en los de sus especie, que sí sabía que pasaba, se centraba en llegar a la conclusión de cómo demonios esa niña había aprendido a leer esa lengua de escritura demoniaca. Ella solo parloteaba y sonreía, hablaba mucho, mucho no había duda que las mujeres eran iguales no importaba la especie.

\- Rin, ¿Quién te enseño a leer este tipo de escrituras?- Afilo la vista, esa niña le iba a decir todo.

\- Aome- Eso ya sabía, si la chica se había empeñado en que la niña necesitaba educación y con la otra humana se habían dedicado a enseñarle estudios, y además sabía que la anciana Kaede estaba involucrada en eso, pero esto, era otra cosa.

Levanto una ceja, ¿acaso esa niña creía que le iba a poder evadir el tema? Eso solo le confirmaba mucho más que alguien había osado en enseñarle ese peligroso lenguaje, y que él jamás ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Eso requería que el muy osado se acercara mucho a su protegida, bueno si era mujer no había problema, pero y sí había sido un mocoso!? Algo dentro hizo crack, lo mataría. Él la protegía siempre para que estuviera a salvo y encima esos inútiles no le habían avisado nada!?

\- Señor Sesshoma…ru- La voz melodiosa de su tierna protegida lo saco de su cavilaciones ella se reía como siempre, pero los demás demonios habían entrado en total pánico al parecer había dejado escapar un poco de su poder y los estaba ausentando.- No se preocupe mi señor, son unos miedosos!- Ella asintió totalmente convencida de sus palabras, forma de que Rin siempre usaba para levantarle el ánimo o para relajarlo.

\- No me contesta aun mi pregunta- Cerró el famoso menú apoyándolo en la mesa y luego puso su mano en la mejilla para tener su completa atención en lo que le dijera la niña.

 _\- Maldición-_ Cruzó por su mente, no solo entrenaba con Inuyasha a costa de su amo. Con respecto a eso se le hacía extrañado que el mismo aun no haya ni siquiera mencionado ese tema, mejor para ella. Por otro lado, tampoco le había mencionado nunca que con Shipoo tomaban clases además de las de Aome con los niños de las islas de fuego.

Sin mencionar que Inuyasha le ayudaba también en la lectura, con anterioridad le había mencionado que era necesario que supiera desenvolverse también con las lenguas del mundo demonio. Su madre en el pasado se llevaba bien con varios maestros reales y le habían enseñado ese arte de niño, por ende en una ocasión Inuyasha buscó a sus maestros los cuales aceptaron gustosos en enseñarle, y bueno… eso paso.

El problema es que tal vez su amo no lo aceptaría. Ya que, estaba en el horno, una raya más al tigre, sin mencionar que estaba llena de esas.

\- Bueno…- Okey, como se lo decía sin que se molestara, imposible- tomo clases con… Shipoo y Kohaku.-¡Eso ahí tenía una respuesta totalmente sincera para su señor y nadie saldría herido en el proceso!.

Bien, pero su amo entrecerró los ojos- _Huy no me creyó_ \- En resumen que respuesta que fuera más fiel a la realidad y… ahora.

\- Clases de historia, lenguaje, y otras cosas- UF hacía calor o su ya estaba nerviosa. ¡No tenía que tener miedo su amo lo podía rastrear!- Con… hmp...- ¡Qué tos impredecible!- Inuyasha…- Lo último lo mencionó dando un sorbo a un vaso de agua y lo más poco audible posible.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos e inhalar lenta y pasudamente. Por lo visto no se lo había tomado tan bien. Le tenía que haber hecho caso a Shipoo en no decirle nada a su señor ya que eso solo traería problemas. Pero, es que no podía ocultarle nada, ¡era su señor, quien la protegía!

\- Amo si quiere puedo dejar las clases- Cosa que en realidad no quería, pero tampoco podía jugar con la eterna paciencia que su amo tenía.

Pensándolo bien, no sería malo que Rin supiera y fuera educada de esa forma. Si bien ya no era una humana en su totalidad, con más razón debería saber cómo defenderse en distintas maneras del mundo. Y con lo curiosa que su protegida era no se le haría difícil, ya que había notado que ella tenía facilidad para aprender.

\- No las dejaras, pero tendrás otras como etiqueta, caligrafía- Sí, nadie se quejaría de su protegida. Y la cara de alegría que puso hizo sentir orgulloso, eso sí antes tenían que hablar de su entrenamiento.

Pero todo aquello se vio interrumpido por la llegada de la comida recién hecha. La cual le sorprendió que oliera tan… delicioso. Jamás lo demostraría o sin rostro jamás lo demostraría, pero estaba ansioso de probarla. ¡Malditos instintos caninos presentes en cada comida!

Luego de que de los mozos dejaran cada pedido cortados de forma correcta y en una buena presentación se dedicaron en servirle a cada uno sus bebidas. Para Rin un jugo de naranja recién exprimido, para Sesshomaru un sake leve en alcohol. Quería degustar bien los nuevos sabores que probaría.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó al notar lo exquisita que se sentía esa maldita "Pizza" en su paladar. Por poco las expresiones acudieron a su rostro, pero simplemente dejo que sus ojos se abrieran de más. Era sublime, ¡pero jamás lo demostraría!. Era tan suave y crujiente, maldición.

Qué buena idea había sido seguir a su protegida a buscar ese lugar. Su protegida, qué raro no había comentado nada desde que probó su porción.

 _\- ¿No le habrá gustado_?- Eso sería extraño comía hasta hongos literalmente.- Rin, ¿no te gusta?-

Ya se estaba asustando, Rin únicamente había dejado su porción en su plato para después llevar ambas manos a su rostro. Pero toda preocupación cuando la vio mirarlo con las mejillas sonrojadas y sonreír.

-¡Qué rico, qué rico, qué rico!- Sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al parecer le había gustado, siempre tan expresiva su humana.- ¿Verdad Amo Sesshomaru?- Simplemente asintió como respuesta ella seguía sonriendo, como siempre.

\- ¡Qué bueno! Estoy muy feliz que le gustara- Como era posible que siempre estuviera de tan buen humor, a veces no la entendía. Ella era el mayor misterio.- Amo…

\- Yo solo no quiero serle una molestia- Ahora sí bien su vos se había hecho más sería no dejaba de sonreír- No quiero causarle problemas a nadie, y menos a usted- Lo último lo dijo con su cara de perrito que buscaba cariño, ¡maldita niña siempre hacía lo mismo, y lo peor es que funcionaba!

\- Rin- La llamo con su tono serio de siempre alejándola de su comida- No vuelvas pensar que eres una molestia para mí-

\- Señor Sesshomaru…- Aun no caía de la impresión de escuchar a su amo decirle algo así. Si algo lo caracterizaba es que no usaba palabras largas, y muchos menos se expresaba tan abiertamente y que le dijera algo así la hacía sentir enormemente feliz y dichosa.

Alejo de con su garra esas lagrimas que intentaban surcar por las mejillas de su humana. Si bien sabía que eran de felicidad, ese día era para que ella tuviera siempre una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que él amaba esa dicha sonrisa. Como respuesta ella apoyo su mano en la de él para dedicarle una sonrisa de pura calidez.

\- Quiero estar junto a usted para siempre señor Sesshomaru- A veces se preguntaba si la niña era realmente tan inocente como él creía, pero era imposible dudar de ese rostro de mejillas rosadas ahora. Iba a ponerla a prueba.

\- Para siempre es mucho tiempo Rin- Era verdad, él era un demonio y mil años no era nada para ellos aunque le faltaba para cumplirlos. Si bien ella ya no era humana, ¿sabía lo que esas palabras implicaban?- ¿Estas segura?

La determinación en su mirada lo sorprendió, ella no se echaba atrás en sus decisiones, siempre había sido muy segura y ahora lo demostraba. No podía ni si quiera un deje nerviosismo ni duda en su esencia, todo lo contrario.

\- Sí- Esa era una sentencia de vida la cual había pronunciado, pero para ambos. Ahora no podía seguir ignorando la otra herencia de su padre, esos sentimientos que solo aparecieron con la llegada de esa niña en su vida, y la cual en ese mismo instante había decidido sería su compañera de vida.

Con una resignada sonrisa mental se dijo _-"Maldita herencia de tuya padre"._

\- Entonces..- Acomodo un par de los cabellos oscuros de la niña la cual sonreía ante las cosquillas que lo producía sus cabellos acariciados por la mano de su amo.

 _-Estaremos juntos por y para siempre-_

-¿El señor Jaken se pondrá feliz?- Esa duda también llego a la mente dl demonio, pero por otra persona. Ahora que había decidido tomar a una humana, cosa que ya estaba decidido por el destino y él no lo sabía. Y sí, claramente iba seguir dándole tiempo a que Rin creciera lo suficiente en la aldea, debería de avisarle a su madre.

Igualmente se lo diría por respeto, pero para eso faltaba igual, además de paso se sacaba de encima a todas las pretendientes que tenía de una vez por todas. Quizás no lo tomaría tan bien, pero nadie afectaba en sus decisiones y menos ella que le había enseñado a tomar las propias suyas.

\- Y con Jaken, para eso existen las piedras-

Cuanto se divertiría torturando a su fiel sirviente si pensaba objetar si quiera algo. Si bien habían prometido estar juntos por siempre, Rin era una niña aun entonces tendría que llevar a empezar a cabo en un par de años ese cortejo, eso implicaba una….

¡¿Eso implicaba una declaración!?- Él jamás había hecho eso ya que solo tenía encuentros de noches con las mujeres y nunca las volvía a ver. Esto sí era algo serio, igual tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar y meditar, por ahora disfrutaría comer Pizza.

Él no se hacía problemas por ese tipo de cosas, seguramente las palabras le saldrían como agua de cascada, sería. Era el gran Sesshomaru, pero en su fututo pensaría cuan equivocado estaba.

-O- n.n -O-

\- Es duende dijo que era por acá- Era interminable pasar por esos pasillos llenos de negocios, brujos y hechiceros que te pedían sus servicios, pero él solo necesitaba a esa famosa vidente para poder de esa manera encontrar a los lores, o más bien sus jefes y poder cumplirle la promesa que le hizo a su amada antes de partir.

Lo único que distinguía como posible guarida de vidente, por lo que tenía entendido eran esas grandes alfombras con brillos por doquier y una mujer verrugosa. Tal vez los cuentos infantiles eran un poco herrados a esa altura de su vida y más con todos los seres con los que había luchado, pero es que jamás pensó buscar a una adivina.

\- Sólo debo encontrar a la tal Irie-

\- Pues aquí estoy- Al frente suyo y muy poca distancia apareció una demoniza con un velo en la cabeza. Entonces ella no era la anciana fea que se había imaginado como vidente, más bien todo lo contrario era joven, bella, alta con cabello rubio y ojos anaranjados.

\- Dime querido, qué se te ofrece-Lo incentivó a que se acerca y tomara asiento en una pequeña mesa de té. No siempre tenía ese tipo clientes y cuando se presentaba gustaba de tratarlos como se merecían.

Entonces analizando la situación no debía de confiarse, si bien no había entrado al bosque oscuro estaba cerca, pero si se encontró con una aldea de hechiceros que se sabía que era más, no tan malvados no tan buenos. Más bien la vida en sí.

Fue entonces cuando se encontró con un duende que le debía favores hace muchos años, el cual no tardó en responder a su llamado y lo envió con una adivina blanca para que no tuviera que tratar con las insoportables brujas oscuras que muchas veces ni si quieran cumplían con el trato. Y por supuesto, después de tomar algunas reseñas y ver que en su mayoría eran positivas decidió guiarse hasta ella. Ya jugándose comenzó a explicarle su pedido de ayuda.

\- ¿Una humana?- Sí él también en otras épocas hubiera puesto la misma cara.- Tienes lo que pueden llegar a pasar-

\- Ya no hay vuelta atrás-

Luego de analizarlo varias veces decidió ayudarlo y hacerle el camino un poco más sencillo. Después de haber escuchado un poco el relato del pequeño objeto que otorgaba inmortalidad se dio cuenta que en un pasado lejano ella había tenido una historia con alguien que podía saber dónde estuviera ese objeto, el cual la hizo sufrir mucho.

\- ¿Y sabes dónde está?- Intentando alejar eso recuerdos se detuvo explícitamente en la explicación del guerrero.

\- Es por eso que he venido aquí a buscar su ayuda, solo qué familia lo tiene-

Luego servirse un poco de té la demoniza llegó a la conclusión que ese caso sería muy fácil de resolver. Sólo bastaría para saber el nombre de la persona a buscar y pan comido. Cobraría una gran recompensa.

\- Pues dime querido, esto se hará muy sencillo y rápido-

\- La familia Taisho- Declaro sin más con total seguridad, sabía que podía considerarse traición si empleaba las palabras incorrectas para cuando estuviera al frente de los lores, pero su amada valía la pena de eso y más.

Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no notó absolutamente nada a su alrededor hasta que sintió el vidrio de la tasa romperse contra el suelo. Fue allí cuando despertó de su trance para observar a la mujer en frente.

La cual si debía mencionar la había notado muy amigable y apacible inicialmente, pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Podía distinguir en el rostro de la mujer un poco de perturbación, tal vez había comentado algo malo.

 _Taisho_

Jamás creyó volver a escuchar ese nombre en su vida, ya que hizo todo lo posible en alejarse de ese nombre y de todos los recuerdos que traía en su mente. De todos los recuerdos junto a _él._

Qué ironía, pensó incluso agraciada. Nunca hubiera pensado que la oportunidad que tanto había esperado se presentara en bandeja plata justo frente a ella. No la podía desaprovechar, quien hubiera imaginado que el destino le jugara tan buena carta, al fin su alma podría estar en paz una vez terminado ese asunto pendiente.

Sólo necesitaba un puente a ello, coincidencias de la vida que lo tenía en frente.

\- Pues cuéntame tu historia mejor- La sonrisa volvió a su rostro como si nada jamás hubiera pasado, esa era su cualidad después de todo, las máscaras

-Tengo todo el día-

 _Taisho._

-O- **Continuara** -O-

\- O- Reviews -O-

Holisss a todos. En verdad no sé qué palabras usar para disculparme, ya que siento que ninguna es excusa. Igualmente les daré la excusa que sé que han escuchado, más bien leído miles de veces. Sinceramente, el tiempo no me alcanzaba con mis estudios y el trabajo, pero he regresado.

Por eso mismo, o por no haber actualizado tan seguido en este mes, les dedico un episodio de 8747 palabras (Suena mucho si lo leen así jejeje) Ya enserio tiene esa cantidad, que por mi forma de escribir que es siempre 4.500 es como el doble, dos capítulos en uno n.n ¡Y SÍ ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL NUEVO!

En fin quiero darles las gracias por su apoyo incondicional enserio. Y no duden en corregir o transmitirme sus dudas, sean libres señores/ras.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus bellos comentarios, los cuales aprecio mucho y me encanta ver presentes en cada nueva publicación,

¡A sí que para los incognitos, por favor anímense a dejar su opinión que me motivan!

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, y sí voy a volver pronto! Okey, nos vemos a todos en la próxima actualización! ¡Besossss! n.n


	7. Peligro

Inuyasha no me pertenece, es una obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

¡Espero disfruten el episodio!

 **\- Capitulo: 7-**

" **Peligro"**

Los antiguos decían, que para bien de todo ser era necesario no vivir en el pasado ni conservar rencores. Varias "seres" no entendían esa filosofía que ellos tenían, ya que como era posible olvidar algo que te marco.

Por otro lado, los sabios creían fervientemente que el rencor, solo podía llevarte a un camino de perdición, preguntaban: ¿Vale la pena gastar tu vida en algo que no se puede remediar?. ¿no sería mejor seguir adelante hacia un mañana más esperanzador?.

"Recuerdo, ser una niña y escuchar varias veces las mismas historias". Sencillamente quien se quedaba encerrada en el rencor de su alma no avanzaba y moría. De alguna forma era cierto.

Pero ella, jamás se sintió en ese grupo "los rencorosos" intento por muchos años alejarse de esa persona, ¡de verdad!. Pero, ¿acaso era su culpa que el destino quisiera que se volvieran a encontrar?. Pero primero tendría su venganza, nunca nadie la había humillado y hecho esperar tantos años como ese hombre.

Pensó realmente rechazar la propuesta del demonio que tenía, pero era su oportunidad… ¿no? Tal vez ahora todo se solucionaría, pero necesitaba encontrarlo antes…

" _Necesito encontrar a los lores"_

Sí, eso había escuchado "lores", pero se suponía que él no tenía hermanos o por lo menos que los haya conocido. A esas alturas, ese era un detalle menor, sino fuera así jamás le hubiera dado la gema a ese chico.

"Solo imagina a quien quieres encontrar y sigue el camino"

\- Sigue el camino- Ella ahora mismo estaba haciendo lo dicho, se encaminaba a una de las aldeas humanas del reino del oeste, hacia varios de años que no caminaba por esos territorios. Años alejada de su hogar, podía observarlo más hermoso que antes.

\- Te encontré- Quito un par de ramas de su campo de visión y en frente suyo, en un poso estaba una de las aldeas más grandes del reino.- Chai, espero no te moleste mi visita-

-O- n.n –O-

\- Inuyasha comprendo que seas un demonio, pero…- ¿Enserio ese era su mejor ejemplo a seguir en cuanto hombres se refiere? Él era un cachorro de demonio zorro, y en verdad le fue muy gratificante encontrar a un inu demonio como Inuyasha, pero.. ahora se replanteaba que tan "gratificante" fue.

\- Shipoo no me cuestiones- Y no dejaba de hablar con la boca llena, un poco de educación no le vendría nada mal-

El zorrito no pudo evitar un suspiro irritado, definitivamente ahora se estaba dando cuenta que tal vez Inuyasha no pudo haber sido su mejor elección, ¿Miroku?- Bueno era más sobrio que Inuyasha, menos impulsivo, más consiente de las consecuencias de sus actos…

 _\- Se supone-_ Se negó internamente, si el monje podía tener sus buenas cualidades, incluso su paciencia era un buen factor, pero el hecho que todo eso se fuera al mismo diablo cuando divisaba alguna bella señorita, eso podría causarle algunos problemas.

Cómo olvidarlo, Sango lo tuvo por tres horas en un a olímpica sesión a cachetazos por el hecho que el monje se había dejado llevar al encontrar una cantidad incontables de mujeres, en su mayoría bonitas, en una aldea la cual les había pedido que resolvieran un problema sobre secuestros femeninos.

Y claro, el monje podía estar felizmente casado y con la chica a la que amaba, pero eso no quitaba que era joven, tenía buen apariencia y que obviamente la costumbre de cortejar a las damas no se le iba a ir de la noche a la mañana, más bien duda que eso algún día eso fuera a pasar.

" _¿Le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?_

¡Idiota! Sí ya tenía hijos, en ese momento supuso que esa frase le salía por inercia de sus labios y que en verdad no lo hacía apropósito, a menos claro que fuera masoquista. Sólo con ver la cara de Sango surgía una necesidad de correr increíble.

\- _¡Ya lo tengo, Sesshomaru!-_ Técnicamente eran familia, era demonios Inu, sí él podría ser una buena opción. El solo divisar la imagen del demonio infundía respeto, ¡era justo lo que él quería!- _Veamos las ventajas-_

Primero que nada, el demonio tenía sus modales. Había sido criado como un príncipe, al igual que Inuyasha, pero al parecer este último no había hecho mucho caso a sus clases. Era poderoso, valiente, inteligente.. y últimamente notaba que era… atento.

Sí bien Miroku tenía buen ojo para las mujeres y podía ser caballero, era muy "directo". En cambio Sesshomaru era más persuasivo, había notado las atenciones con Rin, podría tomar eso a favor y aprender de él muchas cosas. Seguramente Inuyasha había enamorado muchas chicas como él, pero bueno era más salvaje… Irónico.

Sesshomaru no era obvio, tal vez por su carencia de emociones faciales,… y ahí empezaban los puntos negativos. Sacando sus lados positivos, el demonio no tenía emociones, eran mininas e inentendibles si cabe agregar, además un humor que este poseía qué mujer podría soportarlo, pero al parecer había enamorado a muchas…

 _\- ¿Por misterio?-_ Sí se había cuestionado como las mujeres podían querer a demonios como Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, había que aguantar lo obstinados, gruñones y orgullosos que eran. A veces se preguntaba como chicas tan tiernas, cálidas y bondadosas como Aome y Rin podían soportarlos.- _¿Tal vez son tiernos en el fondo?-_

No encontraban otra explicación, tal vez esa frase "a las mujeres les gusta lo imposible" era en un cierto nivel cierta. Y entonces pensaba en los dichos del anciano Myoga, "El señor Ino No Taisho, Touga…."- No podía evitar que le brillaran los ojos al escuchar ese nombre, ese sí era un hombre de admiración.

No era solo por ser el demonio más imponente y fuerte de la historia, era un _hombre_ , había escuchado que si bien era en extremo fuerte, valiente recto y otros calificativos, tenía ese lado racional, compasivo y bondadoso. Y no solo eso, al parecer era un todo un seductor, pero tenía con que ese hombre seguramente hacía delirar a todo ser femenino y de cualquier raza. Además era honorable, murió para proteger, no solo a la madre de Inuyasha, sino a sus dos hijos que en mayor en menor medida eran cachorros, lo hizo por su familia.

\- _"Qué lástima no haberlo podido conocer"-_ Al final, no se quejaba no estaba solo tenía una extraña familia, de estar solo en el mundo a tener una familia tan grande incluida a la de Aome podría sacar algo decente, ya que a su forma estaba contento y satisfecho con eso.

\- Se supone que eres un príncipe, ¿y tus modales?- Sintió el cuerpo de Inuyasha tensarse y dejar de saborear su amada comida ninja, había dado en el clavo _.- Perro mal agradecido a que ni le prestabas atención a tu maestro-_

 _-_ Ja, yo nunca necesite de eso- Siendo sincero, si tuvo uno, el problema es que se quedaba siempre dormido a mitad de la clase, o simplemente ni siquiera asistía-

A quién diablos quería engañar ese demonio pensó Aome, era imposible no darse cuenta, Inuyasha era obvio que no tenía la pinta de ser un estudiante aplicado, incluso más que ella. Pobre su madre, una princesa intentado criar a un demonio, debió a ver sido difícil y agotador, pero al menos su ternura lo compensaba.

\- Inuyasha una de tus orejas se mueve-

\- ¿Y eso qué?- Qué tenía de raro era un perro por dios!

\- Se mueve cuando mientes- ¡Ni si quiera se conocía a él mismo? Por supuesto, su cara de "imposible" lo decía.- Pero enserio Inuyasha, ¿ya encontraste a Sesshomaru?-

Y he aquí la cuestión. Inuyasha de verdad estaba en una encrucijada, tenía dos opciones. En primer lugar hacer caso a los deseos obsesivos de Aome para que la paz mundial se mantenga en un equilibrio establo, o para desgracia de él, sería más una cuestión de perder quizás una oreja o una mera posibilidad que su cara bese el piso.

\- He está cerca, pero ya saben que camina rápido- Muy bien eso debería bastar para satisfacer la mente de Aome llena de dudas que enserio él no quería responder, y no, no temía luchar con Sesshomaru, más bien temía a Rin.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna esa niña podía ser brutalmente violenta si alguien llegara a sobrepasar su nivel de consideración y paciencia, y él lo afirma por experiencia propia. Una que enserio prefería olvidar y no volver a repetir, y por algún motivo, Shipoo quien podría ayudar a rastrear a Sesshomaru no emitía comentario alguno.

\- ¿Y bien?- ¡Maldita Aome y esos ojos curiosos!

\- Sí, puede ser que sepa donde esta- ¡Adios hermosa vida! ¡Aome lo odiaría por la eternidad!

…-O- n.n –O-…

\- Rin- Aunque lo viera por cualquier ángulo, él el Gran Sesshomaru no podía creer que ese cuadrado blanco, donde la niña le pedía que entrara, sacaría un perfecto retrato de ambos.

\- ¿Enserio?-

\- ¡Enserio amo, mire a esa mujer y su niño!- Bueno sí, al parecer esa caja de retratos instantáneos no eran malos para su bienestar, el niño salía feliz y sí, sostenía un retrato instantáneo con su madre entre sus manos, cosa que por sus agudos sentidos de vista era capaz de verlo.

En otra situación se hubiera negado rotundamente, pero por alguna extraña razón esa cosa le producía curiosidad. El que tantas cosas había experimentado en su larga vida, teniendo cuenta que era un demonio joven de 250 años, no concedía interiormente que esa cosa llamara su importante atención.

Además, se notaba que Rin no quería obligarlo a meterse ahí si no fuera su deseo, pero enserio, alguien debía comunicarle a esa niña que poner una carita de perrito nivel dios no ayudaba a una persona a tomar una decisión y menos si tienes un cartel imaginario en tu frente diciendo "Por favorrrrrr".

Pero pensándolo mejor sería una nueva experiencia a su lista de cosas vividas, y además lo tranquilizaba el hecho de no tener a Jaken a un lado repitiendo que su amo bonito no debería hacer tal cosa o ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de…. Y enserio ese sapo a veces llegaba a exasperarlo a niveles imaginarios para cualquier ser.

Sí definitivamente el lord Sesshomaru era el ser más paciente en la tierra, cualquier persona ya hubiera revoleado al sapo al más profundos de los mares para que se callara luego de haberlo tenido que aguantar tantos años.

Considerando a sus acompañantes los únicos que realmente le traían paz eran Ah- Un y Rin. Bendito sea el día que su padre decidió regalarle ese pequeño dragón cuando era un cachorro. De alguna forma termino queriéndolo, siendo tal vez uno de los pocos seres que el apreciaba.

Rin, bueno no había mucho que decir estaba a punto de exponer su integridad a una caja mágica para conseguir el retrato instantáneo que la niña tanto quería. Maldita mocosa y su sonrisa, ojos y cachetes.

Y volviendo a Jaken, el sapo le servía para su autoestima y su práctica del tiro al blanco, y tenía que encontrar otra utilidad a su fiel sirviente, ah sí ser niñera de Rin, pero siempre termina perdiéndola, después se plantearía para que otra utilidad serviría ese alabador nato.

Suspiro imperceptiblemente ya que- ¿Y qué hay que hacer?-

\- Meterse adentro- La siguió sin más, ella puso un par de monedas al entrar _. Siempre sonriendo-_ No podía creer que esa niña siempre tuviera tan buen humor a diferencia de él, ¿y cómo demonios sabía manejar las cosas de esa época? Seguramente el dicho que los niños aprenden rápido se aplica a todo.

\- Señor Sesshomaru ponga su mejor cara y no se asuste por la luz- ¿Qué? Él tenía una muy perfecta cara, y no temía a nada, nada podía sorprenderlo. Fue entonces cuando un destello lo sorprendió, bien, retirado lo dicho. – Intente no salir tan gruñón-

A ese destello le siguieron unos más, en los cuales Rin no dejaba de sonreír y abrazarlo en distintas posiciones, si alguna vez había parecido un "gruñón" como ella le decía, por esos instantes aquella faceta había desaparecido dando paso a una relaja, hasta feliz. Incluso en el último de los destellos ella se arrodillo en el asiento y le pidió "perdón por el atrevimiento amo".

No le entendió hasta que sintió a la niña posar sus suaves manos en su frente y correr su flequillo derecho para dejar más al descubierto su luna menguante morada, y finalmente posar sus labios allí por unos instantes mientras se escuchaba por unos instantes el ultimo destello.

\- ¡Hay que ver como salieron!- Tan entusiasta como era no espero ni dos segundos para ir a recibir fuera de la cabina sus "retratos instantáneos". Incluso a él le sorprendió cuando vio, como exactamente siete medianos retratos de ambos salían de la cabina.

Rin no dudo en mirar enternecida las fotografías, cosa que su señor no podía notar por su altura, si lo hubiera hecho seguramente notaria el leve tono carmín que se posaba en una de las mejillas de la niña. Estaba maravillada, ahora podría tener un recuerdo de su niñez junto a su amo, uno en el cual no había guerras o peleas y que incluso hasta se lo notaba relajado y tal vez… contento.

Un recuerdo en cual estaba solo los dos y nadie más. Un recuerdo al cual no le importaba si eran un demonio y una humana.

\- Mire señor son muy lindas- Tomo las fotografías que su protegida le ofrecía y las detallo cuidadosamente, eran especiales.

\- Tienes razón- Concluyo devolviéndoselas, las trataba con mucha delicadeza- Pero son frágiles hay que conseguir algo para conservarlas.- Su protegida era feliz, solo eso le bastaba, pero al menos ahora tendrían algo más en común.

Ella asintió emocionada, y siguió al demonio el cual le había preguntado cuál era su próximo destino. Lo más pronto posible detallo su mapa y sonrió ante la hora de los relojes, cosa que Aome también le había enseñado, pronto comenzaría el evento más importante de ese día.

\- ¡Vamos al festival demoniaco!- Eso le causo gracias, a veces se preguntaba si esa niña no era una demonio en un cuerpo humano, por lo menos tenía un corazón como el mismo. Aunque ya no era tan humana, seguía consiente de que tan frágil seguiría siendo su corazón emocionalmente humano por mucho tiempo. El cual quería cuidarlo por siempre.

\- ¡Es ahí amo Sesshomaru!- Sí podía sentir la presencia de demonios allí, el cual por lo que había escuchado de la madre de Aome era un festival totalmente seguro, los demonios sabían comportase y sí alguno no quisiera hacerlo, él se encargaría en ponerlos en su lugar. No iban arruinar su tranquilo día.

\- Entonces vamos volando Rin- Luego de ver el asentimiento de la niña se agacho para poder tomarla en su brazo derecho. Rin por su parte adoraba viajar en los brazos de su amo, todo tenía una mejor vista dado su altura y su aroma. No faltó tiempo para que luego fueran envueltos en una esfera de luz, claro teniendo en cuenta "las recomendaciones de Aome" para el bienestar cardiovascular de los humanos al poder ver un hombre surcando los cielos junto a una niña, lo cual consideraba ella que podría ser "traumatizante".

-O- n.n –O-

\- ¿Su excelencia le parece correcto esto?- Sango no podía sentirse más que culpable, el monje Miroku y el abuelo de Aome habían acordado que buscarían a Sesshomaru para ayudar a sus amigos media tarde y que pasado ese tiempo ellos decidirían el rumbo de ese viaje.

\- Querida Sango, confía en mí. ¿Cuándo te he guiado por el mal camino?- Pero ante la mirada que su mujer le enviaba, decidió que era mejor para él ni saber la respuesta a su pregunta.- Relájate, ahora que tenemos tiempo libre hay que aprovecharlo-

\- Eso es jovencita, iremos al festival de demonios- Ante la mirada sorpresiva de sus acompañantes recordó que casi se olvidaba de un pequeño, pero importantísimo detalle.

Y como prioridad absoluta el anciano saco de sus ropas tres collares entregándoselos para que se los pusieran en el cuello mucho antes de entrar a ese bosque. Pero se vio obligado a explicarles la situación del porque debían portar esos collares allí.

\- Algunos demonios no aceptan la presencia de humanos en sus celebraciones- Un pensamiento de tristeza lo invadió al ponerse el collar en su cuello. Aun después de tantos años ambos mundos no podían convivir completamente en paz, pues después de todo eran rasas diferentes, y aunque no pareciera había tradiciones que nunca terminarían.

\- Esto les ayudara para que adapten su aroma y aspecto lo más posible a un demonio- Concluyo el anciano con su explicación al notar como los amigos de su nieta tocaban sus orejas camufladas recientemente.

\- Entonces siguen existiendo demonios violentos, incluso ahora- Comentó Sango un poco molesta por la actitud de esos seres, qué tanto les costaba adaptarse a la sociedad.

\- Dime una cosa jovencita, ¿por qué eres exterminadora?- Aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, incluso tanto que detuvo su andar- Pues.. Porque así mi familia me enseño… los demonios son peligrosos… tengo que proteger a los míos.

 _\- Pues tú eres peligrosa para ellos y tienen que proteger a los suyos-_

Una leve ráfaga del viento los envolvió haciéndolos entender que todos tienen algo que proteger y sí para eso debían tenían que recorrer a sus instintos más bajos, los cuales todo ser tiene, lo harían sin dudar.

\- Jamás lo había pensado de esa forma- Concluyo la exterminadora un tanto avergonzada de su pensar, por supuesto conocía demonios de buen corazón como todo a los cuales consideraba su familia, pero también había otro tipos de demonios que incluso en teoría siendo "salvajes" eran muy racionales ante ciertas situaciones, y en especial había a uno que debía agradecerle su existencia en ese mundo.

 _\- ¡Yo intente matar a Rin Sesshomaru!-_

 _¡Es mi culpa!_

 _\- Él tenía todo el derecho de matarme en ese instante-_ Aun recordaba el momento que por una simple ilusión de Naruku, tuvo la intención de matar a Rin. No encontraba el perdón a su propia acción, que aunque hubiera conseguido la libertad del monje en ese momento no tenía justificación.

Sí no hubiera sido porque Sesshomaru había escuchado los ruegos de su pequeño hermanos intentando salvarla de una segura muerte, ella ni sus hijos hubieran existido en ese mundo. Debía agradecerle a ese demonio eternamente por permitirle vivir, incluso cuando atento a le que él protegía.

Siempre estaría en deuda con ambos, con Rin por cambiar de a poco el tétrico corazón de ese demonio, y a él por ser razonable y permitirle vivir.

Hablando de los mismos en quien Sango pensaba, cabe mencionar que nunca se pensó ver al Gran Lord de las tierras de Oeste en un festival rodeado por suerte de demonios cuerdos y con sentido de supervivencia y luego, claro de su pequeña protegida HUMANA, la cual lo traía que aquí para allá y que por cierto, estaba totalmente encantada con la disponibilidad y toda la voluntad que su amo ponía para acompañarla y llevarle el paso.

Y aunque nadie lo creyera, el lord se la estaba pasando…. ¿b-bien? Sí, relativamente bien, había muchos puestos con distintas cosas, ese lugar era igual a su época, cosa que lo tranquilizaba todos vestían con ropa antigua y no dudaban en relucir sus verdaderos aspectos.

Según él era un "ambiente correcto" para que pudiera estar en tranquilidad mientras intentaba no perder de vista a su protegida- _"Por dios no se queda quieta"_

Ahora podía entender a Jaken cuando le decía que esa niña era un diablillo con cara de angelito que esperaba a que él se marchara para mostrar su verdadera naturaleza, la cual era endemoniadamente tierna para su desgracia persona. Ella iba de un lado al otro, riendo y siempre mostrando lo alegre que estaba, incluso lo había hecho participar de unos juegos para ganar un "peluche", o algo así.

Y qué claro, el ganaba siempre las competencias. Pero siempre existía por algún motivo en estúpido con dos cuartos de cerebro, borracho por cierto, que quería arruinar su humor, y dado que esa época era un tanto más "tranquila" solo optaba por darle un buen golpe en el estómago para dejarlo en coma, o tal vez sin vida… en el mejor de los casos.

Pero algo que realmente llamo la atención del demonio fue que las mujeres demonio eran más ofrecidas de lo normal, lo estaban siguiendo literalmente. Es que nadie conocía en ese mundo la frase "espacio personal", pero tampoco las podía culpar el siendo tan perfecto.

De igual modo algo lo tenía más alterado que eso, ¿Dónde diablos estaba Rin?. Recapacitando sus pasos dados, ella estaba junto a él antes que apareciera todo ese grupo de mujeres con las hormonas por las nubes, las cuales podría atender en otra vida, sino estuviera buscando a su humana.

 _\- ¡Jaken tenía razón!-_ __Esa niña era más escurridiza que un ratón, y encima con tantos aromas le sería mucho más difícil encontrarla, ¡sí alguien había osado en alejarla de él pobre el imbécil!

Pero por suerte toda la presión de su pecho se vio alejado cuando la vio frente a él alejando a todas las mujeres de su radio de una particular forma, pisándole los pies. Eso sí era dolor, pero ella estaba molesta, oh no.

\- Encima me dice niña fea señora- Claro la muy maldita demonio la había alejado para decirle "vamos a hacer cosas de adultos, tú no puedes estar presente niña fea" Era la guerra.- Sabe señora que hay que respetar a los adultos mayores- La demonio no podía más que sentirse ofendida, una mocosa tratándola de esa manera, no pudo más que rabiar…

\- Sí quiere le ofrezco mi mano para que se pueda levantar- Nadie iba arruinar un día que estuvo planeando hace tiempo con su señor, y por las circunstancias en las que se presentaron, menos un par de estúpidas mujeres.

 _\- Su espalda puede no llegar a resistir-_

¡Aquello fue el colmo para ella y varias de las ofendidas demonios, que sí podrían ser consideradas ancianas dada su edad! Pero sabían que con un Inuyoukai no se jugaba, por eso decidieron marcharse por las buenas antes de terminas quizás, sin cabeza. Pero en el idioma femenino existían varios dobles sentidos, que claro por ser hombre Sesshomaru no entendió, esa mocosa le había dicho que su cuerpo no sería capaz de aguantar una sesión completa, y todo bajo ese rostro angelical, daba igual lo único que lamentaban esas mujeres era que no pudieron conseguir una noche de pasión con un demonio de ese tipo, sabiendo bien lo buenos que ellos eran ese campo, y todo por una niña y su carita de ángel.

\- Hay que mal, sus amigas se fueron mi señor- Claro su inocencia siempre la acompañaría, y creyendo que Rin no entendía nada de lo sucedido el demonio solamente contesto _"Déjalas no valen la pena, sigamos"._ Ante esa respuesta Rin sonrió maliciosamente, puede ser que sea una niña, pero una tonta jamás.

\- O- n.n –O-

\- Así que esta es la aldea- Le había llevado varios días llegar a destino, pero por fin bajos ciertas indicaciones llego a la aldea de humanos la cual los lores protegían. Su intención no era matar a ningún aldeanos él solo quería hablar con sus jefes y pedirle ayuda.

Pero antes debía encontrar a alguien que los conociera.

Su entrada allí fue un tanto escandalosa, los aldeanos apenas llegaron se pusieron en guardia al divisar un demonio no conocido en la entrada de su hogar. Los más jóvenes intentaron atacarlo sin mucho éxito, simplemente les dio un buen golpe para dejarlos inconscientes un buen rato.

Fue entonces cuando una anciana sacerdotisa y joven exterminador se acercaron prudentemente pidiendo una explicación de porqué se parecía en una aldea tan "pacifica" a simplemente ocasionar tanto revuelo.

\- Necesito hablar con los lores Inuyasha y Sesshomaru- Eso había sonado de muy mal gusto, pero no pasó por alto para Kohaku que lo había dicho amablemente.

 _\- ¿Qué?, ¿Para qué querrá hablar con el señor Sesshomaru e Inuyasha este hombre?-_ No parecía molesto, pero sin dudas algo le producía incertidumbre. Sus ojos demostraban que necesitaba algo.

\- Lamento decirte que ellos no se encuentran aquí- Respondió al pedido del demonio la anciana Kaede, ese hombre despendía un aura extraña, más bien contaminada. Eso no le daba buena espina, algo estaba tapando la esencia de esa persona, solo que estaba en un estado inerte aun.

Aquella no fue la respuesta que Kaoru esperaba para nada, para él cada segundo contaba para volver a estar junto a su compañera y de una forma definitiva y eterna. No tenía y no soportaría que sus planes se vieran estancados por una par de simples humanos.

\- Entonces porque no me dicen dónde están y ya, sé que lo saben- Afilo su mirada, una cualidad que poseía gracias a esa joya era poder identificar cualquier tipo de sentimientos y no lo iba a desaprovechar.- Prometo que no les hare ningún daño-

Con toda su determinación Kohaku dio un paso al frente de la anciana, había prometido que mientras su familia no estuviera ahí él protegería la aldea y a sus sobrinos. No pensaba dejarse intimidar por un demonio que venía a pedir explicaciones de la nada atormentado a su aldea.

Aquello le causo hasta gracia- ¿Acaso quieres enfrentarme niño?- Frunció el ceño, otro aspecto detestable de los humanos, siempre queriendo sobrepasar a seres superiores a ellos. Al parecer ese mocoso no había sido bien instruido.

\- Sí es necesario y para proteger a mi familia sí- Interesante, ahora debería sacarse de encima toda la basura de enfrente para obtener lo que quería.

 _\- Que conste niño, que tú lo quisiste así-_

-O- **Continuara** –O-

-O- Reviews –O-

Holisss a todos, han pasado dos semanas desde el episodio 6, que wow si fue largo incluso para mi creo que eran 8.000 palabras maso menos, y sí, puede ser que este capítulos les parezca más corto, perooo…. No mejor en el mejor de los casos.

¡Ya nos estamos metiendo más profundamente a esta historia! Y enserio, espero que les vaya gustando, pero cualquier cosa o sugerencia me dicen por favor =)

¡Ah, de verdad quiero agradecerles sus bellos comentarios señores/señoritas dependiendo el caso, bueno en fin gracias por sus bellas palabras a: gcfavela, LilSykesMixer, Paloma, aby, etc.

¡Gracias por tanto apoyo! Y enserio espero sus comentarios porque me gusta saber sus opiniones, y si son miedositos pues pierdan el temor y dejen su opinión que no muerdo!

Bueno en fin, nos vemos en la próxima actualización y que tengan unos lindos días. ¡Nos vemos prontoooo ¡Besossss! n.n


	8. Captura

Inuyasha es una obra de Rumiko Takahashi, todos los derechos le pertenecen. Esto es solo un fic de una fan, sin fines comerciales.

¡Espero que les guste el episodio! ¡No olviden dejar sus opiniones!

 **Capitulo: 8**

" **Captura"**

 _-Te advertí, que era innecesario que hicieras todo esto_ -

Y ahora él era el malo verdad, solo quiso cumplir los anhelos de un mocoso con grandes de aires de grandeza, lo consiguió. Pero debía sincerarse con respecto al accionar del niño que ahora estaba inconsciente en el suelo a causa suya, era valiente para su edad.

¿Tal vez unos diez o trece años de edad a lo sumo? Tenía agallas sí, pero no pensaba antes de actuar algo tan característicos de los humanos. Siempre creen tener la razón y que sus luchas son justas, algo tan herrado. Ese no era su problema, podría matarlo en ese mismo instante aunque debía conseguir la información que estaba buscando.

\- Dime, ¿conoces al lord Inuyasha o Sesshomaru?- Apenas podía levantar el rostro ese mocoso para verlo, solo necesitaba un gesto ni siquiera una palabra.

- _¿Por qué quiere saber dónde están? Yo… ¡no puedo decirle!_

 _¡Hermana no regreses!-_

\- _Miro hacia ese árbol gigante, por ahí deben estar_ \- Sin más se alejó para aquella dirección bajo la interrogante mirada del niño yacido en el suelo y se despidió con un simple….

 _\- Por ser niño te dejo vivir-_

Un Kohaku casi sin fuerzas veía alejarse a su reciente contrincante camino al pozo de los huesos. ¿Acaso ese demonio podría pasar por allí?, ¿qué era lo que buscaba ese hombre del señor Sesshomaru e Inuyasha?- _¿Por qué a pesar de todo parecía tan angustiado?-_ Ese hilo de pensamientos cruzaban por la mente del exterminador antes de ser interrumpido por las afectadas voces de sus pequeñas sobrinas.

\- ¡Tío Kohaku!- Uff qué mal tío era, en vez de protegerlas solo había logrado asustarlas. Apenas podían correr y aun así lo hacían junto a la anciana Kaede. Todo se estaba nublando tan rápido, que débil resultaba ser al final, pero… al menos estaban a salvo.

Lo último que pudo escuchar eran la distante vos de la anciana Kaede pidiendo a gritos ayuda, no pensaba que estaba tan mal ahora que se iba durmiendo…

 _\- ¡Kohaku por dios!, ¡Traigan ayuda rápido!-_

\- n O n –

\- Kohaku…- Algo en el interior del pecho de Sango revoto con sorpresa. ¿Eso era un mal presentimiento? Imposible, por un tiempo la aldea ni las zonas lejanas tuvieron ataques de ninguna índole, seguramente eran ideas suyas.

\- ¿Sango qué sucede?- Pregunto Aome dejando un poco su desayuno, no le había extrañado que su amiga se detuviera de comer así sin más y luego que tuviera una apariencia tan preocupada, y más a la hora del desayuno.

\- No es nada, solo es mi imaginación y algunas tonterías- Sí solo era eso, todo estaba en orden no había nadie que pudiera causar conmoción y Naraku estaba muerto, ya habían pasado tres años tanto tiempo y a la vez tan poco, no volvería a existir nadie como él, tan maldito.

\- Si tú lo dices Sango.. ¡Vamos a desayunar que hoy tenemos algo delicioso y nuevo para todos!- La emoción de Aome era algo tan avista que a su mismo tiempo, la vieron acercarse al "refrigerador" algo servía para mantener los alimentos en estado.

Todos quedaron con los ojos saltones al ver esa masa redonda con muchas frutas y chocolate encima de ella. Aome sonreía con aires de sabionda entera, teniendo en cuenta que la sorpresa de sus amigos fue mejor que la esperaba. Menos mal que había seguido el consejo de su abuelo y había ido a comprar un buen pastel por la mañana temprano.

\- ¿Aome que es esto? Los ojos saltones de Shipoo y su voz curiosa no podía ser ni más ni menos que la mejor representación del estado en el cual se encontraban todos los presentes, a excepción de su cuñado, el amargado amantes de los árboles para descansar, y nada la hacía más feliz.

\- ¡Pastel de chocolate, merengue y frutilla! Levanto el cuchillo en el cielo y cual capitán de navío grito, ¡¿Quién quiere pastel!?

1-2-3

Nota mental:

" _La próxima vez tener en cuenta que Inuyasha, Shipoo y Jaken son demonios, por lo tanto cuando comen lo hacen y mucho"_

\- Es increíble que hayan comido un pastel… cada… uno- Qué sin vergüenzas a penas le habían dejado algo a ella, quien compro dichos pasteles por cierto. Su familia junto a sus amigos humanos habían sido mucho más astutos que ella y se dedicaron a comer previamente sus porciones para luego no tener que lamentarse como ella hacía en ese preciso instante por haber creído que justamente unos seres sobrenaturales se comportarían… racionales.

\- ¿Aome por qué no comes pastel?- Ah, esas hermosas preguntas que hacia Inuyasha en los momentos menos indicados siempre eran merecedoras de una clara mirada "cállate imbécil o te matare" por parte de la chica.

\- Siempre eres tan justo e intuitivo con tus preguntas Inuyasha- Sí, Miroku no entendía cómo era posible que su amigo teniendo "semejante" libro de conocimientos femeninos como lo era él no pudiera captar el hilo de cuando era conveniente abrir la boca.

\- ¡Jah claro que lo soy!- Y ahí el ego del demonio subía hasta las nubes salvo que—Pero.. ¿Qué es intuitivo?

Si la casa Higurashi podría saltar por los aires los habría hecho sin ningún problema dada la gran no extraña desilusión de sufrieron todos los presentes al escuchar la pregunta del demonio. ¿Enserio Inuyasha era hijo de una princesa y un rey demonio?, ¿Es que no había tenido la educación que en teoría se le debería haber dado en cualquiera de las dos especies dado el título de ambas familias?, O simplemente llegaban a la conclusión que sí la educación la tuvo, el dilema en cuestión, era que seguramente el niño jamás había tenido el más mínimo interés en prestar atención a sus lecciones.

Y no eran simples conclusiones que sacaban por los constantes asentimientos de la pulga Myoga a cada una de las posibilidades que los presentes daban.

\- ¡Inuyasha podrías tener un poco de mejores modales!- Y entonces apareció la peor pesadilla del orejas de perro, una Aome enojada no era nada recomendable para un buen desayuno. Eso lo tenía claro desde el primer día, ya que siempre por alguna razón aunque él no hiciera nada todo terminaba siempre un horrible, feo, traumante y asqueroso…. _¡Abajo!_

\- Nunca aprendes orejas de perro- Sí Sota siempre llegaba a la conclusión que su hermana tenia absoluto control sobre su ahora formal cuñado. Algo que le agradaba en demasía, siempre había querido un hermano mayor, hombre. Tener Aome como hermana mayor más sus exigencias, chismeríos y cosas de chicas que jamás pudo entender no era muy recomendable.

¡Hablando de me agrada en demasía! Sí, a Sota le agradaba en demasía Rin, con quien no pensaba perder una sola oportunidad, podrían mantener una relación a distancia perfectamente y si todo resultaba perfecto ella se quedaría junto a él en la época actual y serian felices por siempre, hasta hacerse ancianos y tener charlas románticas en los atardeceres de inicios de primavera donde sin dudas, se jurarían amor eterno una y otra vez…

¡Y claro no había estado pensando cada minuto en su según él, futura vida con ella! Seguramente su relación funcionaria, la de su hermana e Inuyasha lo hacía y eso que además de ser de épocas distintas eran de especies diferentes, totalmente. Había escuchado que los padres de Inuyasha habían sido una pareja de demonio-humano, entonces todo para el amor era posible tenía la mayor prueba de ello frente a sus ojos.

Debía poner su plan mejorado y rediseñado en marcha. Pero aun así tenía un problemilla, ya había resguardo una porción de pastel, más bien escondido de los angurrientos, para su querida. De esa manera él demostraría que se preocupaba por ella y su bienestar, entonces la impresionaría por su hospitalidad y amabilidad, pero eso no quitaba que tenía un pequeño obstáculo con una luna morada en la frente, que por los dichos que había escuchado era su guardia y señor, además de "futuro barra único compañero". Un muy raro término que no entendía muy bien del mundo sobrenatural.

Por eso mismo se había tomado la molestia además de apartar otra porción de pastel para aquel que le brindaría la información necesaria para poder conseguir de una vez y para siempre el corazón de Rin, alias Shipoo. Por eso mismo y dado que quería ser discreto y tener una charla personal con el zorro y sí, teniendo en cuenta las especificaciones de cómo actuar con un demonio en sociedad, pensó que el mejor lugar para invitarlo a charlar seria uno silencioso y estratégico en el cual no habría nadie con quien encontrarse al medio-día, el puesto de venta de suvenires del santuario.

\- ¡Shipoo por favor dime todo lo que sepas de Rin!- Y Shipoo tipo, ¿EH!?- ¡Lo único que deseo es que seamos felices, es el destino?- Y Shipoo pensaba que él era un soñador romántico sin remedio.

\- Imposible, no quiero ayudarte.- Aja, esa era la verdad.

\- ¡Qué?...- Sota no comprendía- Dime por favor….

¿Cómo explicarle que él también quería salvar su pellejo?- Oye….- Eso sería extraño y complicado a la vez, tal vez una breve charla de los inu demonios bastaría, sí era la mejor opción.

\- Sota, los demonios caninos somos muy….muy..muyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy posesivos y celosos-Okey, sota no estaba captando el mensaje… cri cri…- ¡Enserio me caes bien no quiero que muera!, ¡eres el hermano de Aome por dios!-

\- ¡Pero mi hermana dijo que el amor!-

-¡Olvídalo todo! ¡Tu hermana no se enfrentaba al demonio más temible y poderoso!- Agarro el cuello de la remera del niño y lo acerco a su rostro- ¡Si entiendes que Inuyasha es un celoso, orgulloso y posesivo siendo mitad demonio, imagínate su hermano mayor siendo puro!-

\- ¡Pero ellos no son nada, ella no lo ama!-

\- ¡Y tú qué sabes!, ¡La conoces de hace tres días, Sesshomaru está cuidándola desde hace cuatro años!- Eso lo impacto- Antes de nosotros, Rin perdió todo en su aldea, asesinaron a su familia frente a ella, estuvo sola dos años completos sobreviviendo sola…-Esa era una parte de la vida de esa niña, que Sota no conocía.

\- En mi época, los niños huérfanos son considerados basura sin futuro Sota….- Por eso se identificaba con Rin, su historia de alguna forma se parecía…- Yo encontré a tu hermana tiempo antes, pero estuve solo muy poco tiempo, Rin lo estuvo años…hasta que conoció al hermano de Inuyasha, alguien que enserio era muy cruel y asesino… pero algo fue cambiando en él y en ella…

\- ¿Cómo Shipoo?- La curiosidad lo invadía…

\- No sé si sabias, pero las espadas de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru pertenecieron al más grande de los demonios en siglos, el gran Ino No Taisho…Por ende estas espadas tienen poderes especiales.- Continuo ante el asentimiento del chico, qué sabía tener conocimientos importantes, así debía sentirse el anciano Myoga siempre.

\- Sesshomaru tiene a colmillo Sagrado, la espada que resucita a los muertes y envía enemigos al inframundo, según Jaken me conto que Rin fue la primera resucita por esta espada desde que Ino No Taisho murió hace tiempo… Ahora con el paso del tiempo entiendo más a Rin…Es valiente no tuvo miedo de él, no tuvo temor de morir… ¿Sentirías miedo a la muerte cuando lo perdiste todo?...

\- Supongo que no…

\- Rin esta eternamente agradecida con el… sin mencionar que lo adora… una vez hace poco tiempo, en un día así ella dijo luego de una charla conmigo algo que me sorprendió..- Ver los arboles de cerezo le hacían rememorar esos momentos con gran claridad…- Ella dijo…

" _Shipoo amo al señor Sesshomaru"_

Aun recordaba el sonriente rostro de su amiga al decirle aquello, estaba feliz a pesar de que él la dejaba en la aldea luego de sus visitas, ¿jamás se ofendería con ese demonio? Sin explicación, le dijo que se quedara y ella sonreía aceptando.

-¿No te molesta que te haya dejado aquí?-

 _-Claro…-_

\- ¿Entonces Rin?-

 _\- Soy humana, no podré seguirle el paso siempre Shipoo._

 _Algún día el amo encontrara una novia que lo haga feliz, solo quiero que sea feliz._

Muchos consideraban que por ser niños no entendían ese sentimiento amargo que trae el amor, cuan equivocados estaban. La sola imagen de su amiga hecha un bollito junto a él le decía cuan equivocados estaban todos.

 _\- Pero… duelo pensar que viaja sin mí…_

 _Solo quiero que sea feliz y que me recuerde sonriente._

 _Tal vez no vuelva algún día a la aldea, desearía encontrarlo_

 _Cuando sea anciana, verlo una vez más y decirle cuanto lo ame…_

\- Rin… tú…-

 _\- luego de morir de verdad, si volviera a nacer…_

 _Desearía ser una Youkai pura, además que le vaya mal con su novia jajajaja-_

Esa tarde ambos rieron estaban felices de alguna extraña forma. Su amiga siempre era tan sorprendente, a pesar de hablar de su dolor seguía sonriendo, la admiraba.

 _\- Encontrarlo a pesar de no recordar nada y gritarle:_

 _¡Señor Sesshomaru déjeme estar con usted por siempre!_

\- Esa tarde nunca la olvidaré Sota, por las mejillas de Rin caían lágrimas, como las de Aome por Inuyasha… es injusto amar alguien y no poder seguirlo…

\- Por eso mismo Sota, hazme caso y déjala ir de tu corazón claro- Con eso bastante, él era un gran zorro. Había ayudado al hermano de Aome con sus problemas románticos y encima era sin presumir claro, un gran aconsejador de corazones. Tremendo.

\- Shipoo, ¿cómo olvidarla?- Ese era el mayor dilema del niño, simplemente no podía hacerle una llamada telefónica a su corazón y decirle "olvídate de Rin en este mismo instante". Y hablando de Roma, esa niña siempre se las arreglaba en esos tres días en aparecerse frente a su persona para remarcarle lo bella, tierna y dulce que era.

Simplemente ahora entendía más los dilemas de su hermana y ahora cuñado, en verdad la charla de Shipoo le había abierto un poco más la mente y con eso su perspectiva de las cosas. Entendía a la niña claro, de no perderlo todo por una verdadera desgracia de la vida a ser cuidada, querida, consentida por alguien como un demonio, sino más bien el más fuerte y temible de todos y encima de todo saberse querida por el mismo, el cual era sumamente

Atractivo y educado cual príncipe, que encima era por cierto, era imposible no caer bajo esos encantos para cualquier persona racional sería un delirio.

Pero algo que no cabía en la mente del chico, era:

A- Enserio él e Inuyasha eran... ¿perros?

B- ¿Ese tipo de relación no estaba mal vista más allá de todo?

c- ¿Cómo demonios conservaban ese cabello a simple vista tan delicado en tan perfectas condiciones?

D- ¿Al ser demonios tenían casa donde vivir?

e- ¿De verdad eran príncipes?

Y ella iba ahí, sonriente seguida por ese demonio rana "Jaken" era obvio la felicidad que estaba instalada en ella, era un cartel andado de "Soy tan feliz" Y además, las pocas veces que pudo cruzar palabras con ella prontamente se vio intimidado por la mirada de su cuñado, que además para sorpresa suya la había adoptado de hermanita menor, otro motivo más para seguirlo que esos ojos dorados filosos. Seriamente los inugami eran demonios con personalidades muy posesivas, debía tener cuidado si quería tener al algo con la niña.

La cual si hay que decir, se veía sonoramente preocupada por algún motivo, ¡era su oportunidad! Sería un caballero y así ganaría su corazón de una sola vez. Qué Sesshomaru ni que nada ajajaja él era mucho más joven que ese demonio le ganaría por ahí.- ¡Rin, qué sucede!- Sin más salto del local en busca de ella seguido por un Shipoo desprevenido.

\- Hola sota, ¿viste al señor Sesshomaru?- Pobre Sota, tallado cual piedra quedo. ¿Acaso ese era el sonido de sus ilusiones rompiéndose? Sí, seguramente debería tener en cuenta el punto de vista de Shipoo y hacerse a un costado y rendirse por única vez en su aun corta vida.

Rin noto la actitud de Sota, al parecer su más reciente amigo había sufrido algún golpe en la espalda, esa posición de dorito le decía que algo andaba mal, si bien le pregunto por su salud el niño respondió que no era nada serio que ya pasaría. Entonces volvería al punto en cuestión, no tenía idea en donde se encontraba su señor y realmente quería hacerlo probar el pastel que llevaba en ambas manos sobre un plato.

¡Cómo le molestaba a veces que su señor fuera tan escurridizo! Obviamente él estaba jugando, quería que lo encontrara ciertamente el demonio había quedado ofendido ya que la niña había podido encontrarlo en la oscuridad en sus muy silenciosas, pero cómplices competencias/barra juegos. Esa era la forma de jugar de Sesshomaru con Rin, jamás iba a decirle "Rin juguemos" simplemente empezaban, muchas veces a costa de la salud de Jaken y su salud.

Otra cualidad del porque es niña era su indiscutible protegida, entendía perfectamente sus mensajes ocultos algo que su sirviente en todos sus años de servicios no había sido capaz de comprender, simplemente en la mente del demonio había una sola palabra que identificara a Jaken "I-NU-TIL".

\- No importa, lo buscare después- Esa malicia no siempre era vista en la mirada de la niña, Jaken la conocía "el señor Sesshomaru quiere jugar" extrañamente eso lo deprimía, por alguna extraña razón sentía que alguna parte de su cuerpo se vería cruelmente afectada por eso. Siempre sucedía, de distintas formas por supuesto, pero siempre era un hecho que el terminaba sufriendo y ellos riendo silenciosamente. Realmente eran macabros, no sabían tratar a la gente que los ayudaba simplemente se reían de ellos, ah no, simplemente se reían de él. Hasta Inuyasha había tomado la costumbre de unirse, a su... ¿enemigo? para molestarlo y jugarle bromas. Por qué demonios su amo tenía que aprender las ventajas de la fraternidad de hermanos con él. Solo había que ver reír a ese par de hermanos mientras no se cansaban de estirarlo, hacerlo volar, colgarlo de ramas para amenazarlo con tirarlo al rio o peor de los casos un precipuo.

Para su desgracia, si señores su desgracia porque para aunque todos vieran algo genial y maravilloso que esos demonios hubieran subido en las hermosas escaleras de hermandad hacia una relación relativamente mejor a la antigua, para él simplemente era un torturaaaa. Él era el único perdedor de esa nueva y creciente relación, y las malditas culpables de todo habían sido Aome y Rin, ellas con su hermosa relación de "no hermanas unidas por el hilo del destino de la hermandad" al parecer extrañamente habían contagiado a los demonios.

\- ¡Rin espera!- Era inútil porque siempre terminaba preocupándose por la mocosa cuando ella ni siquiera le prestaba atención y salía corriendo por donde su loca cabeza de niña la mandara. Todo el mundo pensaría que reprenderla sería lo mejor, pues estaban muy equivocados. Rin era obediente a su muy extraña manera, y si llegaba a decir alguna palabra de más que ofendiera a la niña de seguro aprendería a volar de una forma muy grosera. Su amo la encaprichaba bastante, pero es que es niña era valiente le hacía frente sin miedo o duda alguna.

¿Seguirla? Bah, que la aguantara su amo bonito….

\- Hm… ¡Qué rico!... es una lástima que tenga que comer….- ¿Por dónde estaría su señor? Sabía que no le gustaba perder, la última vez que jugaron a las escondidas y él salió desafortunadamente perdedor había optado por no hablarle en todo el día! Según Jaken su orgullo había sido afectado por perder ante una niña, ¡y después ella era la niña caprichosa!

\- Toda esta cantidad… sola…- Puff, ese hombre ya le estaba haciendo costar mucho encontrarlo, tampoco debía ser muy obvia al buscarlo, tampoco era opción ponerse ansiosa ni nada de eso su amo podía captar todo eso con sus grandes sentidos.

Rin buscaba disimulada mente por los árboles, atrás suyo, en las ramas o a sus costados y ¡nada!...- Tal vez pueda comerlo yo…hmmm- ¡Lo encontraría sea como sea! No se dejaría intimidar por el silencio ligeramente sospechoso que estaba envolviendo al bosque, ella era valiente… normalmente.

¡Maldición tal vez ni su amo estaba ahí y ella estaba sufriendo horrores! Nada peor que el miedo, cosa que no debía mostrar…. ¡Tal vez una canción la relajaría! Y en el medio del sendero de ese gran bosque empezó a entonar su canción favorita….

 _¿Estará en la montaña o en bosque de allá?_

 _¿En el viento o en el mar…._

Un momento, ¿acaso su vos se escuchaba como eco? No, eran ideas suyas los extraños sonidos a su alrededor, mejor caminaba… o trotaba, ¡Ella no era ninguna miedosa! Pero empezar a trotar no le haría mal, Aome había dicho que era bueno para la salud…

 _¿Dónde, dónde estará?_

¿Desde cuándo el bosque tenía ruidos tan raros?, ¿acaso su canción le daba la sensación de ser perseguida por alguien? Mejor empezaba a trotar enserio…. Y no era por paranoica…

 _Señor Sesshomaru…._

 _¿Dónde, dónde…_

¡Alto ahí! Sentía algo en su hombro izquierdo Rin, no había nada extraño ahí, pero también sintió algo luego de que las ramas sonaron sobre su cabeza…. Entro en pánico por así decirlo, ¡pobre niña el susto que se pegó al ver algo que repentinamente no le permitía ver….

-¡Kyaaaaaa largo, fueraaa no me toques!-

Sacudió su rostro y salió disparada como alma lleva al diablo por el sendero, ¡no sabía dónde se dirigía solo quería salir corriendo de allí lo más lejos posible y cuanto antes!

Tardo un poco en darse cuenta que su cintura estaba atrapada por algo peludo cuando por fin Rin notó ese pecho detalle ya era tarde, en un segundo vio cómo su cuerpo era arrastrado del suelo y vaya a saber a quién a qué dirección se dirigía sobre los árboles.

Su corazón querría salir de su pecho, así lo sentía iba a mil por hora y ahora…. Que tenía a la causa de semejante susto frente suyo no podía mencionar nada coherente por la impresión, al parecer el único movimiento que su cuerpo podía realizar era el de parpadear varias

¿Y quién le había hecho pasar semejante situación de libro de suspenso? Simple, su amo y señor Sesshomaru. Obviamente ese perro no aceptaba perder ni siquiera en un juego tan simple como las escondidas y ahora, demostraba con su triunfal sonrisa, que había tomado su "venganza".

¿Cómo debería tomar una persona tener frente a uno al lord Sesshomaru que usualmente no seria y cuando lo hacía, muchos decían que era un absoluto mal presagio? Otros correrían por sus vidas dado el destino de su futura muerte, otros empezarían a rogar y en el proceso sufrirían un paro respiratorio y… Rin…. Rin era un caso absolutamente diferente.

No falto mucho para que ese bosque se viera invadida por la risa cantarina de la niña. Ella no temía de su señor, jamás podría hacerlo ya que él era su guardián y entendía a la perfección las miradas o palabras claves que su señor le decía a ella o en general, él no hablaba no cuando podía expresarse de tantas formas distintas y que con los años ella estaba aprendiendo todas poco a poco, algo que a él en absoluta complicidad con su pequeña le agradaba mucho.

\- ¡Amo usted no acepta perder ni en juego!- Unos mohines aparecieron intentar una risa que intentaba escaparse- Menos mal que es usted sino no lo perdonaría- Cruzo sus brazos y le volteo el rostro sorprendiéndolo. Ahora ella era la caprichosa y lo hacía esperar a él, ¡el lord de las tierras del Oeste!

\- Rin mírame- Okey había aprendiendo bien el habito de ignorar a las personas- Te lo digo en serio- ¡Ohhhh! Qué era eso de darle una miradita y luego ignorarlo. Obviamente tratarla a su modo no funcionaria, la trataría a su modo por algo era un perrito.

No lo miraría, claro que no ella era orgullosa muy, pero sabía bien cuando aflojar y justamente ese no era el momento. Su señor era muy tierno, aunque no pareciera, y sabía bien que si quería que le prestara atención lo haría y ya, pero ella no pensaba ceder así nada más lucharía contra ella misma si fuera necesaria.- Concéntrate Rin nada de lo que diga puede funcionar-

\- Y yo que pensaba dejarte peinarme – El brillo de su cabello entre sus garras la llamaba, no había nada nada más que Rin amara que peinar la larga cabellera de su señor, como las nubes del cielo según ella- Mientras yo… como esto…

Y no aflojaba, ella era toda una obstinada. Lo que el lord no sabía era que dentro de su protegida ocurría todo un dilema, su amo apreciaba mucho su cabello y solo a ella había tenido la oportunidad de peinarlo además de èl. Cosas que claro no le había dicho Jaken , y ahora él ofrecía peinarlo tan abiertamente, ¡maldito perro!

\- ¿Se llama pastel, no? Tal vez lleve recetas al palacio así cuando te lleve puedas comer varios- Comentó el demonio mirando el paisaje como ella, podía oler su emoción fluir, hasta que no pudo resistirlo y exploto.

\- ¿Enserio voy a volver a viajar con usted mi señor?- ¡Había esperado que su amo le dijera tales palabras desde que la dejo en la aldea y ahora su sueño de hacia realidad.- ¿De verdad?

Asintió levemente haciéndola chillar, su protegida era todo un libro abierto no podía ni siquiera esconder los gruñidos de su estómago. Su sonrisa había regresado y era lo único que importaba, pero era cierto. Él era de palabra pensaba llevarla dentro de poco un tiempo a su palacio, teniendo en cuenta que sus súbditos ya estaban preparándose para la llegada pronta de su princesa.

Pero ahora que se había enterado recientemente que Rin había comenzado un entrenamiento de cachorro demonio y dado que Inuyasha estaba entrenando al estilo demonio perro, debía cubrir todas las áreas para que ella pudiera defenderse sola, ya que muy bien sabía que había incluso dentro de su palacio demonios que pensaban al igual que él en un pasado, por su condición humana, intentarían matarla siendo todavía una cachorra. Por eso, debía aprender lo necesario para valerse por si misma si fuera el caso en que algún momento él no estuviera en el palacio e intentaran atacarla.

Por ahora no seguiría pensando en esas cosas y se enfocaría en lo realmente importante…

\- ¡Gracias mi señor!-Refregó su mejilla contra el demonio, claramente Rin no tenía en cuenta para nada el tipo de especie que era su amo, uno inexpresivo pero al no verse rechazada como jamás lo hizo siguió con sus "expresiones sentimentales humanas" como él solía llamarles a esos arranques de abrazos que le agarraba a la niña.

Rin se encontraba en su propia nube, hermosa por cierto ella y su señor descansando en un árbol, èl había hablado más de cinco palabras continuas, no estaba Jaken, solo un hermoso tiempo privado, a solas con la persona que más quería en el universo. Todo era perfecto, hasta que apareció…..

-Inuyasha- Pensó molesta clavándole la mirada por detrás a su "hermano mayor" que había aparecido de la nada para solicitar la ayuda de su señor porque la mamá de Aome requería la ayuda con un par de plantas y él no podía con tres arboles a la vez. Ahora iba de regreso tras ellos que pocas palabras cruzaban, decían que no se parecían en nada cuando ellos eran familia y seguramente eran un calco a su padre. ¡Caminaban en silencio por dios!

Pero un poco de celos…, perdón molestia se disipó al ver la sonriente cara de la madre de Aome por que iba a recibir ayuda con los árboles que deseaba mover de lugar.

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda chicos, les haré pizza como recompensa- Sí, si quieres convencer a un demonio perros primero piensa en qué clase de alimentos vas a ofrecerles. Inuyasha sonrió emocionado al escuchar la mención de ese plato, uno de sus favoritos junto a las papa fritas y los fideos ninjas!

\- ¡Andando!- Comenzó a caminar tras la madre de Aome cuando se vio detenido por el dolor agudo de ver su cabello blanco sostenido por la mano de Sesshomaru, siempre muy tan paciente y amoroso su hermano mayor.- ¡Sesshomaru suéltame tonto

\- Deja de ladrar Inuyasha- Lo reprendió trayéndolo hacía atrás-Con colmillo de Acero será imposible que hagas algo decente, lo cual sería un milagro-

\- Bah, ¡ya lo sabía!- Sacó al colmillo de su cintura y comenzó a revolearla con su brazo- Sólo te estaba poniendo a prueba tonto-

Sesshomaru pasó a su lado con una ceja alzada, a quién creía que engañaba ese cachorro- Sí como no…- Sin discutir más sacó a sus dos colmillos de su cintura para dirigirse a la casa y dejarlas ahí hasta que Rin habló…

\- Señor Sesshomaru, Inuyasha yo puedo cuidar a los colmillos- No era mala idea, para Sesshomaru porque las espadas estarían seguras con Rin y por Inuyasha porque estaba al tanto de las intenciones de Sota y no tenía dudas que el mocoso intentaría algo para impresionar a la niña y eso acabaría tal vez con una extensión completa de la ciudad.

\- ¡Diviértanse mucho!- ¿Enserio? Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo, Rin era muy positiva de verdad ellos solo podían ver un futuro de luchas y competencia para ver quien sostenía el árbol más grande y ancho, una competencia que seguramente terminaría muy extraño.

\- O. n.n O –

\- Ahora sí Sango dime qué te sucede- Era claro que su amiga estaba ocultando algo sería y por no preocupar a nadie no había dicho nada, pero ahora que el monje Miroku y su abuelo se habían ido hacer las compras para la cena podrían hablar tranquilas a solas.

\- ¿No te sientes cómoda?, ¿No te sientes bien, o extrañas a los niños?-

\- Claro que no Aome, estoy muy cómoda aquí y me divierto mucho- Eso alegro a la sacerdotisa, nada más quería que sus amigos, va familia estuviera sobre todo cómoda- Pero…

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento desde esta mañana, todo comenzó con Kohaku-

\- ¿Kohaku?- No entendía que podría tener que ver el niño en la preocupación de su amiga.

\- Esta mañana sentí que algo estaba mal con él- La miro de frente captando que la chica entendía a qué se refería- Siento que algo paso… no sé qué sea, pero no es algo bueno.

Por supuesto, Aome entendía a qué se refería, ella por la mañana en su barrida matutina del templo había sentido algo extraño al estar cerca del pozo, como si algo estuviera del otro lado, no como si estuviera dentro de él y tenía una gran carga negativa lo acompañaba, definitivamente deberían estar más alertas.

Pero por un segundo todo se detuvo, pudo sentir una gran presencia en su casa, se tensó y eso su amiga lo notó por lo que no tarde en preguntar que le sucedía, estaba pálida.- ¿Aome qué pasa?

\- Sango… creo que tenías razón- Dejo las cosas de la comida y empezó a recorrer la casa en busca de una arco, ¡justo cuando los necesitaba recordaba que su abuelo los había mandado a tensar!- ¿Dónde están Inuyasha y Sesshomaru?

\- Están con tu mamá plantando árboles-Ahora cabía en cuenta que había absoluto silencio en el ambiente y el entorno se había obscurecido.- Maldición, donde están Shipoo y Rin-

-¡Rin, Shippo y Sota están afuera!-Sin más nada que pensar se guio por sus instintos y salió disparada hacia afuera seguida por Sango, justo esos perros no estaban. Se sorprendió en sobre manera al sentir el aura cerca del pozo.

\- ¡Ahí están!, demonios…- Se detuvo en seco la sacerdotisa al tener frente la presencia la cual había sentido por la mañana, era un demonio…- ¿Quién eres?

Kaoru detuvo su caminar guiado por la joya de la demoniza al sentir un voz tan irrespetuosa y chillona dirigiéndose a él, quién osaba en detener su misión de una manera tan descarada, vaya sorpresa se llevó al darse cuenta que eran unas simples- ¿Humanas?

¿Acaso esas dos simples chicas pensaban poder detenerlo? Qué idiotas eran, pero una de ellas se parecía mucho al mocoso que había dejado herido del otro lado del pozo, obviamente esa época era una muy diferente a la que él pertenecía, no les gustaba por eso haría su trabajo lo más rápido posible, debía encontrar a los lores lo más rápido posible e irse de ahí.

\- Contéstame esto humana, ¿conoces la pócima secreta de la familia Taisho?-

Bien, un demonio salía del pozo de los huesos con una extraña aura de maldad sobre sí y le preguntaba por una tal pócima de la familia Taisho, no es que fuera paranoica, pero al parecer su querido Inuyasha había obviado. Y justo que necesitaba un pantallazo previo, donde estaban esos malditos que le debían al parecer una muy buena explicación.

\- Huy ya nos descubrieron, no pensé que fuera tan rápido- Una vocecilla en el hombro de Sango las alerto de una por fin requerida presencia.

\- ¿Anciano Myoga? Vaya por fin aparece en un momento justo. Díganos por favor de qué habla ese sujeto-

\- La familia del señor Ino No Taisho , es portadora de una de las fórmulas más codiciosas del mundo tanto humano como de seres sobrenaturales- Entonces realmente era una situación importante.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que hace esa fórmula Myoga?- Cuestionó la sacerdotisa.

\- E-Eso no es lo importante, solo no hay que permitir que llegue a la tumba de mi señor- Uno, dos, o tal vez tres segundos tardó en darse cuenta la pulga sobre la idiotez que había cometido, bueno al menos no le había mencionado con qué llegar. Era una situación muy bizarra

\- No importa soy muy fuerte puedo llegar si quiero a ese lugar- Tanto Aome como Sango no tardaron de en darse cuenta que o solo ese demonio estaba hablando por sí mismo, algo es cosa que tenía colgado tenía que ver con su accionar, ¿por qué se dieron cuenta? Sencillo esa extraña joya brillaba en cuanto él pronunciaba alguna palabra.

¿Una víctima? Tal vez, pero qué lo impulsaría a exponer su cuerpo y esencia a tal peligro. Sin dudas fuera lo que fuera era algo sumamente precisado por él. Pero entonces, ¿quién estaba atrás de esa joya manejándolo? Solo esperaban que la vieja pulga no abriera la boca de más, pero… demasiado tarde.

\- No digas tonterías muchachito, para llegar a la tumba de mi señor necesitaras del colmillo sagrado- ¡Qué alguien lo callara por dios!- Y esa la tiene la pequeña Rin allá!...-

El enemigo en cuestión simplemente alzo una ceja, ¿acaso las pulgas milenarias en teoría no eran seres sabios y muy inteligentes? Definitivamente ese anciano no estaba en esa categoría, pero al menos le había ahorrado el tiempo que tendría que perder al obtener la información por las malas.

 _¿Colmillo Sagrado?_

 _¿Hace cuánto tiempo no escuchaba ese nombre?_

Esos eran algunos recuerdos que azotaban a la persona que estando detrás de una joya manejaba toda la situación a su antojo. Hacía muchos años que no volvía a sentir ese rencor y dolor que perforaba su corazón, todo por ese maldito que no la eligió, que la traiciono…. Vilmente…

Pero todo eso era parte ya del paso, pero porque lo fuera no significaría dejar su nombre en burla a él, quien destruyo su alma y vida, le pagaría con la misma monda para después tener al fin una charla frente a frente, por ahora solo manejaría la situación a la distancia.

Por medio de esa joya y manipulando inconscientemente la mente Kaoru buscó con su mirada dicha espada, y la encontró la poseía una simple mocosa humana, sería más sencillo aún. Sin pensarlo más tiempo ordeno que Kaoru fuera por ella.

Pero no contó con las cuchillas de Sango atacándolo para evitar que se acercara a los más chicos- Humana aléjate…-

-¡No!- Se cruzó frente suyo para enfrentarlo, no sabía cuánto podría hacer, pero no dejaría que lastimaran su familia- ¡Primero pasaras sobre mí!-

La risa de Kaoru inundo el lugar- ¿Acaso todos los humanos piensan de esa forma tan patética?, Es lo mismo que dijo ese mocoso…. Como era su nombre, Kohaku..

\- ¿Di-dijiste Kohaku? Tú…- Su sangre comenzó a hervir, es decir que todas sus preocupaciones eran ciertas- ¡Dime qué demonios le hiciste maldito!- La rabia se notaba y la preocupación se notaba en la voz de la chica, Aome no tardó en acercarse a ella, sino podía luchar por no tener su arco y flechas, al menos utilizaría su energía espiritual para poder purificarlo de esa forma.

\- Qué no le hice… como a ustedes-

\- Ya cállate eres despreciable!- Aome formo un rosario frente suyo con su energía espiritual y lo lanzó contra de él, un fuerte ataque aprendido por la anciana Kaede, normalmente no fallaba, y fue así según ella, una gran explosión los envolvió a ellos y el templo dando por resultado una situación totalmente distinta a la esperada.

El ataque no le afecto en lo más mínimo a él, más bien las afectadas fueron ella porque se vieron atacadas por la energía que Aome había lanzado como ataque hacía el demonio y que ahora las hacía caer el suelo semi-inconscientes y sin posibilidades de defenderse o defenderlos.

\- ¡Aome!, ¡Sango!- Se escuchó el grito de los niños que comenzaron a ir en ayuda de sus dos amigas, pero pronto se vieron interceptados por la presencia del enemigo a unos cuantos pasos suyos…

 _\- Agarra la espada violeta ahora Kaoru-_

\- ¡Báculo de dos cabezas!- Gritó Jaken a su espalda envolviéndolo en llamas, no iba a permitir que nada le hicieran a la pequeña Rin, su amo… ni pensar que no le haría, pero para su desgracia obtuvo el mismo resultado que las dos anterior. Además de ser casi rostizado por su propio báculo fue agitado por los aires por el brazo del demonio que no tardó en agarrar el báculo, sacudirlo y tirarlo a él y todo a quién sabe dónde.

Pero incluso Shipoo en su intento de ayudar también se vio afectado y no solo él. Intentó con sus trucos mágicos despistarlo o al menos detenerlo, pero fue inútil. Ni si quiera su fuego mágico sirvió de nada, simplemente se vio sostenido por su colita y tirado hacia el frente. Intento no caer y quesea doloroso transformándose en su clásica esfera rosada, pero eso lo desfavoreció a Sota que justo estaba tras suyo y se vio afectado por el impacto haciéndolo rodar a él y a Shipoo hasta chocar con un árbol y finalmente detenerse.

Esto también hubiera afectado a Rin que también tenía las tres en sus brazos, si no hubiera sido por sus reflejos también hubiera rodado junto a ellos, seguramente eso hubiera sido lo mejor, ahora estaba comenzando a correr para que no se hubiera atrapada por ese monstruo, pero para su desgracia una piedra la hizo caer de frente.

Por esa mala caída se vio bajo las garras de ese ser, que no tardo e intentar en tomar a Colmillo Sagrado con su mano, pero se vio herido por la descarga eléctrica que esta le entregó, al que además de dolerle en demasía lo sorprendió dejándolo con una gran duda..- ¿Por qué?-

 _\- Eres un demonio, el cual no es su dueño y ella es humana-_

 _\- Llévala contigo y tráela rápido. Te llevare a al lugar donde tienes que ir-_

Sin pensarlo dos veces atrapo a Rin y la puso en su hombro, la cual no tarde en exigir que la soltara- Cállate mocosa tú me sirves- Apresuro sus pasos a pesar de las quejas constantes de la niña.

Rin no sabía qué hacer, solo ella podía tener a los colmillos ahora que Aome y Sango estaban inconscientes, por eso al notar que Aome comenzaba a despertar y arrastrarse lentamente decidió antes que el demonio saltara al pozo soltar a colmillo de Acero y Explosivo por el aire dejándolas caer cerca de Aome que entendió a pesar de sentirse débil e incapaz de ayudarla perfectamente el mensaje.

\- ¡Rin, espéranos por favor!- La uña había sido absolutamente astuta dejo a los colmillo tirados a lo lejos sabiendo de ante mano que tanto Inuyasha y Sesshomaru las necesitarías ya que irían a buscarla, ¿pero ahora como regresarían a la tumba del señor Touga sin la perla de Shikon o algún agujero de Naraku? Todo eso había desaparecido con la muerte del mismo, no importaba de todas formas. Irían todos por ella, ¡como sea!..Y ante ese último pensamiento y sin dar atrás dijo….

\- ¡Rin espéranos!-

 **O - Continuará – O**

¡Regresé! Después de un mes, volví al fin. Como lo siento, pero enserio estuve ocupada con la facultad y los exámenes, pero ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones y regreso con un capitulo bastante largo, que espero enserio les haya gustado mucho mi lectores.

Con respecto al fic, las cosas se pusieron complicadas para nuestros queridos personajes, quedan muchas interrogantes por responder: ¿Cómo reaccionaran Inuyasha y Sesshomaru a los hechos acontecidos si su presencia?, ¿Cómo demonios ayudaran a Rin?, ¿Podrán regresar a su mundo y como eran al otro?, ¿Quién es la extraña dama con tanto resentimiento hacia la familia de demonios perros?, ¿aparecerán más enemigos o aliadas? Bueno tendrán que averiguarlo a partir de los próximos episodios.

El fic no durara más de uno 15 capítulos, no creo… Quien sabe que hare después jajajaja.

Enserio les agradezco enormemente su apoyo, paciencia y aliento, de verdad gracias a todos los que leen el fic, a los que comentan y a los que no comentan, pero sí leen el fic porque aparece en la cantidad de visitas, que gracias a dios son muchas, por favor me siento mal si no comentan, no sean temerosos, no necesariamente tienen que comentar con una cuenta pueden hacerlo perfectamente anónimos y así dejar sus ideas, opiniones o lo que tengan que decir. Aunque no crean es muy importante para alguien que escribe, como el que canta, pinta o lo que fuere conocer las opiniones del público que los sigue, siempre y cuando sean constructivos y respetuosos claro.

Bueno en fin espero que tengo lindas semanas, días, horas, vacacione o lo que fuera que tengan en este momento y no vemos la próxima, ¡prontooo lo prometo! Graciasss…¡Besos! -.. n.n


	9. Ayuda

Inuyasha es una obra de Rumiko Takahashi, todos los derechos le pertenecen. Esto es solo un fic de una fan, sin fines comerciales.

¡Espero que les guste el episodio! ¡No olviden dejar sus opiniones!

 **Capitulo: 9**

" **Ayuda"**

Los hermanos Taisho no tardaron en Notar una presencia un tanto sospechosa a lo lejos, pero dado que esa no era su época tomaron como que muchas de las energías que pudieran sentir en su estadía serian dentro de todo normales.

Normales claro excepto que esas energías produjeran explosiones capaces de oscurecer el ambiente varias segundo. Sí definitivamente aquello no entraba dentro de los parámetros normales de energías malignas, debían ser cautelosos.

\- Mamá de Aome, quédese aquí por favor- No había que ser muy inteligente para suponer que la madre de Aome no había entendido menos que algo, ella simplemente estaba pintando una jaula cuando su ahora yerno le pidió que se quedara allí mientras él y su hermano se iban saltando a gran velocidad en dirección a su casa.

Definitivamente algo en el ambiente estaba mal había como una carga espiritual junto a una demoniaca haciendo choque en el ambiente, la cuestión de ambos demonios era qué había sido capaz de causar tanto escándalo cuando sabían que los demonios de la época actual solo actuaban y luchaban en su territorio o por extremos casos.

Vaya sorpresa se llevaron ambos al no encontrar nadie en la casa, pero si había varias ramas de árboles y basura desparramados por el territorio, siguiendo su olfato dieron con el lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros, otra hermosa sorpresa que pronto tendrían al ver el estado de los mismos. Su olfato les decía que estaba cerca del santuario de la casa por eso haciendo uso de los habilidades demoniacas tardaron menos de unos segundos en llegar al sitio en cuestión, sí había sido una mala sorpresa la que se llevaron.

Todos estaban inconscientes en el suelo cubiertos por el hollín que la misma explosión antes escuchada a lo lejos había causado.

Inuyasha no tardó en acercarse a Sango y Aome que estaban medio inconscientes, pero al menos podían levantar el rostro un tanto para darle a entender que estaban bien aunque su estado fuera todo el contrario.

Sesshomaru por su parte busco a los mocosos que también se hallaban inconscientes por los árboles, pero no muy lejos de ellas. Era muy extraño no sentía la presencia de Rin ni Jaken cerca, en el mejor de los casos no estaban cerca de allí y no habían sufrido daño alguno.

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Pregunto al fin Sesshomaru mientras veía como Inuyasha las ayudaba a sentarse más cómodamente.- Esta energía no es normal por lo menos en esta época-

\- Sesshomaru tiene razón dígannos quien les hizo esto- Acotó Inuyasha, quién fuera las pagaría.

Sango respirando profundamente e intentando calmarse comenzó a relatarseles lo sucedido- Inuyasha esta mañana tuve el presentimiento que algo le había sucedido a Kohaku-

-¿Kohaku?-

\- Sí- Asintió a la vista muy preocupada- Apareció recién un demonio y confirmo que lo había herido, que debía buscarlos a ustedes porque sabe que ustedes ocultan una pócima o algo parecido que necesitaba, nos atacó intentamos defendernos, pero fue inútil- Se recostó un poco, su cuerpo había sufrido gran inpacto con la explosión.

\- ¿Una pócima?- Razono Sesshomaru en su inconsciente, ¿acaso sería eso que él también había comenzado a investigar?. ¿Para que la querría un demonio que no era de la familia Taisho?. Tomarse tanto trabajo de buscarlo para qué, si ellos mismos lo conocían solo con un rumor, uno que respondía a que el ultimo lord de las tierras decidiría donde esconderlo. Eso respondía a su padre, ¿dónde demonios lo habría escondido él? Claro si fuera real el mito.

\- Y entonces, el anciano Myoga habló- Comentó Aome con odio al ver a la pulga en el hombro de Sesshomaru, por ese anciano metiche nada de eso hubiera sucedido o al menos hubieran podido negar todo frente a ese bastardo que se llevó a Rin y a colmillo Sagrado.

Aquel pensamiento la alerto, no había mencionado que se ese sujeto había raptado a Rin para llevársela y utilizarla para quién sabe qué fines.- Hay algo que no les mencione aún…-

La chica obtuvo de regreso la atención de ambos, y sí Myoga sudaba frío gracias a sus comentarios desafortunados la cuenta había resultado en que el sujeto había obtenido lo que quería, colmillo Sagrado y Rin = ¡Sesshomaru furioso!- Ese sujeto se llevó a Rin y al Colmillo Sagrado-

Silencio sepulcral.

La pulga salto del hombro de Sesshomaru a Inuyasha pesando que allí encontraría un refugio donde salvar su pellejo, solo una mirada recibió de su salvador, una clara "Maldito imbécil viejo chusma"

\- ¿Dónde se la llevo?- La voz del demonio hizo temblar el cuerpo de todos, ese tinte sonó a sed de venganza y sangre. Incluso Inuyasha pensó en no hacer un comentario desafortunado en ese instante, su hermano despedía un aura oscura muy sangrienta y venenosa, sí estaba un poquito molesto.

\- Sí iremos a buscarla, habla ya anciano- Inuyasha puso a la pulga frente suyo, no dudaría en ejercer un poco de fuerza si lo molestaba un poco o daba vueltas en el asunto. A parte el anciano estaba en dudas, no era cualquier enemigos con ansias de grandeza, si había observado bien ese sujeto llevaba uno de los uniformes de los soldados del ejército del Este/Oeste, acaso ese idiota sabían en el problemón en que se había metido.

Mejor destapaba la hoya de una y les decía todo lo que sabía. Quiso primero calmar un poco las aguas porque él bajo presión no funcionaba para nada bien y necesitaba calmarse, serenarse para que su cerebro recuperara toda la información posible, sabía la ubicación de esa cosa ya que su señor le había comentado tiempo antes donde la había escondido precisamente al tener idea de usarla con la madre de Inuyasha, pero dado el desafortunado desenlace que esa historia tuvo jamás pudo ponerla en práctica.

\- Si queremos ayudar a Rin, debemos ir al otro mundo señores- Si asintió varias veces, la pregunta era como….- Lo que ese sujeto busca está allí, no sé cómo ni donde, pero su padre amos la dejaron allí-

\- Entonces por eso se llevó a Rin, necesitaba a colmillo Sagrado para abrir la puerta al otro mundo, pero al ser demonio no puede sostenerla- Concluyo Inuyasha ante esa verdad, ¿sin colmillo Sagrado como demonios iban a llegar a la tumba de su padre?.- ¿Cómo haremos?

\- Sé quién nos puede ayudar, pero debernos irnos rápido – Debía ser broma, Jaken salía delas penurias del bosque, a un encuentro con su amo bonito, pero al notar que no estaba cierta niña junto a él rogó por su alma interiormente, porque siempre esa niña decidía irse o ser secuestrada cuando él o su amo bonito no estaban, iba a morir ahora sí.

Intento acercarle lo más amable posible a su amo, pero este ni le dirigió la mirada, hay eso sí o y que era fatal Rin estaba en peligro y el cómo su guardián no pudo evitar que nada le sucediese, como siempre todo ocurría cuando su señor no estaba, ¡Malditos cobardes! Al aparecer los enemigos de su amo sabían bien cuando ponerse en acción, estaba bien él era un demonio pequeño, pero no por eso debía ser tratado con tanta falta de respeto, siempre él terminaba pagando los platos rotos, pero ahora su amo no le hacía nada.

Seguramente estaba esperando a salvar a Rin para matarlo lentamente y sin piedad.

\- Nos vamos – Sentenció Sesshomaru a lo que su hermano asintió, iban a traer a la niña cual sea el costo, era responsabilidad de ellos. Pero antes debían dejar a Aome y Sango junto a los demás seguras dentro de la casa, pero antes de ayudarlas s a levantarse la madre de Aome apareció pidiéndoles que esperaran unos minutos que debía mostrarles algo que los ayudaría a todos en caso de que alguien resultara herido.

\- O n-n O-

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Vaya paro cardiaco que se llevó el monje Miroku al regresar de compras con el abuelo de Aoome y encontrarse a todos tomando un extraño té curativo según ellos, y sin mencionar la sorpresa grande a escuchar todo lo que había sucedido en dos horas en que su presencia no estaba con ellas. – _Definitivamente no pueden vivir sin mí-_

Esa sí había sido una mañana agitado para todos, quiso en un momento decir algún chiste para aligerar e ambiente, que por cierto, estaba muy tenso por parte de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha que lo había encontrado afuera platicando con el anciano Myoga y Jaken, el tema era serio de eso no había dudas.

\- Por favor leen esto para el hermano de Sango, le ayudara a cuidar sus heridas – Entrego la bolsita con la medicina a Shipoo el cual hincho su pecho por la misión que le habían encomendado, no les fallaría. Realmente era un medicamente efectivo creado por los demonios hacía unos 700 años para curar a sus soldados en un planeta plagado por guerras, por ende tenía un rendimiento óptimo en humanos los cuales se curaban en cuento comenzaran a beberlos, un claro ejemplo eran Sango y Aome ya totalmente curadas.

\- Por favor, tengan cuidado- La señora Higurashi tomo con sus delicadas manos el rostro de su hija- Aome, recuerda que te estaré esperando. Además nosotros podemos visitarte en la época antigua ahora- Aquel comentario hizo estallar el corazón de la chica a más no poder, era cierto ahora su familia también podría ir a la época antigua y vivir con ella.

\- Sí, no te preocupes mamá salvaremos a Rin y todo estará bien!- Así sin más tomó su super mochila llena de todas esas cosas que pensó que jamás volvería a ver y nunca pensó que tanto le haría falta, luego de un par de despedidas ya estaban todos por meterse al santuario y así saltar el pozo cuando escucharon una voz atrás suyo- Sota.

Por un momento Aome tembló justo que su hermano se había portado tan bien durante su estadía junto a sus amigos, dado toda as recomendaciones que le hizo sobre su amor recién descubierto por Rin, que justo, ¡justo! Tenía que elegir ese preciso momento para echar todo al mismo infierno, pero bueno siendo un niño seguramente le diría que le dijera un par de palabras bonitas y ya…

\- ¿Ya?- Había pasado quince minutos en que Sota no dejaba de entregarle presentes en una caja muy adornada de cortejo para Rin. Flores, ropa, cosas de niñas, cartas y demás para que según el ella supiera que estaba totalmente comprometido con su relación y que la cuidaría, daría la vida que se merecía, le sería infiel y demás. Aome ya no sabía qué hacer para decirle al niño que parase, estaba exponiendo sus intenciones con Rin a los cuatro vientos cuando en un principio lo que le prohibió hacer.

Todos los presentes tenían la boca al piso jamás creyeron que el niño fuera tan directo, frente a ellos y un poco más frente a la niña que eran todos obsequios con una clara intensión de NO amistad. Ya hecha su misión Sota se dispuso a darles y desearles buena suerte a todos, pero a una clara distancia, si hacía caso en algo a su hermana la distancia era buena en ciertas ocasiones.

\- Vaya Aome Sota va enserio con Rin-Se arrepintió al instante Sango de decir ese comentario pues ya tenía dos miradas doradas sobre su cuerpo- Pero a que Rin lo acepte hay una distancia, importante-

Sin más nada que decir y luego de un largo suspiro de alivio por todos saltaron por el pozo que los dirigió en pocos segundos a su época, tranquilidad nada de automóviles molestos ni cantidad de personas considerables- Naturaleza en su máxima expresión de paz.

Entonces e grupo entero se encamino a la aldea donde lo primero que se encontraron fue una gran cantidad de aldeanos heridos en mayor o menor escala, pero afectados al fin y al cabo. Pero antes de entrar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, los cuales lo recibieron de grata forma un gran alivio para Sango y Mirku al ver que sus niños se encontraban en perfecto estado, otra historia muy distinta a la de Aome.

\- ¿Por qué?- No, eso sí que no entendía perfectamente que los demonios peros eran posesivos, pero veía extremadamente ridículo en que tanto Inuyasha como su cuñado le pidieran que tirara todo el esfuerzo de su hermanito a la basura, solo porque los muy perros no querían al niño cerca de Rin, uno por ser su hermanita menor, otro porque no toleraría que su protegida/humana sea cortejada por un humanito y menos si era e loco hermanito de su loquita cuñada, ningún hombre tanto humano como demonio era digno de merecer a su protegida/humana.

\- Ya te lo explicamos Aome, él encontrara a otra niña- Inuyasha intento agarrar la caja con dichos objetos, pero la chica dio pasos atrás negándole su pedido- No seas terca, démela solo la voy a quemar-

\- ¡No, Rin es hermosa y tiene todo el derecho de ser cortejada por cuanto hombre quiera!- Ella y esas ideas liberales que los demonios no estaban comprendiendo para nada- Hay muchos demonios y Humanos de por aquí o otros lugares que quieren legar a ella- Ups, pensó por un instante, ese era un detallito que no había tenido en cuenta y ahora se le zafaba frente a Sesshomaru, el cual solo pronuncio un sola palabras.

\- ¿Quiénes?-

Shipoo y ella temblaron ante el tono, seguramente luego de terminar todo el asunto de ahora él iría y les haría una visita y no de amistad. ¡Los iba a matar!- No, cuñado piénsalo Rin es una niña, a ella le es indiferente los obsequios de sus pretendientes- Uffs, sí gran jugada tranquilizar a la fiera en crisis de celos, al menos no parecía molesto tan molesto como hacía un par de segundos atrás.

\- No importa eso ahora- Antes que la chica pudiera reaccionar el demonio ya había tomado de sus manos la caja llena de presentes para tirarla a una distancia de él- Inuyasha...-

\- Ya sé, pobre Sota y eso que se lo advertí- Comentó Inuyasha antes de desenvainar a colmillo de Acero y apuntar directamente a dicho objeto de no ser por Shipoo que se cruzó frente suyo lo hubiera destruido.- Quítate Shipoo, sabes por qué se hace eso- Y en eso Aome estaba pintado al óleo, ¿acaso había un extraño idioma entre los demonios inu que no conocía y Shipoo al pertenecer a ese tipo de demonio si lo conocía?

\- Ya lo sé, pero en vez de destruirlo déjame usarlo a mí- Ahora usaría los regalos de Sota a su favor, llegado su momento le serviría.

\- ¿Qué?- Tardaron un momento en procesar a qué se refería el cachorro hasta que entendieron que en un futuro él los usaría para cortejar a mujeres a su forma.- Bien haz lo que quieras con ellas, pero ten cuidado ya sabes las reglas-

Wow Aome quedó impresionada con lo rápido que había quedado resuelto el asunto, hasta su cuñado parecía conforme con lo sucedió, definitivamente debía aprender más sobre el lenguaje youkai sino de otra forma quedaría más como idiota sin entender lo sucedido, seguramente en su época encontraría más información, tal vez debería acompañar a su madre a realizar las compras más seguido y aprender algo en el proceso.

Pero ese no era el momento para concentrarse en esas tonterías debía saber cómo se encontraba Kohaku y hacerle el té que su madre le había entregado. No había pensado que tan grave podría estar el niño hasta que lo tuvo frente suyo, lastimado y semi inconsciente. Tenía en su cuerpo varias heridas y moretones que parecían algo serio, pero según los dichos de la anciana Kaede pronto estaría bien.

\- Kohaku quién te hizo esto- La presencia de Sesshomaru los sorprendió, excepto al niño el cual sonrió como pudo al verlo.

\- Señor Sesshomaru, fue un demonio que los buscaba a ustedes- Le costaba hablar dada sus heridas, pero el té que le había preparado Aome le hacía sentirse cada vez un poco mejor- Dijo que tenía que encontrarlos a ustedes, está en busca de algo que ayude a la persona que protege- Se sentó un poco en la cama para poder hablar más claramente- En un momento menciono que nadie lo iba a separar de esa persona-

\- Dices que quiere proteger a alguien en específico- Pronuncio Miroku intentando analizar las palabras de su cuñado, más el hecho que su enemigo era un demonio más la convivencia que tenía hace tiempo con los mismos, entonces….- Una mujer….

\- ¿Una mujer su excelencia?- Sango no había pensado en esa posibilidad hasta el momento, no entendía, las mujeres youkai eran fuertes no eran de necesitar protección, a no ser….

\- Creo que es una mujer… humana- Pronuncio Miroku aún más convencido de sus suposiciones no podía haber otra explicación, a no ser que sea la madre del youkai en estado crítico, excepto que tienden hacer casi eternos, no envejecen y menos se enferman, sí esa opción estaba totalmente descartada.

\- Supongo que tiene sentido, si…- Pronuncio Aome un tanto melancólica, si esa era la razón por estar ten desesperado suponía que lo entendía, ella también daría lo que fuera estar por siempre junto a las personas que amaba, y teniendo en cuenta cómo funcionaba el amor en los demonios, era difícil y complicado.

Amaban de una forma, fuerte, eterna y fiel.

Más claro ejemplo de eso eras el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, murió por proteger a su humana y a sus cachorros. Murió por su familia, luchó por ellos incluso si eso significaba tener que perder su propia vida con tal de que ellos estuvieran a salvo y sin ningún enemigo buscándolos.

\- Por eso no dejo que Sesshomaru lo acompañara- Sí el anciano Myoga, le había contado en privado como había sido todo en realidad. Sesshomaru tenía unos trece años en ese tiempo, un cachorro de demonio en entrenamiento, pero un niño al fin al cabo. Había aceptado que su padre tendría pronto otro niño y que había un enemigo idiota que quería arruinarlo todo. Su cuñado quiso ir con el señor Taisho, pero este se lo negó exigiéndole que se quedara lo más alejado posible del lugar y que no se acercara por nada. Estaba protegiéndolo, y Sesshomaru no lo entendía, él solo no quería que su padre fuera allí herido como estaba, pero no le hizo caso y simplemente se fue del lugar.

 _\- Mi señor amaba mucho a su hijo, no iba a meterlo a la boca del lobo._

 _El amo Sesshomaru al ser un niño, no pudo comprender del todo por eso se enfadó con mi señor. Él creía que su padre no lo tomaba en cuenta a la hora de batallas grandes, pero es que él solo quería mantenerlo a salvo. – Pronuncio un tanto triste por aquello._

 _El amo Sesshomaru amaba a su padre, junto a él se permitía actuar como un niño que era y ser consentido por mi señor. Hasta el día después de esa noche, yo le comunique lo ocurrido con su padre en el bosque donde él le había dicho que se quedar Aome-_

 _-¿Y entontes anciano Myoga que pasó?-_

 _\- Lo deje a solas, al no tener sus sentidos desarrollados no pudo escuchar que estaba cerca, el amo Sesshomaru se sentó en un árbol y lloro largo rato después de todo era un niño…_

 _Esa fue el último rasgo de emoción que vi en él en años. Supongo que en su mente infantil llegó a la conclusión que había perdido a su padre por culpa de una humana y comenzó a odiarlos desde ese instante._

 _-_ Por suerte eso ya parte del pasado- Concluyó la chica, a pesar de todo su cuñado no había cerrado su corazón completamente a su hermano. Era increíble pensar hacía un tiempo no más se vian y quisieran "matarse", ella sabía que si realmente Sesshomaru hubiera querido matar a Inuyasha lo hubiera hecho incluso cuando era apenas un niño, estando segado por el dolor hubiera podido matar tanto a Izayoi como Inuyasha y a pesar de todo no lo hizo.

Y eso se dolor seguramente había sido calmado y curado por la llegada de Rin, una humana de las que el odiaba. Como no quedar encantado y querer ser curado por una niña como ella que parecía que su ser solo desprendía rayos de sol, corazones, positividad, amor y energía. Algo que Sesshomaru seguramente había olvidado y dejado enterrado en su corazón por la pérdida de su padre y que con ella comenzaba a renacer acompañado de distintos sentimientos que al ser un demonio y por su naturaleza le costaba expresar y aceptar. Si a Inuyasha le costaba expresarse, su hermano al ser puro por dios ni imaginarse.

Por eso mismo no iba a permitir que a Rin le sucediera nada, no podía permitir que todo lo que había avanzado su nueva familia se viera opacado por un imbécil que no supo encarar la situación e involucraba a personas inocentes en el medio, fuera por el motivo que fuera, había formas de manejarse y esa definitivamente no era la correcta ahí ni en China.

\- O – n.n – O –

Ya habían pasado más de tres horas desde que todo el grupo había abandonado la aldea de la anciana Kaede siguiendo el rastro que Sesshomaru había podido obtener por sus grandes sentidos demoniacos en el aire. Como la situación lo ameritaba Sesshomaru previamente les aviso todas las consecuencias de seguirlo a él en un viaje que iba a ser llanamente en el aire. Pero conociendo los tercos que eran, no le quedo más opción que aceptar que lo siguieran a poder encontrar esa persona.

Inuyasha, Jaken y Aome iban sobre Ahn y Uh mientras que Shipoo, Miroku y Sango se encontraban sobre Kirara, por ende al demonio no le había quedado de otras que ceder su dragon e ir volando por el cielo hacia el castillo de su…

\- ¿Madre?!- Fue el grito que Inuyasha pegó literalmente en el cielo, luego de enterarse por boca de su hermano que "accidentalmente" se había olvidado de mencionar que irían al castillo de progenitora. Y por supuesto, no lo quería demostrar ante todos pues claro tenía orgullo, pero Inuyasha había entrado en un profundo/silencioso pánico interno.

¡Por Dios no todos los días uno conoce a su madrasta! Claro Myoga le había mencionado un par de veces algunos aspectos de la madre de su hermano, una mujer fina, poderosa, hermosa y todos adjetivos calificativos que ahora le ponían de punta. Y claro no solo por su presencia de por sí, sino porque él era el hijo de la humana, y sí el anciano le había comentado que el matrimonio de su padre con ella había terminado tiempo antes y que no había reproches de por medio, pero ¡mujeres son mujeres!

¿Y sí no le gustaban los humanos como a su hermano y lo maltrataba?, ¿Y sí lo interrogaba con una mirada gélida, o le reprochaba por algo que él jamás vivió? A penas estaban entablando una lenta, pero al parecer prospera relación con su hermano luego de cien años, ¡no estaba preparado para una situación así! ¡¿Qué demonios pensaría esa mujer de él?!

Pero todos estos pensamientos que azotaban la mente del orejas de perros por supuesto no eran desapercibidos por nadie, por favor ninguno de los allí presentes se esperaban ser testigos de un encuentro tan posible como increíble, era sumamente curioso el contexto también en el cual se realizaba dicho encuentro, para salvar a una ¡humana!, Aome agradecía al cielo haber cargado su cámara grabadora y justo haberla traído al viaje.

Aunque Inuyasha no era el único que portaba con preocupaciones parecidas, o más bien molestias, como Sesshomaru las definía. En su vida, de verdad, jamás creyó que justo él vería y sería participe de ese encuentro entre su madre e Inuyasha, además por el hecho que él por su educación o más bien sentido común debería presentarlos directa y formalmente.

Sin embargo, si nos referimos a una persona alterada, así estaba Aome, pues pobre chica iba a conocer a la madrastra de su, ¡esposo? Es decir iba a conocer a la madrastra de del mismo, es decir a su suegra! Santo cielo, menos mal que había decidido vestirse de una manera más o menos presentable, teniendo en cuenta como era su cuñado no podía no creer que su madre fuera peor.

\- ¡Miren eso!- Gritó Shipoo trayéndolos a la realidad, a lo lejos por las nubes se alzaba un castillo enorme, eso sí era algo que no se veía todos los días.

\- Ya llegamos- Anuncio el lord, ahora sí que todos empezaron a cuestionarse si había sido una buena idea acompañar a Sesshomaru a una fraternal visita a su madre, ¿cómo sería ella? ¿Joven, anciana, malvada, cruel, despiadada? Tal vez poseía un nivel de frialdad que podría considerarse "una persona sin alma", pero ya saben las primeras impresiones no siempre son las más acertada y muchas menos las que la gente saca esas impresiones de su alocada imaginación.

Seguramente la persona que tenían en frente era un producto de su imaginación, no podía existir lo que presenciaban sus ojos, sumamente retorcido era todo de alguna forma. Estaban detrás de Sesshomaru quien AUN no había cruzado palabra con su madre, y esos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, definitivamente y solo su mente podía procesar todo su asombro en una frase, como si sus mentes estuvieran sintonizadas por un instante, al mismo tiempo pensaron…

¡Hay por Dios!

 **O - Continuara- O**

 **N: A**

 **¡** Gente actualicé pronto! Soy feliz, me encanta la aceptación que está teniendo el fic! Espero seguir mejorando enserio, me encanta recibir su aliento y sus positividad, la cual claro les agradezco infinitamente.

Por ende, la historia está empezando a entrar a su clímax, pero tranquis que todavía falta, ah y a ustedes miedosos que no leen, pero sí comentan…. ¡No sean cobardes!, No es pecado poner una opinión como anónimos o como usuario siempre son bien recibidas sus opiniones, son el motor de mi historia.

En fin, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, cualquier duda o sugerencia me dicen, y bue… ¡Nos vemos la próxima, besos a todos y a todas! Byee n.n


	10. Madre

Inuyasha es una obra de Rumiko Takahashi, todos los derechos le pertenecen. Esto es solo un fic de una fan, sin fines comerciales.

¡Espero que les guste el episodio! ¡No olviden dejar sus opiniones!

 **Capitulo: 10**

" **Madre"**

No había dudas, debía ser esa persona… ¡Eran iguales!, diferentes en el aspecto de ser hombre y mujer, pero nadie podría apuntarlos y decir, ¡no son madre e hijo!. Ahora entendían de donde Sesshomaru había sacado esa presencia y elegancia, su madre era el claro ejemplo de una emperatriz con todas letras y sin mencionar que era extremadamente…

\- Hermosa – Fue el primer pensamiento de todos los presentes luego de haberla visto por primera vez. Esa mujer era absolutamente bella, su piel, su figura todo era armonioso y sin mencionar que era una guerrera extremadamente poderosa, seguramente era la youkai más poderosa.

\- Madre- Ese era Sesshomaru, tenía en cuenta la cara de idiotas de que tenían sus acompañantes atrás, pero no estaban ahí para observar a su madre todo el día, la cual si cabe mencionar, no tenía intenciones de ver por los próximos tres meses ya que a veces traía consigo charlas de las cuales no quería ser participe y más si dichas charlas involucraban la palabra matrimonio, y no era que ella lo quisiera casar ni nada por el estilo más bien todo lo contrario, pero para mantener la armonía de los reinos cada tanto tiempo tenían que hacerle una presentación con alguna youkai por mero respeto a los tratados, pero al final el que siempre decidiría que hacer era él, y la respuesta era y sería ¡No!

\- Sesshomaru, cuanto tiempo ha pasado y ahora te dignas a ver a tu madre- Sí ella era toda una actriz, aún seguía haciéndole el juego de lágrimas de cocodrilo para ablandar su humor, cosa que lo hacía en su interior.

La youkai inclino brevemente sus orbes hacia atrás de su hijo para así poder prestar mejor atención a sus acompañantes, humanos. Definitivamente su cachorro se estaba pareciendo cada vez más a su padre.- Traes a más humanos contigo Sesshomaru, ¿por qué?-

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver a lo que vine, necesito de tu ayuda madre- Dios mío eso causo un paro cardiaco en todos, Sesshomaru pidiendo ayuda era algo tan extraño de ver como escuchar- Al parecer tenemos un enemigo y no quiero saber quién es…-

La mirada de la gran señora se afilo, su cachorro quería respuestas y rápido, ¿acaso pensaba que se las daría tan rápido? Se divertiría un poco antes, debería conocer a los amigos de su niño. Con toda la pasividad del mundo se levantó de su trono y se dispuso a dar un par de pasos frente, solo basto un corto de movimiento de su mano para que sus visitantes dieran un paso al frente, no había que mencionar que estaban sudando frio.

\- Pero acompañantes tan peculiares tenemos aquí- Con su aguda visión les dio un vistazo detallado a cada uno, claro que ellos ni siquiera notaron tal acción por parte de la mujer- Una sacerdotisa, un monje y una exterminadora- Entrecerró los ojos levemente- Interesante… Miroku, Sango… y Aome.

¡Era increíble! Esa señora ni los había conocido que perfectamente adivino sus nombres, un tantos sorprendidos e intentando darle una buena impresión. Era una mujer misteriosa, pero no parecía malvada, pero dado los dichos de Jaken debían ser respetuosos porque al parecer a ella le gustaba jugar bromas muy pesadas.- Me cayeron bien, pueden respirar ahora-

Sonrieron que una gran presión se alejaba de sus cuerpos, memos mal que le había caído bien- Pueden llamarme Irasue, soy la madre de ese gruñón- Señalo a su hijo cual bicho raro contagiando a los otros con una suave sonrisa.- El cual no quiere decirme porque una visita, no me deja de otra…- Suspiro dramáticamente al verse "obligada" a actuar de esa manera… - Pequeño demonio….-

\- ¡Si mi señora que necesita!- Pobre Jaken corrió más de lo su vida pudo ante el llamado de la demonio, la cual sonreía por su actitud era tan divertido hacer desesperar a esa rana.- Dime qué sucedió… tus estabas escondido en ese momento- A veces la señora era muy cruel y tenía sus formas de cómo serlo, mandarlo al frente del grupo de esa manera. En pocas palabras toda la responsabilidad del secuestro de Rin caía nuevamente en él, cuando había dado todo su esfuerzo para protegerla con existo, pero por cosas del destino y el karma, la niña siempre se veía en aprietos bajo su cuidado… y su amo no aceptaba escusas.

El culpable siempre fue, era y será Jaken por su menos en la mente de su amo bonito.

Y bajo esta realidad de la cual el sapo no podía escapar y simplemente rendirse a su destino de constante golpe comenzó su relato de los hechos mientras él estaba "inconsciente" y de cómo había acabado todo hasta la llegada de ellos hasta el castillo donde intento no evadir detalle alguno, una vez finalizado su relato pudo observar como la señora se dirigía hacia dentro de sus aposentos invitando a sus visitantes a que la siguieran.

Luego de pedirle algunos sirvientes un par de carpetas y a los cocineros algo de comida humana para sus visitantes se dirigieron a una preciosa y fina sala, como todo el castillo lo era imponente y se sentaron en una mesa redonda, pero previamente ella se retiró para ir a buscar algo que al parecer le faltaba en ese lugar y el cual dicho sea de paso se estaba escondiendo de su mirada. Pudo sentir su presencia sobre una de las vigas del techo y no dudo en llamarlo teniendo en cuenta que estaban a solas.

\- Ya baja del techo, no es necesario que te escondas- Hablo serenamente al ver que estaba allí, pero no pronunciaba respuesta alguna, era tímido – No te haré daño, ahora quiero verte… Inuyasha.

Su rostro no mostro sorpresa al ver caer del techo al demonio frente suyo, tímido a simple vista se enderezo lo mejor posible, pero tenía una gran tensión en su cuerpo y eso se notaba a leguas…- Hola señora I-Irasue…- Movía sus orejitas inocentemente no podía controlarse, justamente cuando no quería hacer notar su lado humano este se disparaba como agua entre sus dedos y no podía evitarlo.

\- Al fin nos conocemos Inuyasha, bajo unas circunstancias extrañas… pero al fin te veo – Dio unos pasos hacia el demonio el cual se tensó, estaba nervioso e incluso diría temeroso- No debes temer, si quiera hacerte daño lo hubiera hecho a penas naciste –Sonrió internamente al verlo relajarse.

\- Es un placer conocerla, siempre quise conocerla - ¡Hay como le estaban jugando mal los nervios! No parecía malvada, bueno seguro que lo era, pero al menos lo estaba tratando bien… no había creído que fuera así. Tantos pensamientos azotaban su mente que no fue capaz de notar el instante en que Irasue se acercó a él y ¡acaricio sus orejitas!

\- ¡Son tan tiernas! Ahora que te veo de cerca te pareces a tu padre Inuyasha – Habló serenamente al notarlo más cómodo- No te preocupes Inuyasha- Deslizo sus delicadas manos a su rostro – Mi relación con tu padre término años previos a tu nacimiento, ambos éramos libres absolutamente – Sonrió ante el leve asentimiento que este le entrego - Yo jamás tuve problemas con tu madre ni con tu padre, teníamos muy buena relación con él, puedes confiar en mi -Deslizo fuera de su rostro sus manos para verlo a una distancia mejor.

\- ¿No le molesta que no se puro?- Sintió una mirada juguetona de parte de la youkai. ¿Acaso su pregunta había sido muy estúpida? En su mente había sonado bastante bien y con el tema.

\- ¿Qué es pureza Inuyasha después de todo?- Una leve raja de viento, silencio y comodidad los envolvió. – Ningún ser es puro, todos tenemos sentimientos buenos y malos. La única existencia pura de este planeta es el planeta en sí mismo o tal vez el amor…

\- ¿Amor? – No entendía muy bien a que se refería, pero le daba la confianza para poder preguntar.

\- El amor, el poder más grande que poseemos. Si nace una vida de un sentimiento así no tiene importancia si es pura o no- Ensombreció su mirar en un instante preocupando y llamando la atención del demonio- Pero no todos somos bueno manejándolo, pues es complicado-

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?- Rascó su oreja, por mucho que le diera vueltas no la comprendía completamente, esa mujer hablaba en pistas las cuales al parecer él tenía que responder. Definitivamente no podía comprender la mente femenina, siempre daban mensajes en clave y no directos.

\- Es la principal razón por la cual ustedes necesitan mi ayuda – Sentenció divertida ante la incertidumbre en la mirada del demonio, el cual comenzó a seguirla en cuanto ella comenzó a caminar hacia el salón donde había dejado a sus invitados.

\- O - n-n - O –

Una vez en el salón principal y luego que los invitados se vieran agasajados con un gran almuerzo con para su sorpresa alimentos humanos para los mismo, se vieron interrumpidos con el llamo de un soldado, más bien un mensajero, que necesitaba entregarle un objeto importante a la señora del Oeste, la cual sin mucho revuelo le indico que tenía permitido pasar.

El soldado se inclinó levemente en forma de saludo ante los presentes y prosiguió a dirigirse a su señora, la cual recibió la carpeta que este le entregaba y luego de una reverencia se disponía a retirarse como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Cuanta majestuosidad creyeron todos.

Irasue se dispuso abrir lentamente la carpeta real dejando ver una gran cantidad nombres y mini retratos, claro bajo la atenta mirada de todos quienes estaban muy impresionados en la forma de no perder su delicadeza que tenía esa mujer, tomaba su te mientras miraba de reojo esos escritos, se instaló unos segundos de silencio y más porque nadie quería interrumpir más cuando veían a Sesshomaru tan empecinado en observar a su madre y los movimientos que la misma realizaba con su madre, ¡qué estaría pensando el demonio?

Nadie lo sabía y claro que nadie se atrevería a preguntar, al parecer era necesario el silencio en esos momentos. Todos se espantaron al ver de la nada como la anfitriona deslizaba sus brazos por la mesa en una pase muy melodramática, todos creyeron lo peor hasta que la vieron sacar un pañuelo de quien sabe dónde, intentando secar esas lágrimas de cocodrilo que se habían formado rápidamente sin tener idea de cómo.

\- Siento que me desmayo, Inuyasha sostén a tu madre- Pidió dramáticamente fingiendo caerse antes del que el demonio sostuviera la parte de atrás de su silla para que no se viera herida, todos estaban al borde del grito, excepto alguien que no podía creer lo infantil que era la mujer que tenía como madre, no estaba para tonterías y sabía bien que esa mujer estaba jugando. Por eso mismo sin aguantar mucho más esa escena se vio obligado a interrumpir ese teatro.

\- Madre ya deja de jugar- La demoniza suspiro amargamente, no entendía como su hijo no había saco su buen sentido negro del humor. Siempre interrumpía sus juegos porque quería respuestas rápidas, a veces se preguntaba a quién sacaba ese humor tan feo. No le quedó más remedio que enderezarse y realizar un puchero de lo más infantil, y ella que solo quería divertirse un poco, no venía a verla en tres meses y encima le daba órdenes como si él fuera el adulto, cuando era todo lo opuesto.

Todos respiraban aliviados, esa mujer si tenía un humor muy oscuro, si Jaken no había mentido en nada. Ya fuera el escenario gracioso, Irasue dio vuelta el gran libro y lo mostro frente a todos para mostrar el rostro de quien estaba buscando.

\- ¡Pero si ese es el sujeto que nos atacó Sango!- La exterminadora sintió sorprendida al verlo así, su retrato y datos en una hoja de algo- ¿Pero cómo es posible?, ¿Qué es ese libro señora?-

\- Esto es un registro de los últimos integrantes al ejercito del Este/Oeste- Sentenció fijando la vista en todos- Los cuales muestra los últimos ingresos en ocho meses, así tienen sus respuesta- Le deslizo dicho objeto para que su hijo pudiera ver por sus propios ojos cual era la situación.

\- Al parecer tenemos un traidor entre nosotros- Cerro los ojos un tanto molesta, había sido un ingreso muy intenso, y solo los mejores guerreros podían entrar a su ejército si no eran criados desde niños en el imperio de Inu no Taisho- Traición a la corona, fue quien secuestro a Rin –

\- ¡Entonces que esperamos para ir acabar con el!- La vos de Inuyasha los contagio, ahora que sabía quién era el sujeto no iba a permitir que escape, iría a buscarlo junto a sus amigos donde fuera, no se la harían tan sencilla. No se puede secuestrar a un ser inocente y salirse con la suya y menos si era parte de su familia.

\- Espera un poco Inuyasha- Hablo Miroku intentando ser un poco más racional que su perro amigo- Aun no tenemos cómo ir a la tumba de tu padre- Aquel comentario bajo el autoestima del demonio, era cierto aun no sabían cómo llegar allí-

\- En efecto, si la hay- Hablo Irasue captando su atención- Es por eso que viniste aquí Sesshomaru- Si ella había estado vigilando toda la situación y la sucesión de los hechos para llegado el caso, y más si se diera la situación, ella actuaria personalmente. – Necesitan esta Piedra Meido – Mostro la joya guardada entre sus ropajes causando gran impresión en sus invitados- Pide el lugar donde deseas ir y la joya se encargara del resto – Le lanzo la joya de forma traviesa haciendo que casi se le cayera a su cachorro, por suerte tenia buenos reflejos.

\- Ya pueden retirarse, pero tengan en cuenta esto. Una mujer despechada puede perder la razón y ser cegada por el odio, incuso si tiene que arrastrar a inocentes al infierno lo hará- Con su usual sonrisa oscura movió sus delicadas manos haciéndoles entender que se marcharan, después de todo no tenían mucho tiempo y no podía esperar a que se marcharan para "vigilarlos" como era debido.

Ante la indirecta de la youkai todos se pusieron de pie y agradecieron su hospitalidad, pero incluso creyendo que se habían salvado de ciertos temas familiares como presentaciones la señora de las tierras se tomó la libertad de advertir a Inuyasha que quería conocer pronto a "su nuera la cual no conocía aun" y que luego ambas tendrían una charla muy interesante e íntima de mujer a mocosa. Lo cual por cierto hizo temblar a pobre Aome, y ella que había pensado que se había salvado como era debido, lo peor para ella aun ni había comenzado.

La pareja sudo frio, esa situación era bizarra en varias formas, pero tal vez de alguna forma necesaria teniendo en cuenta que el demonio había descubierto que podía tener una estable, buena y tal vez decente relación con su madrastra.

Luego de ciertos datos entregados hacia Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se dispuso a comentarles levemente que seguramente su enemigo solo era un anzuelo y que la persona detrás de todo ese plan solo quería perjudicar a la familia real. Ya luego cuando los tres quedaron solos y sin ningún otro que pudiera escuchar su conversación, simplemente menciono que ellos "estaban pagando las ilusiones fallidas de un corazón roto" algo que en un inicio no captaron muy bien `por el hecho, de A ser perros y hombres una mala combinación que la hora de los asuntos importantes podía jugarles muy en contra, entonces teniendo en cuenta que esos niños no eran muy intuitivos simplemente menciono.

"Cuando lo vean entenderán, luego pregúntenle el resto a Myoga" si ese viejo debía saber todos los secretos de ese poderoso reino, ya que si tenías dudas era muy factible que el anciano tuviera la respuesta a cada una de ellas, y nadie era valiente de preguntar cuanto había vivido ese anciano para saber tanto. Muchos pensaban que era anciano y que pronto moriría, ya que siendo sinceros pocos sabían cuánto era el promedio de vida que tenía una pulga a sí, o tal vez simplemente era anciana de por sí y jamás moriría.

Era increíble que los tres demonios hayan pensado lo mismo por un lapso de unos segundo, pero era que la curiosidad era grande, tan grande que Irasue recordaba que hacía dos mil años cuando había conocido a Inu No Taisho y esos niños no estaban en planes, recordaba bien que la pulga ya estaba acompañando a su esposo y que ¡ya era anciano!

\- Y recuerden- Debía alejar esos pensamientos tontos, no era momento para eso- Si la piedra Meido llega a romperse ninguno de ustedes podrá volver a este mundo – Bueno si el tema ya no tenía la suficiente tensión ahora desbordaba de ella por cierto, ahora encima debían cuidar como oro a esa piedra sino no volverían y seguramente la vida en ese plano era para nada divertida.

Sin mucho más que decir y luego de una leve despedida Inuyasha dejo a su hermano y a su madre hablar en privado, de alguna forma se sentía extraño hablando con ellos dos así no más. Debería hacerse a la idea de que ahora su familia era mucho más grande y que sería muy extraño lo que les sucedería a todos estando y pasando tiempo juntos, pero por alguna extraña razón esa idea no le desagradaba e incluso le hacía querer escapársele una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar que estabas hablando sola con Inuyasha?- Y ahí estaba la pregunta que sabía bien que a su hijo estaba atormentando. Era un poco gracioso y hasta comprensible en el fondo, tanto que no dudo en sentarse en la primera hamaca que vio bajo un árbol.

\- No te molestes Sesshomaru, tu madre siempre te querrá- ¡Hay por dios! Había dado en clavo, su cachorro estaba molesto por ese detalle, qué niño más malcriado era el que tenía. Sus facciones contrariadas lo delataban, aunque recibió un"Hump, qué idiotez dices" como respuesta, no dudo que hubiera dado en el clavo. Pobre niño le daría un pequeño respiro.

\- Tu y yo nos debemos una charla larga cachorro – Lo llamo dramatíceme, es decir "acércate a tu madre". Su madre podía ser tan melodramática, era toda una actriz.- Pero ahora no es el momento, debes ir a buscar a Rin rápido – Una vez cerca su hijo, se tomó el tiempo de acomodar unos leves cabellos de su rostro para luego tomar su rostro con ambas manos.

\- Ten cuidado Sesshomaru, no te expongas a peligros innecesarios- Era extraño escuchar a su madre en ese tono, tan calmado e incuso impaciente como cuando era cachorro y ella a pesar de no demostrarlo con su rostro, se preocupaba por los largos entrenamientos con su padre que hoy le servirían de mucho- Encuentra a Rin y vuelve pronto –

\- No deseo que te quedes en ese mundo, y nunca subestimes a tu enemigo aunque parezca débil- Sonrió levemente ante el asentimiento de su hijo, sabía que su cachorro era muy malcriado, pero siempre tomaba en cuenta su opinión aunque no lo aparentaba. Estaba orgullosa de ese mocoso, iba mejorando gratamente, pero al parecer aun no podía evitar bajar la guardia cuando estaba junto a ella, algo que la hacía muy feliz de alguna manera. Su cachorro podía bajar la guardia junto a su madre.

\- Regresare pronto madre eso tenlo por seguro – Cerro sus ojos un instante al apoyar su frente con la de ella, de alguna forma odiaba a esa mujer. Aunque siempre decía que la mataría, sabía bien que no sería capaz de hacerlo, dado que a pesar que fuera muy jodida, era su madre y quería hacerla feliz, hacerla sentir orgullosa, y mucho menos preocuparla.

\- Lo sé, solo actúa bajo tus pensamientos – Sabía a lo que se refería, ella le decía que por un segundo dejara de perseguir a sus instintos y que viera las consecuencias que una mala jugada al final de día podría traerle, debía ser cautelo y responsable de sus acciones- Debes ir rápido, esa niña te está esperando -

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Sabía que su madre portaba extraños y poderosos poderes, pero de que era adivina o algo por el estilo estaba enterado- Siempre te la pasas aquí o viajando –

\- Sesshomaru esa piedra tiene muchas funciones, pero no la arriesgues- Ni imaginar cómo se pondría si llegaba a pasarle algo a la piedra, perdería un muy querido accesorio de belleza que la hacía sentir muy bien, y ah claro eh… también perdería a su hijo algo que la haría sufrir mucho, por supuesto. – Ahora vete, nos debemos una larga charla y no te iras hasta que me aclares ciertas dudad.-

\- Ni que tuviera cinco años madre – No podía creer que esa mujer intentara persuadirlo en que le dijera sus futuros planes para conseguir compañera, la cual ya tenía al parecer y que ninguno de los dos estaba enterado. Maldito youkai suyo que había elegido a su secuestrada protegida para que fuera su futura hembra. Sí el sabía porque Rin era suya, era su humana después todo la revivió, la volvió a la vida y él se había encargado de cuidarla y proporcionarle todos los cuidados que le podía dar.

Rin no estaría secuestrada en esos momentos por un loco traidor de su reino próximo a degollar si no fuera por la anciana Kaede la cual se había empecinado en que la cachorra debía volver a tener contacto con los de su especia, ¡contacto las pelotas! Él podía cuidarla y llenarla de riquezas como nadie, era un lord que se encargaría de cuidar a su princesa y darle toda la educación de una señora, nadie diría que ella no era digna de… porque el arreglaría cualquier objeción con sus garras.

Pero si bien todo eso era cierto, quería también hacerle saber que no era obligada a nada que ella no deseara. Por eso mismo, a pesar de que su "corazón" el cuál no sabía que existía le decía que se la llevara, su mente fría y racional le decía que ella era la única que podía elegir con su vida lo que quisiese. Además si todo marchaba bien y seguía visitándola y llevándola de paseo, con el tiempo ella volvería a su lado nuevamente como debía ser.

Después de todo, sus corazones estaban unidos por alguna extraña forma, la cual Myoga se había encargado de debelar las razones por las cuales le costaba tanto dejar a Rin en la aldea. Esa basura de pulga con un par de palabras había roto todos sus ideales de tantos años mencionando una verdad tan inminente como real.

" _Es tu compañera, después todo. Sería raro que no la extrañaras, es muy difícil para un inuyoukai estar sin su hembra una vez que la encuentra, en termino humanos es tu esposa ya que la amas"_

Maldita pulga, hubiera preferido haberle dicho nunca sobre los síntomas extraños que su mente, humor, y pecho estaban sufriendo. Jamás hubiera esperado una respuesta tan directa, es que esa pulga no conocía lo que era el tacto. Y lo peor vino después, cuando recordó en quien había visto esos síntomas antes.

" _Tu padre amo, sufrió lo mismo cuando conocía a Izayoi. La verdad es que ustedes sí que son lentos en estas cosas, deberían luchar menos y leerse más"_

E otras palabras todos sus dilemas era por culpa de su padre y su mente abierta. Al parecer venia de familia eso de unirse a humanas, pues que le iba a ser a esas alturas. Él no era ningún cobarde en batalla y tampoco lo seria en ese ámbito. Debería pensar una forma sencilla y directa de decirle a Rin cual era la situación en la que se encontraba, pero además una forma en que los demás no entendieran nada y que fuera rápido. ¡Jamás pensó que debía decir algo así! Con las youkai era más sencillo dependiendo de la especie, pero no eran tan frágiles, y Rin estaba siendo criada a las dos forma, ¿Cómo le diría que fuera su compañera y que suene bien a sus oídos humanos? Si bien entendía y comprendía que ella lo leía mucho mejor que hasta su fiel sirviente, era humana al fin y al cabo y debería encontrar las palabras correctas.

O .n.n. O

\- ¡Ya quédate quieta!- Esa mocosa estaba rebelde, no quería hacerle caso ni en lo más mínimo y eso que la estaba dejando caminar en teoría, pero no ella se negaba en acatar sus órdenes. ¿Cómo demonios había sobrevivido tanto tiempo a los lores si lo único que hacía era quejarse y enfrentar las órdenes que sus mayores le imponían?

\- Pero hay algo en tu rebeldía que es admirable humana – Sí ella una humana tenía mucho más claro al parecer lo que quería que incluso cualquier demonio que haya vivido más de cien años, su determinación y seguridad así lo demostraban. ¿Pero acaso no temía morir? Cualquier ser aunque lo negara en el algún momento temió morir, ¿Cómo ella no?.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila cachorra?- No lo comprendía, con ejercer un poco de fuerza sobre su cuello ya estaría muerta y al aparecer ella no lo tomaba o más bien ni le interesaba.

" _Porque sé que ellos vendrán por mi"_

 **\- Continuara-**

¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo! Y pensar que falta poco para que termine este fic, en verdad agradezco que les guste el fic. En fin espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos la próxima! Besos!


End file.
